


Us From Now On

by Nebelwerfer42



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Logan, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Iron Fist References, Logan is the Iron Fist, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 80,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebelwerfer42/pseuds/Nebelwerfer42
Summary: Mistakes were made, years ago. He believed it was all behind him, that he found a new purpose in life. But he never could forget her. A desperate plan by Xavier to stop the sentinels could give Logan what he never hoped to have, a second chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Usual Disclaimer
> 
> This story came about from all the other wonderful DOFP Stories I've read on WRFA. So here is my take on one. This will be a pretty long story, I am a few chapters ahead, but I'm still revising them so I hope to update regularly
> 
> A Big thank you to my beta readers for their wonderful work and great advice.  
> Rating will most likely increase as the story progresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's searching come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long Rogue was in that Lab but its has got to be years. Bobby really did not came out in a good light in the Rogue Cut of DOFP, leaving Rogue to rot for who knows how long. That and Movie Logan not stepping up was very disappointing. My head canon shall correct that last part.

Logan takes one last drag of his Cuban and snuffs it in the ashtray of his rental truck. Opening the door his boots sink ankle deep into the slurry as he steps out into the freezing night. He cuts a striking figure among the ice and snow. Stalwart and statuesque, the leather jacket he wears can barely conceal his broad, muscular back and toned powerful arms. Hooking the thumbs of his large well-worn hands into the pockets of his tight fitting jeans, he slowly flexes his shoulders and cracks his neck, while surveying the surroundings.

After all this time, he is back here again. Standing in the snowy landscape of the Xavier’s School for Gifted Children, he felt surprisingly calm. For a place that he had called home for years, its desecration did not have the impact he thought it would. Of course, even though he called this place home, it had long lost its warmth, not that any part of his life was still warm.

Slowly walking through the overgrown grounds of the school, memories long suppressed slowly bubble to the surface. Without realizing it, he finds himself standing in the middle of where it all went wrong for him. It was here all those years ago, that despite his pleading, Marie had chosen someone else. 

Pushing back against the unpleasant memories, Logan focuses on his task. There have been a lot of false leads before this one, but there is a hint of a familiar scent that lingers in the air. He has been here many times before and never paid it any mind. To think that they held her here of all places, that he had been so completely fooled, set him on a dangerous edge. Retrieving another cigar from his jacket, he lights it with a flick of a match. Inhaling a deep puff of the bitter smoke, he looks on grimly. This time will be different he swears.

Catching the scent of recycled air, he locates the underground access hatch after a brief search. On a whim, he inputs his own access code into the panel. Incredibly his code still works; he retains his access to this part of the mansion. Lifting the heavy hatch with ease, he drops down into the underground access way. The passageway is dim, stuffy. He hears the clang of boots on metal, further down. Crouching low and staying close to the shadows he stalks through the darkness.

Approaching a patrolling pair from behind, he springs forth, sending each set of claws into the back of a guard, puncturing their lungs. A raspy gasp is all that is heard, as both men dropped to the floor. A thick steel door is all that remains between him and his target. When his access code fails, he knows the time for subtlety is over.

Taking a deep breath Logan focuses his Ki. Spinning on his heel, his right leg lashes out, striking dead center against the door, a burst of blue light spark at the point of contact, the steel door shakes violently. All at once it shatters from the force of the impact, exploding inward. Screams ring throughout the main floor as shrapnel tears through clothes and flesh. As the sounds of chaos die down in the hallway, a strong stench of blood, piss and shit permeate the air. Behind the all the carnage and stench is that scent, stronger than ever.

Lowering himself into an aggressive fighting stance, he leaps forward into the dim hallway. His eyes instantly adjust to the murky darkness; a dozen mangled, bloody bodies lay before him. The welcoming party already shredded before his feet even touch the cold marble floor. The clatter of boots on stone can be heard further down, another two dozen men rushing to meet him. Pilfering a grenade from a nearby corpse, he casually chucks it toward the oncoming group. The grenade bounces off the back wall and around the corner. Panicked scrambling and yelling are silenced by the explosive detonation.

At least another dozen dead, yet they still kept coming. A new wave of scents accompanies the new squad of soldiers; fear, anger, and more of that scent. he takes a deeper puff of his cigar, hoping the burning smoke will taper the frenzy he is being driven to. His instincts rage at him to charge head on, to reach the source of that scent as fast as possible. The clatter of combat boots draws nearer, slowing just around the corner.

There are smarter ways to do this; the logical part of his mind informs him. But a red haze clouds his vision, raw animal instincts claw at the back of his consciousness. Then suddenly his worries and misgivings are swept away, a strange calm settles over him. Wolverine steps around the corner and unleashes his claws.

The sound of boots stop, the guards gape at the sight of the dark figure before them. All at once gunfire echoes and flashes in the corridor, but in the darkness and confusion they roar to no effect. A whirlwind with sharp pale claws and grim eyes, he tears through their ranks in a frenzy.

Barreling straight into the leading guard, he buries his claws into the guard's chest, each one sliding between the ribs and out his back. Lifting the dead man off the ground, Wolverine uses the body as a shield and a ram, pinning his next victim against the wall. With a backhanded swipe, he cleanly separates the two heads from their bodies.

Spinning along with his swing, Wolverine jams his other claws into the neck of the guard behind him. Using the dead guard’s frame as cover, he waits for a lull in the gunfire before kicking the body towards the final group. He grins as he twirls the grenade pin in his hands. The body rag dolls wildly in the air, colliding with the lead soldier, and breaking their formation. The explosions rip into the remaining guards, splattering them onto the walls and ceiling.

* * *

The speed of his advance leaves the occupants of the lab shocked and stunned. It is minutes before a scientist slams his hand on the emergency switch. Distress signals are sent out, soon a response team is dispatched. But it is too late; Logan is already inside the lab, even as alarms blare throughout the facility, his keen ears pick up panicked whispers.

“It's the Wolverine! The Wolverine is here!”

The hysteria spreads like wildfire through the lab. Scientists, janitors and soldiers alike rush about the corridors, hoping to escape with at least their lives. The elevator doors open into a near empty command center, and Logan casually strolls out.

“I don't care if its death himself, you mother fuckers get back to your-” A fit middle-aged man stops his yelling to stare at Logan in shock. He fumbles for his sidearm, but Logan is quicker. Springing forward, a quick swipe from his claws separates the officer’s right arm at the elbow. Logan spins past him and follows through with a slice at the back of the right knee. With a firm grip on the officer's neck and a set of claws at his stomach, Logan brings the now one armed man to his knees.

“Rogue, where is she?” Logan practically growls out the question. At the officer's hesitation, he pushes his claws in further. “Disemboweled is a horrible way to go, bub.”

“In-inside Cerebro.” The officer shakily points toward a door further down the hallway.

“Please I-” Wolverine, slices open the officer's throat before he can finish, blood squirts from him as he falls to the ground dead. He sniffs the air and follows Marie’s scent into the hallway.

The buzz of capacitors charging up is picked up by Wolverine’s keen hearing, giving him a chance to dive back into the security office, before a beam of energy rips through the passageway. Peeking through the shattered and melted metal door, he makes out a hulking scaled figure, with two glowing eyes. The dull thud of each step reverberates through the ground as it approaches.

Wolverine prepares to lunge at the armored figure only to see it send plumes of flames into the office. The fire twists through the gap of the door and expands to fill the entire room. Alarms ring out, the sudden noise sends sharp pains through his ears, as the fire eats away at his skin. Through the smell of burning flesh and smoke, there is a hint of halon; realizing what is about to happen, he launches out of the office as the halon fire suppression system activates behind him. Ignoring the burning pain, and correcting his trajectory in mid-air landing on in a crouch to the side of the menacing figure. With a roar he leaps at it, claws extended.

The towering figure proves an unexpectedly formidable adversary. As soon as he drags it into close quarter combat, its skin ripples, and a silver metallic coating spreads throughout its body. The new metal covering proves to be invulnerable to Wolverine's bone claws even when he specifically aims at joints and gaps. Frustrated he leaps onto its chest and grabs onto its head. Retracting all but one claw, he wedges that claw in through a weak point on its neck. A feral grin spreads across his face when the metal figure begins to spasm wildly.

Suddenly the head splits open up to reveal a shining core, a blast of energy spills forth, burning away his clothes and skin. The force of the blast slams Wolverine straight back into the wall, causing cracks to spider web around him. Grabbing onto a piece of metal, Logan rips it off the wall and uses it to shield himself from the blast. The metal glows red from the heat of the blast, he holds on to the burning shield till the blast subsides. Emerging from the cracking and melting wall, he lands on his hands and knees. Slowly he resumes a fighting stance, gathering his Ki with measured breaths, his wounds closing as he rises.

“Fucking sentinels!” Logan concentrates his Ki, enhancing his already considerable strength, and rips off another metal section of the wall. Ducking low he charges forward, knowing that he only has few moments before the sentinel’s automated repair will be done.

Unleashing a second blast of energy against Logan, the sentinel readies itself, its arms morphing into jagged metal claws. Raising the makeshift shield before him, he meets the blast head on, the shield scattering the beam all around him. As he enters melee range, he sprints forward, kicking off the nearest wall and soaring over a swipe from the sentinel's claws.

Logan severs the sentinel's arm at the elbow as he flies by; embedding his other set of claws into its right shoulder, he swings onto its back. Raising the superheated shield, he aims the glowing, jagged point down, plunging it into the sentinel’s back. The heat combined with the force of his blow cuts deep into the sentinel's metal chest before melting. The sentinel jerks wildly, its remaining arm clutching frantically at its chest. Slowly the molten metal eats through its insides and leaks out of its body cooling rapidly. The sentinel struggles forward, with Logan clinging to its back, before falling, after a few agonizing steps.

Sprinting down the hallways unopposed, Logan rips open the door to Cerebro and comes face to face with three surprised scientists. His stomach wretches at the sight of Marie’s gaunt figure barely covered in a surgical gown, secured on a gurney. The thought of her being tortured in a place for years nearly sends him back into a frenzy. With a snarl Wolverine slices open the gut of the first scientist; who backs away babbling incoherently, while frantically clutching at his entrails, finally slumping against a computer console.

Logan pushes back against the blood lust; if any more sentinels lay in waiting, he will need a clear and calm mind to protect her. Cold calculating rage fills his eyes when he looks back at the remaining scientists. Seizing the second scientist by the throat, Logan slams his head into the side rail, cracking it wide open like an egg, brains and blood splattering on the floor as he falls. Logan lets out a low growl as he advances on the final scientist.

“Please! I’m just doing my job!!” The man backs away pleading, Logan grabs him by his collar and with a quick flick of his left arm flings him over the side. The scientist’s scream ends with a sickening crunch.

Logan leans over her unconscious form. Her scent is so thick in the air he could almost taste it; pain, anger, sadness, and Marie. Without hesitation, he gently cradles her face in his hands. The pull of her mutation takes but a moment to kick in. Logan holds on till she awakens.

“Lo-Logan?” Her voice was barely above a whisper and her grip feather light. Logan pulls his hands away from her face and brushes back her witch’s lock.

“Hey, Marie,” Logan gently strokes her cheek, letting her take some more of his healing. Hers eyes clear and she focuses on his soft smile.

“I gotcha, I’m getting you outta here.” Slicing through her restraints, Logan helps her off the gurney.

“You're really here.” She steadies herself on her feet and looks disbelievingly at Logan.

“Talk later, we gotta go.” Taking her hand, Logan leads her down the hallway towards the access hatch. A loud crash draws their attention, as a sentinel bursts through the ceiling, tearing through insulation and leaving wires severed and sparking. With a struggle, it rips through and advances menacingly.

“Run!” Logan quickly shoves her towards the exit.

Turning to face the oncoming sentinel, Logan rips out two pipes on the wall nearby. A burst of sulfur fills his nostrils; ignoring the eye-watering stench, he twirls the pipes in his hands before launching them in rapid succession. The makeshift spears strike true, the sentinel stumbles back as its chest and right shoulder is pierced by the pipes. Seizing the opportunity, he rips off a metal grate, and clutches it like discus, and lets it fly with a 720-degree leading spin. The spinning iron grate slashes into the sentinel nearly slicing its head right off.

Suddenly, a second sentinel bursts through the floor, rising from the gaping hole in the ground, its drill arm thrusts toward Logan. With lightning reflexes, he intercepts the thrust, holding the drill at its base and stomping down hard on the sentinel's head. Using his foot to keep the sentinel down, he tightens his grip and crushes the drill arm before ripping it off. Aiming to end this fight quickly, he stomps on the sentinel's head several more times rapidly, the ground shaking from the force of his kicks. With one last stomp, he jams the head into its torso, and the sentinel goes limp and lays motionless.

A bright flash draws Logan's attention back to the other sentinel, now covered in flames. The sentinel extends both hands toward him, and a stream of plasma bursts forth. Shifting his grip on the drill arm, he focuses his senses and jogs two steps forward before launching the drill at the sentinel. The drill arm slices through the plasma and embeds itself into the sentinel's chest, the force of the impact knocking the sentinel off its feet and completely crushing its torso.

The fire started by the sentinel continues to expand towards him. Realizing the leaking natural gas is about to ignite, Logan turns and sprints towards the access hatch. He scrambles out of the hatch just as a plume of flame spews forth. Hastily dropping the heavy steel lid back onto the hole, he lets out a breath he unknowingly held. She is already in the passenger seat of his truck waiting, he smiles when he sees her dangling his car keys from her hands. Just as he reaches the truck the mansion explodes behind him in a series of more spectacular explosions. Getting into the driver's seat, she looks at him in shock.

“Yeah, should’ve planned that out a bit more.” Logan grins at her, trying to lighten the mood. She returns his grin with a strained smile. She looks past him towards the burning wreck that was once her home and gives his hand a firm squeeze. Shifting the truck to drive he speeds out of a wooded grove, leaving the school behind. Marie sitting next to him in a truck had been starting point of his fantasy for years, and he breaks out in a smile. Something is going right at last.

As the mansion recedes in the distance, the old memories fade bit by bit. Looking at her peaceful face, Logan allows himself one last glimpse into his past. She looks just as beautiful as the last time he saw her; in a dark green sundress, standing next to him on Coney Island celebrating her birthday. With every additional mile on the odometer, a little bit of the present settles back in. She is here, safe and sound, that's what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Logan and Marie have a little chat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A roadside chat.

With some distance between them and the mansion, Marie sees that Logan is finally relaxing, with a practiced motion he pulls out his cell phone. Quickly hitting the speed dial, he glances at her while waiting for the other end to pick up.

“It's me. I got her. ” Short, and vague, she couldn't help but smile; after all this time Logan was still Logan. He is exactly as she remembered on that day. Her thoughts wander towards an unpleasant place. Hanging up the phone he catches her expression and tenses.

The tension grows between them for the next hour, as the truck winds through the back roads of upper state New York, neither of them speaking. The silence is unnerving, she thinks back to all the times she wished he was there, to just talk to him one more time, only to wake up screaming. Now, he is here, alive and well, right next to her, and for the life of her she can’t express how happy she is. Logan, perceptive as ever, senses her frustration and grows edgier by the minute. Several times he tries to speak only to stop for some unknown reason. After what seems like an eternity, she finally speaks.

“You searched for me all this time.” It was not a question. Her eyes bore into his, searching for something.

“Yeah.” Even though his tone is flat, she sees something, the spark they shared, ever so fleeting, but she is just glad it is still there.

Relaxing her tense muscles she sinks back into her seat. his response is immediate; he sits back, relaxing his shoulders and loosening his grip on the steering wheel. Lazily her gaze wanders over his body, slow and measuring like a soft caress. A feeling rises within her chest, it’s at once excruciating and optimistic. She turns back towards the window before it can overwhelm her.

“So, what happens now?” Her tone is light, measured.

“We hold up somewhere, wait for Chuck to contact us. He's been hinting that he has some kind of new plan.”

She nods, closes her eyes and says nothing more. The emotions swirl within her due to his presence, combined with the excitement of the escape. After years of torture, she is finally free. With that thought, exhaustion drags her down into a deep but restless sleep.

The crunch of the snow covered gravel wakes Marie from her slumber. She jolts up and looks around frantically. For a brief moment, she thinks it was all a dream, that she is still strapped to the operating table, faceless men with gleaming knives hovering over her. She calms down soon as her eyes find his, the concern hiding within those hazel eyes, almost breaking the dam holding her tears back. Almost.

“No motel this time?” She speaks softly, her voice holding a hint of amusement. he grins back, “Too dangerous now, scanners everywhere. Won’t be long before Chuck finds us.”

She shifts in her seat before reaching to open up the glove compartment. Upon seeing the bags of jerky stuffed inside, she smiles. Tracing a finger slowly over the package, she briefly glances at him again, his eyes still focused on her. 

“What have you been up to besides looking for me?” She sees him fumble with the truck keys a moment too long before shutting down the engine.

“Work.” It is a short and terse answer. he is obviously trying to avoid the subject. A sense of dread creeps in from the recesses of her mind. He must have had a life, her very presence must be keeping him away from it. An unpleasant feeling wells up at that thought, and her body tenses. She is being unreasonable and she knows it; he should have a life of his own, especially after what she did.

“It's very... unpleasant work, Marie.” he seems to be trying to convey more, this time, reaching out to her, but all she can do is to sit there frozen.

“Got my memories back.” That definitely snaps her out of her thoughts. Logan regaining his memories was a big deal, he spent much of what could have been their time searching.

“Yeah?” She gives a short response but lets just a hint of curiosity slip through. And he latches on like a lifeline.

“I’m some kinda martial arts master, studied at a place call K’un-Lun. Really came in handy.” He gives her a sidelong glance and a very familiar smile spread across his handsome face. She swallows on reflex at the sight of it, that was not a smile between friends.

“Could still come in handy.” His low baritone vibrates through her.

She turns towards him, her eyes asking the questions she cannot. he holds up his right hand, a faint blue aura swirls around his hand, encasing it. Slowly reaching over, he first touches her palm, and she shivers involuntarily. It’s been so long since a touch held any affection. Then slowly a finger slides up to her wrist and underneath her sleeve.

“Oh.” She gasps out loud when their skin touches, a pleasant warmth spreads from him to her, but the telltale sign of her mutation working simply is not there. Her mind goes completely blank, it is just a finger on her wrist. But it is Logan’s finger, and they're touching skin to skin.

“How?” She yanks off her gloves and clutches at his hand. It is at once both familiar and foreign, she marvels at the size and strength of his hands, both of her slim hands could easily fit in his.

“Ki manipulation. I learned in K’un-Lun, figure it might help us...You know. It's not a perfect counter, but it works, to a degree,” he states simply. When she gives him his trademark quizzical look, he explains, “Ki is another term for life force.”

“Lifeforce...Ki...You can counteract my powers with it,” she replies automatically, in shock, all the while slowly caressing his hand. “When?”

“Was gonna tell you when I came back from Japan before I knew...” he trails off, not able to complete the sentence.

“That I got engaged,” She quickly pulls her hands away and finishes the thought for him.

Silence once again looms between them, when he speaks, his voice is back to the friendly tone. “Why don’t you get in the back and get some rest, Charles should be here soon.”

“Logan?” She wraps her arms around herself, her heart beating rapidly. “You remember that offer you made me?”

“The Getaway Cabin?” he looks at her, a nostalgic grin spreads across his face.

“Yeah, the Getaway Cabin. I wish... I wish I had said yes. I wish I had gone with you, I wish we lived our lives there, together.” She glances at him, searching.

“Marie…” he can't look at her in the eyes. Her heart sinks, but she forces herself to continue.

“I never did marry.” She traces her engagement ring with one finger.

“I was captured a few weeks before the wedding.” She lets out a sad chuckle. ”I'm sure he's moved on by now.”

“You don’t know that, Marie.” His voice is almost pleading. She quickly cuts him off, “You're the one that found me, Logan, you're the one that never gave up. I think it's pretty obvious how much I meant to him.”

“You know, when you asked me to go with you, it all sounded great, but I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure if it was what I wanted, or if it was what the you in my head wanted. ” She dares a look at his face. He looks sad, torn, hopeful; it's that last sign that gives her courage to continue.

“Leaving the X-Men, the school, all my friends, I wasn't sure if it was actually me that wanted it. It's kinda silly thinking back now, a life with you, that's all I ever truly wanted.” She looks at him with hopeful eyes and grabs his hand again. A surge of happiness spreads through her when he tightens his grip. “I can have control now too, I tried really, really hard to learn it. Just so I could close this gap between me and normal people.” she hated the way she sounded just now, she couldn't possibly get more pathetic.

“I really have to concentrate but I made it work. You know, for my wedding night.” Her voice cracks as she presses on. “Of all the people that said they cared or loved me, you're the only one... the only one that tries to close that gap with me, everyone else just tells me to wait, or just brushes it off saying I can work around it.”

“I don’t want to work around it, I want what everyone else has!” She can’t even look him the eye right now, having just laid her heart out on a platter. With a deep breath, she knows the only way is forward. “That offer, you said it was an open offer right? Whenever and wherever, if I changed my mind, you’d take me away?” Her voice was almost a whisper by the end.

“Marie...shit, I would take you away at the drop of a hat, you know that. But things have changed, I’ve changed.” he sounds almost wistful as he speaks. “You know that's what I've always loved about you, no matter how much shit life throws at you, you stay hopeful, kind…”

The happiness she feels turns into giddy excitement. She almost has this, just a bit more. “Logan, we all change, even me. But deep down you're still you. I know it.” She slowly begins to stroke his hand.

“You heard about the Berlin Incident?” he speaks again, in a harsh whisper, his grip almost painful.

“I’ve heard it mentioned, even in the labs. It was a horrible terrorist attack, many...” Her voice trails off at the expression on his face.

“That was me. D.C. too and New York, Paris, London, the list goes on.” he looks straight through her as he speaks. He tries to tug his hand away, but she holds on tight.

“Shortly after you disappeared, I still didn't know then, the war got bad, real bad. We were being exterminated. I had to choose, stay tucked away and hope you’d change your mind. Or do something and give you and others like you a chance of a better future.” All warmth left his voice when he spoke again. “I chose to do something. I exterminated them right back.”

“Logan, it was war, the fact that you feel guilty means it didn’t change who you are. You're still Logan. ” She pulls his hands to her lips for a soft lingering kiss, before resting them on her chest. “We’re okay, we can make it through this.”

“Xavier’s been making plans, it's gonna end this war. I'm suppose to play a part in that.” A hopeful smile appears on his face. “Let's talk about it after, okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

Marie wakes with a gasp, her heart speeds up upon the sight of Logan looming over her. With a firm grip, he eases her out of the truck. Soon she hears the familiar sound of the Blackbird's engines. The jet arrives just as he gets his bags out of the trunk, it hovers over the nearby clearing, thrusters whipping up a blizzard as it lands.

The front of the plane opens and Marie spots a tall, gorgeous, white-haired woman and a massive man covered in blue fur from head to toe. Ororo and Hank stand side by side, looking at her, all smiles. Marie rushes up to the plane as quickly as she is able, trailed by Logan, laden with his packs.

“My stars and garters! It's good to see you again Marie!” Hank wraps Marie up in a full body embrace, practically lifting her off the ground.

“I missed ya' too, Hank!”

“Marie, I’m so glad you're alright.” Storm steps over as soon as Hank releases her. The two women give each other a warm and tender hug.

“Storm!”

“There you are, Marie. I am truly sorry it took us so long to find you.” A rich and cultured voice came from behind. Marie spins around with a wide smile, the Professor looks exactly the same save for a new levitating chair. A figure appears behind him and Marie’s step falters and she falls back straight into Logan.

“Magneto,” she whispers, then yells out in alarm. “Professor!”

“Do not be afraid, Marie. Erik is working with us now,” Charles soothes.

Magneto in full battle dress, stoic as ever, merely nods his head towards her in acknowledgement. Marie, still shaken, can barely stay on her feet. She feels Logan place both hands on her waist to steady her. Marie turns her head and gives him a smile.

“Hank, Storm, Chuck, Magneto.” Logan strides past her and nods to each in turn, sure that she can stay upright.

He carries his bags up the ramp, then proceeds to stuff them into the storage compartment. Marie carefully steps around Magneto and follows him. Grabbing the nearest seat to Logan, she watches him strap himself in.

“You still owe me for the last job, Erik.” She stares at Logan, as he casually asks Magneto for money. Hank, still all smiles as he walks by, stops to pat Logan on the shoulder. Everyone returns to their stations and begin prepping the plane for takeoff. Marie's hand trembles as she fumbles quite a while with her seat belt, her nerves are still frayed. She couldn’t help but wonder, what kind of job Logan does now, especially for someone like Magneto.

“You work for Magneto now?” Marie is tense as she looks Logan straight in the eye.

“I work for lotsa different people.” His tone was is plain, almost dismissive. She continues to stare at him, fighting her own emotions. Magneto did try is best to kill her after all, it’s not something Marie can forget.

“We shared some info, that’s all. His paying me for this job I did in China.” Logan finishes and waits. Marie calms down a bit and searches through some of the memories she recently gained. Then she nods, just barely, and settles back into her seat. She takes in the interior of the plane and sees the professor in the cockpit working with Hank. The entire plane begins to shake as it lifts off the ground.

“So, we are going to China?” Marie leans towards Storm and asks quietly.

“Yes, Bobby and Kitty are there with a group of mutants, hiding out.” Storm replies as she glances up from her console with a smile.

“Bobby and Kitty! I haven’t seen them in forever!” Marie’s mind wanders back to happier times. Before the war, before the labs, back when she was just a student and she had Logan. She glances over at him, reclining in his seat with his eyes shut. She wonders briefly about what could have been, before she too, leans back and closes her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Logan and Marie come to a important decision


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wraps up the prologue. Spoilers Warning for the beginning parts of DOFP. The conferences is largely verbatim, with a few small changes.

The flight to China was faster than Logan expected, even considering the incredible speed of the Blackbird. The plane swoops in low and comes to a hover above an ancient temple. Slowly the plane descends until a small tremor shakes the entire plane. Charles backs away from the controls and stops before the exit ramp.

“They might be a bit on edge, everyone please stay calm.” Charles looks at each of them in the eyes before activating the ramp.

Hank leads the group out, followed by Ororo. The two of them spread out and scout out the landing site. Erik and Charles follow. A tall, dark, man walks out of the main entrance of the temple. Dark coils of his dreadlocks cover his shoulders like the red cloak that covers his body, his hands tight on his weapon. Logan follows Marie, being the last one out of the plane he closes the ramp behind him.

“You’re the Wolverine.” The cloaked man steps closer, before recognition registers in his eyes, he walks straight up to Logan. His voice reveals little emotion, but he offers his hand. “I was there at the Leipzig raid, I’m glad you made it out.”

“Same to you,” Logan replies with a smirk, clasping his hand.

“Bishop.” Another man, athletic in build and clad all in black steps out into the courtyard. Spiky, dark blonde hair offsets the serious expression on his face, when his blue eyes suddenly focus on Marie. Her name comes out in a whisper. “Marie?”

“Bobby?” Marie looks at the young man, with a mix of trepidation, and anxiety. Bobby can only stare back in shock.

A young, pretty brunette, with tired eyes, follows Bobby out. She steps next to him and grasps his hand. Following his gaze, she gasps when she sees Marie standing there. She rushes Marie with a joyous scream, hugging her tight. Bobby follows her with a smile.

“Marie, I can’t believe you're alive!” A yellow blur, tackles into the two girls, pulling them both into a crushing embrace. “I missed you so much!”

The three girls finally break apart wiping at their eyes. Logan looks at the trio with a slight smile. Jubilee is the first to recover, she grabs the other two's hands and starts leading them into the temple

“Come on, we have so much to catch up on!” Practically dragging the other girls with her, she kicks open the temple door and all three disappear inside.

“Let's continue this reunion inside,” Charles says with a most amusing grin on his face.

“Yes, of course, Professor. This way.” Bobby gestures towards the door. Charles and Erik lead the way, Hank and Ororo following behind them. Logan brings up the rear, giving Bobby a pat on the back as he walks by.

* * *

Inside the main hall of the temple, a group of worn, and despondent mutants gathers. The two groups greet each other warily, and once everyone’s introductions are finished Bishop calls the meeting to order.

“Now Kitty, if you would explain to us exactly how you avoid the sentinel's detection?” Charles begins.

“Whenever the sentinels attack, Warpath spots them.” She nods to a Native American sitting nearby, eyes shaded by dark war paint.

“Then I send Bishop back to warn us of the attack before it happens. Blink,” She gestures to a pink skinned, young woman next to her. “Scouts the next site, and then we leave before they ever know we were there.”

“Because we never were,” Warpath emphasizes.

“What do you mean, you were never there?” Hank’s scientific curiosity gets the better of him. “Could it be? Time travel?”

“Yes, just his consciousness into his younger self, his younger body.” Charles clarifies.

“This might just work Charles,” Magneto remarks, realizing the potential of Kitty’s powers.

“What might work?” Kitty voices the confusion of her group.

“We have a plan to end this war, and with your powers, we shall,” Charles spoke on with a hint of regret. “The sentinel program was originally conceived by doctor Bolivar Trask. In the early ‘70, he was one of the world's leading weapons designers. But covertly he had begun experimenting on mutants. Using their gifts to fuel his own research. There was one mutant who had discovered what he was doing.”

“A mutant with the ability to transform herself into anyone,” Magneto adds.

“Mystique!” Colossus practically spat her name out.

”I knew her as Raven, we meet when we were children, grew up together. She was like a sister to me. I tried to help her but only succeeded in driving her away. She hunted Trask across the world and at the Paris Peace Accords in 1973 after the Vietnam War. She found Trask and killed him. It was the first time she killed. But killing Trask did not have the outcome she expected. It only persuaded the government of the need for his program. They captured her that day, tortured her, experimented on her.” The regret in Charles' voice changed to sadness.

“In her DNA, they discovered the secrets to her powers of transformation. It gave them the key they needed to create weapons that could adapt to any mutant power. And in less than 50 years the machines that have destroyed so many of our kind were created. But it all started that day in 1973, the day she first killed. The day she truly became Mystique. If I can get to her stop the assassinations. Keep her out of their hands. Then we can stop the sentinels from ever being born. And end this war before it ever begins.” Charles finished determination shines in his eyes.

“Uh, I can send some back a couple of weeks. Maybe a month but you're talking back decades.” Kitty looks down at her hands briefly. ”You have the most powerful brain in the world Professor… but the mind can only stretch so far before it snaps. It would rip you apart. I'm sorry. No one could survive that trip.”

“I can survive it, that is why you hired me right, Erik?” Logan remarks casually, and Erik simply nods.

“It's a risk, not just for you. You do this, you change history.” Bishop steps into the center of the gathering. “Some of us could be killed. Some of us may never be born. We have no idea how things may change.”

“We could keep going, keep fighting,” Blink chimes in to support Bishop.

“Until what? You’ve got a decision to make. You can keep sending Bishop back in time over and over again to warn you, until one day he doesn't make it and you all die,” Storm adds her voice to Charles'. “Or you can give up this life. So that they and everyone else who died in this war can actually have a future.”

“You're asking us to sacrifice our lives for a future we might not even be a part of?” Sunspot asks.

“Yes.” Erik’s quick affirmation shocks the younger mutants.

“It's a second chance. A better chance for everyone,” Charles implores.

“What you suggest is very difficult to accomplish.” Bishop seems unconvinced.

“It's worth it for a chance of a better future.” Grasping Kitty’s hand, Bobby finally adds his opinion to the discussion.

Bishop simply shakes his head. “Think about it, while Kitty anchors Wolverine in the past we are vulnerable. It could take days before Wolverine could succeed, the sentinels can attack anytime.”

“Does she have to anchor me in the past? Can't she just shove me back and leave me there?" Logan’s gruff voice and strange idea drew everyone’s attention.

“Send your consciousness back permanently? If I do that, I could put you in a coma at best, or I could kill you.” Kitty blanches at the suggestion.

“I’ll be fine,” Logan reassures her, confident as ever.

“The backlash could kill me...” Kitty’s words came out in a whisper.

“Which brings us back to my point. Too risky,” Bishop says with finality.

“I’ll do it,” Marie speaks up, her voice full and clear.

“No, if it can kill Kitty-” Logan quickly starts to deny her suggestion.

Marie ignores the objection. “This is the best option if something goes wrong Kitty is needed to help you all escape. Besides, I still have some of Wolverine's healing.” Marie gives Logan a challenging look. “I’ll take some of her powers now and we can start as soon as she recovers.”

A murmur of agreement spreads throughout the room, Charles’ gaze sweeps across all the assembled mutants and he smiles. “Well, I believe that settles the matter. Let all have a rest before fighting this one last battle.” Charles turns and leaves the room with Erik.

Before the group breaks apart, a tall handsome man, with mesmerizing red pupils, clad in a dark trench coat enters the room. Most of the eyes in the room gravitate toward his natural charm.

“Well, what did Gambit miss?” His red eyes focus on Marie. “Chere?”

Marie picked up Logan’s low growl and saw him stalking off towards a corner, flexing his fist with every step. Fidgeting uncomfortably, her attention wavers between the departing Wolverine and the approaching Gambit. The decision is made for her when Remy sweeps her into his arms.

“Mon amour!” Remy says as he twirls Marie around, before drawing her into an embrace. Before she can lean into it, Marie notices a beautiful woman with blond tresses peeking out from her cloak. She stalks towards them, a scowl marring her pale face. A glitter on her left-hand draws Marie’s attention, gold band resting on her left ring finger. Marie quickly pushes Remy away and examines his left hand, a matching gold band on his hand.

“Marie, please Remy-” Remy tries to reach for her, but she steps back and puts a hand on his chest.

“It’s okay, I understand,” Giving Remy a sad smile, she removes her engagement ring and places it in his hand, enclosing it with her own. Giving it a gentle squeeze, Marie lets her hand drop and turns to greet the approaching woman.

“Hi, I’m Marie.” She offers her hand, a slightly forced smile on her face. The cloaked woman regards her curiously. “Belladonna, Remy’s wife.”

Remy grimaces as the two women size each other up. Belladonna hooks her arm around Remy and pulls him closer, and Marie takes a small step back. 

“Remy thought you died chere. Then everything just gone to hell, and Remy-” Torn between the two, Remy does his best to explain himself. Marie decides to end this as quickly as she can before her emotions can overwhelm her.

“It’s okay, there were other things you had to do, important things, and people you needed to protect.” Her hands clasp together before her, Marie unconsciously rubs the spot where her engagement ring had rested. “We had some good times together, right?”

Marie continues to beam her smile at them, her unease growing by the second. Then Kitty’s hand comes to rest on her shoulder, Marie turns to her in surprise. Kitty stands right next to Marie, a silent, but significant gesture of support. Marie has to fight her urge to give Kitty another hug.

“Hey Remy, Bella,” Kitty greets them with a nod. “Marie is due for a debriefing with us. You don’t mind do you?” Without waiting for a response, she puts a hand on Marie’s shoulder and guides her out of the great hall.

“Thanks, Kitty.” Marie’s whispers, and taps her head against Kitty’s. Jubilation joins them near the door, wrapping a comforting hand along Marie’s waist. The three friends walk in silence content to be in each others presence again.

* * *

Logan is sitting on the ground leaning up against a pillar, finally settling in an isolated section of the temple. A pack lays open before him, a bottle of vodka in his hands. A light knock draws him out of his thoughts. Marie stands in the open doorway, her gaze lingering on him.

“How ya feeling?” His low gruff voice seems to reverberate throughout the room. She absently rubs her ring finger.

“I’m fine.” She walks over to him, grabbing his bottle and taking a large swig. The liquor burns as it goes down, she lets out a sigh as the warmth settles into her stomach.

“Ya' been crying.” His voice is low and uncharacteristically light. His eye following her every movement.

“Just got a bit emotional, him marrying someone else and all.” She gives him a tight smile and sits down next to him. He clenches his fists and tenses.

“Stop, Logan. I've been missing for years, I'm actually glad he moved on.” Taking another deep gulp she returns his bottle to him. His fingers lightly brushing against her hand, another surge of warmth settle in her lower belly, this time, it's not the alcohol

“I should have stayed.” He just sets it down in front of him. Years of guilt coming to the surface.

“No point regretting it now.” Her hand absently traces a pattern on his knee.

He can't help but reach out, holding her warm, soft hand in his, covering it completely. “Not going to the cabin, are we?” He sounds resigned when he speaks again.

“No, Logan. We agreed to help, they need us.” Her gaze sweeps over him as he says those words. She searches his eye him for understanding, instead, she finds resignation.

Relishing the feel of his skin on her, he draws her against him, letting out a growl of satisfaction when she presses herself tighter into his side.

“I was told we’d win a war, not erase history.” His brow furrows and his eyes appear distant. “We might not ever meet, you might never even be born.”

She snuggles even closer to him, removing his hand from hers, she slings his arm over her shoulders and closes her eyes.

“No memories of wars and camps, a chance to have a normal life. A second chance. I think it's worth it,” she lightly whispers.

“You sure?” He asked this exact question of her when she told him about her engagement.

“I’m sure.” She couldn’t reply last time, this time, there was no hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Marie and Logan in the new timeline


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Logan and Marie's new lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a somewhat obscure cameo in this chapter.

Another battlefield, another war, years ago he supposedly saved the future... since then it’s been one battle after another. He is not even sure if what he did actually make any difference. It certainly did not seem so here, in the ruined lobby of Grand Novigrad Hotel, at the middle of the capital city of Sokovia, where he sit and waits.

Dreaded rumble of distant artillery sets the entire room on edge. The huddled mass of young conscripts, smelling of death and despair, draw tighter together, in fear or perhaps comfort. The rebels are looming in the suburbs; they’re expected to assault the city any time now, the final throes of a vicious war.

Logan feels a hint pity for these soldiers, the war is practically over, everyone who is anyone knows it. He got paid up front, when this war is over, all he has to do is to fight his way out and leave. But these kids, they have nowhere to go, their homes are in ruins. Even if they survive, it's unlikely they will have much of a future, having fought on the losing side of the war.

The entire building shakes, dust and debris fall from the ceiling. The shelling is finally reaching them. Logan ignores the spike in the stench, terror is filling the room. The bombardment is sustained and concentrated, he immediately realizes that this is it, the rebels wouldn’t expend this much munitions in a feint, the final assault has begun.

“They’re attacking!” A young lieutenant rush into the room, in total panic, yelling in Sokovian. “There is no contact with HQ. What should we do?”

He looks directly at Logan, his eyes pleading. Taking his cue, rest of his platoon automatically looks to Logan as well. Rubbing his forehead, Logan sighs, commanding these green conscripts, some as young as sixteen years old, is not something he wanted to do. But his squad left early, leaving him without his own command. Logan could have left with his squad, but he was paid until the end of the week, and if nothing else he is a man of his word. His gaze wanders the room, meeting the eyes of every soldier.

“Okay, everyone does exactly what I say when I say it. If you're not good with that, then you find your own way,” Logan growls out, in flawless Sokovian. Everyone in the room nods, hanging on his every word. “Grab your gear, double check your weapons and ammo, and take only what you need. We move out right after the first wave hits our position.”

The platoon scrambles to their task, and the young officer approaches him.

“We are attacking? I thought you're helping us escape,” he whispers, his voice trembling.

“You think you can outrun their motorized rifle platoons?” The officer swallows and shakes his head. Logan presses his point home. “Their best troops will be racing east. Once we punch a hole through that frontline, we can cut straight through their rear echelon. You’ll be home free, and I’ll be at the border in less than a week.”

The young officer nods numbly and turns to leave, but Logan grabs his shoulder, he turns, fear in his eyes. Logan reaches for the officer’s shirt pocket and retrieves two knock off Cubans and grins. “Down payment for my services.”

* * *

It actually took an entire week, and half the platoon just to push past the front. The rebels were far better equipped and trained than Logan expected. This significant increase in combat quality of rebel troops, at this stage of the war, would normally raise alarm bells in Logan's head, but his contract expired two days ago and he is just beyond caring. The remaining soldiers all went their separate ways shortly after they passed the front. He is just three days from the border now, in civilian clothing, he expects an easy trip through.

Crouching before a small fire inside a damp, crumbling barn, he waits for the last of his rations to heat up. Pitter patter of small feet reaches his ears, cutting through the sounds of rain splattering on mud. The distinct sound of army boots slugging through soggy soil follows. He readies himself just as the barn door bursts open; a young girl with flaming red hair and haunted greens eyes set against a gaunt face rushes in. She closes the door and braces her frail body against it to no effect. She lands on her face moments later, when the door is kicked in. Three tall, muscular soldiers walk in smirking at the sight of the girl sprawled in the mud.

They stop when they spot Logan still crouched in front of his dinner. The lead soldier steps forward, raising his weapon, but one of the other soldiers stops him with a hand on his shoulder. He leans in and whispers. The leader's eyes appraise Logan with a new curiosity.

“My friend here says you’re the Wolverine.” The leader’s Sokovian was accented, heavily. Logan was quick to place him, he must be a Ukrainian. While foreign fighters are not uncommon here, after all, Logan was one himself, the gear these men carry sets them apart from normal grunts. 

“What of it?” Logan extends his sense outward, hearing and smelling nothing else but the rain, mud, and rotting wood. The rain is interfering with his abilities, but Logan doesn't want the sound of gunfire drawing in curious soldiers, so he stays his hand.

“I heard rumors, that you kill entire platoons of men. By yourself.” By his body language and smell, it’s obvious the leader did not believe it.

“Yer point?” Logan glared back. The other two men edge away, nervously glancing between Logan and their commander.

“You're contracted with the former government is expired, yes?” Still confident, brash even, the officer practically sneers. Logan nods, he has a good idea what's going to happen next, their intentions are pretty plain, even without his superior senses.

“We leave with this girl, peacefully and in exchange, we don't report-” He is stopped again by his friends, who quickly drop two solid Good Delivery gold bars onto the ground. The heavy glimmering metal sinks partly into the muddy soil.

“Please pardon my friend, he is an idiot.” The leader gives his friend an annoying glance but does not interrupt. “These gold bars, are the payments for disturbing your dinner.”

“And for letting you take the girl.” Logan completes their offer for them.

The said girl who has at this point stayed perfectly still, looks at him. Despair flashes in her eyes before it disappears behind fierce determination and anger. Logan smells her decision before she even makes it. He almost chuckles, not many people dare to look at him like that, she is young and hasn't a clue as to who he is, but she’s got guts.

“That's a lot of money for one skinny waif.” Logan eyes the gold while making subtle changes to his stance.

“Yes, it is.” The second man replies. This is no ordinary girl, Logan knows that now. If he leaves her to these men, she will be in for far worse than the usual beating and raping. For a moment Logan considers sitting this one out, the gold bars are worth at least a hundred grand each, and two of the three soldiers have some sense in their heads. Could be among the easiest money he’s ever made.

The young girl seems to notice something and tenses, still staring at him, ready for whatever may happen. It was the look in her eyes that made the decision for Logan. He's seen that look before; determination and hope. Marie had this look in her eyes the last time he saw her, right before he was sent back. Just like Marie, this girl hasn’t given into despair. Not like the soldiers he led through the ruins of Novi Grad, not like this entire damned country.

His combat knife flew from his hand, and Logan was in motion. In the time took for the knife to embed itself in the chest of the leader, Logan was already covered half the distance between him and the barn door. The two remaining men futilely attempt to sight him with their guns, but it is already over.

Logan’s claws flash before him, severing a hand from each man at the wrist and cleaving through their assault rifles. Sweeping the leg out from under the man on the right, Logan head butts him as he falls, breaking his nose and fracturing his skull. The remaining man attempts to draw his pistol, Logan was faster, though, his claws drove through the man’s solar plexus before the gun even left its holster.

He stood over the three dead bodies, blood dripping from his claws, he turns and his eyes fall on the girl, who simply stares back. The cover to his food canister pops and the girl jumps with a squeal, eyes wide in shock. Logan can hear the pounding of her heart. Soon the delicious scent of salted pork on rice wafts into the room and the girl's stomach growls loudly. Logan grins, the tension in the room completely evaporates.

“Spoon is in the green bag, eat up.” Digging up some dried rations Logan watches as the young girl tentatively tastes the food, gasping in delight, she shovels the food into her mouth with gusto.

* * *

With a child in tow, Logan drastically reduces his pace. The planned three-day trip is looking more and more like a week long one. But the girl proves to be an acceptable company, she is quite observant with a penchant for mischief. She is naturally stealthy, and Logan found he needed to actively pay attention to her or she would slip underneath his notice and pilfer through his packs.

“Ava, stop that.” The young girl jumped away and stopping immediately. With an innocent smile plastered to her face, she walks back to him.

“How it is that you always notice?” She peers at his face with wide eyes.

“I wouldn’t be the best if a waif of a girl like you can get one over me,” Logan remarks, while knocking back the last of his whiskey.

“Can you train me? I want to be like you.” The girl sits down in front of him, cross-legged, excitement shining in her eyes.

“No.”

Logan’s gruff denial does nothing to dampen her enthusiasm. She chirps on. “Why not?”

“I got better things to do than to babysit a kid.” That was not the end of it; Logan can see the gears turning in her head. Her lips bunch into a pout and tears brimming her eyes, she directs a pleading look at Logan. Kid’s good.

“That crap doesn't work on me.” Logan brushes her off without even looking at her. Tears hug the edge of Ava's eyes, ready to slip at any moment.

He sighs, “Look, there is this school, for gifted kids like you. I’ll send ya there.” Finally sparing a glance at the young girl, he saw a few tears staining her cheeks. Logan reaches over and ruffles her hair. “And if ya behave, I’ll check up on ya between jobs. Maybe teach ya a trick or two.”

“Promise?” Her voice is quiet and pleading.

“Yeah, promise.” Logan relents, wondering why he’s making promises to a scared little girl, again.

* * *

For as long as Marie can remember, things have been planned for her, her clothing laid out each morning, for her to dress appropriately as a lady. Her every meal planned out, weeks in advance, to ensure a proper nutrition. Her friends, vetted, researched long before she ever met them, all done in the name of protecting her. She would never begrudge her mother for it, she saved Marie from a life on the streets after all, but sometimes she really wishes her mother would trust her to make her own choices.

In addition, her well-regulated life is a presence in her head. One she’s felt since she was a young child, a presence very much like her yet so much different. The presence is comforting, more often than not; it is difficult for her to differentiate herself from this presence. Along with the presence comes dreams and memories; painful, terrifying things done to her, exotic, foreign locale she’s never been to, futile, desperate battles she’s never fought...but most of all, a glimpse of wild dark hair, intense hazel eyes, warm, tender touches from a love she has never met.

“Lady Marie?” A familiar voice pulls her from her thoughts. “Your clothes are laid out for you in your dressing room and your mother is waiting for you.”

“Thank you, Greg.” She shakes the sleep from her body and stumbles into the bathroom for her morning ritual. She leaves her bedroom a short while later dressed in her Sunday best. She fingers the silk lace woven into her hair, and runs a hand down from the form-fitting, lace, ruffled white blouse, that's wore over her favorite floral patterned, light green summer dress.

“Marie? Are you ready?” Irene's voice calls out from downstairs. She fastens the pearl necklace around her neck and puts on her emerald earrings. “Yes, Momma, I’ll be right down.”

“You look wonderful today.” Irene draws her into a hug soon as she arrives downstairs. Marie smiles, “Momma! You can’t really see me.”

“I don’t have to, I know you're beautiful.” Irene pulls back and runs her hand up and down Marie’s arm. 

Taking Irene’s hand, Marie’s guides her out of her home and into their waiting Limo. It was shiny, roomy, and very conspicuous, flanked by security guards. Marie sighs to herself, there are benefits and drawbacks being the adopted daughter of a prominent and powerful US Senator, lately, she's feeling the drawbacks far more than the benefits. She opens the car door and helps Irene inside. Marie takes her seat next to Irene as the staff files in after them. 

Emma, her mother’s newest assistant, enters last; dressed immaculately, her silky blond hair styled in a bob, and somehow managing to effortlessly look both professional and sexy at the same time, in her tailor Versace suit. She hands Irene a large stack of paper, before smiling at Marie. Marie and Emma had immediately formed a sort of rapport, and since then Marie has thought of Emma like a big sister she never had.

“Can we get breakfast on the way, Momma?” Marie inquires as she looks out the window.

“Sorry, we have brunch with the Governor after church,” Irene replies, a hand gliding over the documents in her lap, her voice slightly distracted.

Despite Marie’s annoyance at having to attend another of the governor's brunch, she holds her tongue. Her mother is in one her daily telepathic conference with renowned Professor Xavier, it is the primary reason someone as young as Emma is employed on her mother’s staff.

“Oh I forgot to tell you, I have to leave for an important meeting tonight, I’ll be gone for a two days. Jake will take you to school and your piano lessons.” Irene reaches over to squeeze Marie’s hand, “Don’t pout dear.”

“Yes, Momma.” Marie couldn’t help but pout, it’s going to be lonely by herself. Irene's hand rises to gently stroke Marie’s cheek. “I’m sorry, Marie, is a very important meeting.”

“I know, Momma.” Marie grabs Irene’s hand and pulls it down to her lap so she can rest her head on Irene’s shoulder.

“I know your birthday is the day after tomorrow. I promise I’ll make it back before midnight, so we can celebrate it together.” Irene leans over and kisses Marie on the temple. “And I’ll make it up to you by throwing you the best birthday party ever.”

“Momma!” Marie hugs Irene tightly, forget the party, being with her mother on her birthday is more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, they meet again for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting of familiar strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of POV changes in this chapter between Logan and Marie, hope its not to confusing

Nauseatingly sweet Pop songs play on the juke box. The radio next to the bar drones on about the Serbian withdraw from Kosovo. Logan blocks out the rest of the report, he was just there a few months ago, during some of the worst parts of the fighting, and he did not wish to rehash those memories.

Leaning against the bar, the snow falling outside dredges up other memories, conflicting memories, he and Marie seems to have a connection with snow. It was snowing when he found her, it was snowing when he lost her, it was snowing when she returned to him, and it was snowing when he left her behind. It is these downtimes between jobs that he allows his mind to wonder, whether or not he made a difference, if life is truly better now than before. 

A large hairy hand pats Logan on the shoulder, shaking him out of his memories.

“Hey, Logan, we’re putting up another strike team to go back to Kosovo, need some urban warfare expertise, you in?” The man looked familiar, but he couldn’t put a name to the face.

“Maybe next time, got a few potential jobs that's closer to home, suppose to pay well.” Logan nods at the man. The man grins and pats him again on the back and says something, but Logan's already stopped paying attention.

A brunette enters the bar, dark glasses covering her eyes; a short pixie cut frames her face. She smells upper class with an undertone of something that digs at his memories. It is obvious the way she moves that she is blind. Logan keeps an eye on her as she slowly makes her way towards him.

“Mister Howlett?” Her voice wavers, fear and anxiety wafts from her, but underneath he picks up a familiar scent.

“Just Logan,” His voice sounds rougher than usual, as he turns to face her. She physically shrinks back from him, before straightening herself out.

“I-I am Irene Adler, we spoke on the phone.” She flinches when he grabs her arm, but lets him guide her to a stool. He is definitely not imagining the scent, it’s faint but it’s there.

“What can I do ya for?” Logan sees her tense and clutches the bar. She leans in and whispers conspiratorially, “I am in need of a security expert.”

“How much ya paying?” She pulls a envelope out of her purse and slides it to Logan. Not giving the envelop a glance, he concentrates on the scent, even if there is no possibility of them being together, he would like to see her at least once. “Make it cash and you got a deal.”

* * *

Logan stares out the window of his taxi cab, as the verdant Mississippi countryside zooms by his window. It's over sixty years since he arrived in the past; the future he left Marie behind in is gone. He meets Charles, Erik, and Raven, even worked with them briefly, and it was good work, saving lives, helping people. But he is a soldier, he didn't belong there, he belongs on the battlefield.

He wandered away from the school and the X-Men and sank back into old habits, killing. It’s what he was best at. During his brief respites, he had been tempted several times to scour the Mississippi for Marie. But each time he held back, not sure if he could handle the truth, Marie might not even exist in this world. Yet now he was here, Marie’s home state, on his way to met her.

It irks him how nervous he is right now, like a teenager on prom night, as the saying goes. Not that he's ever been to prom, his rite of passage was far different from normal, one soaked in blood. His mind returns to Marie, her parents are different this time, Irene Adler is a powerful, well-known politician, rich too if she can drop a quarter of a million like spare change. Her life definitely sounds better off, he resolves to just check out her new life, and if all is well, he will let her live it.

“Are you alright Mr. Howlett?” A surprisingly pleasant voice, from the voluptuous blond woman next to him, draws him away from his musings.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he grunts out while continuing to look out the window.

“You had a very faraway look just now,” Emma remarked, obviously looking to start a conversation. 

“Just thinkin,” he definitely isn't interested in a conversation right now, too many things to sort through before he meets Marie again.

“We’ve met before, though you might not remember-” Emma seems oblivious to his hints.

“I remember, you're that scrawny blond girl I rescued from that lab in Massachusetts,” Logan interrupted her, then regrets the outburst, just a bit. He still remembers her strapped to a gurney in an isolation room. When he first saw her lying there, he almost mistook her for Marie, who was strapped like that for years under the mansion.

“You still smell the same, despite all that artificial scent you spray on yourself.” She tilts her head and looks at him in surprise, and he finally meets her eyes and smirks at her.

She smiles flirtatiously at his remark, “So I am still just a scrawny, foul smelling little girl you rescued from the labs?”

“Never said you smelled bad and obviously not little anymore,” Logan remarks offhandedly.

“I never got the chance to say thank you.” With eyes downcast, Emma fiddles with her fingers, clearly not used to showing sincere gratitude.

“Don’t mention it, glad to see you doing well.” Out of habit, Logan ruffles her hair. She gives him an angry glare and an indignant gasp; she reaches her hand up to fix her stylish bangs. By the tinge of red on her cheeks and her happy scent, she is obviously not too angry at him.

* * *

The taxi pulls up the gate of a lush country villa. Logan pauses at the site of the home, its tall angular roof, lancet windows and towering red brick chimney brought stirrings of nostalgia within him. A brown haired woman with dark sunglasses sits prim and proper on the bench, her hand resting on a cane. Upon hearing Logan’s footsteps, she rises out of the chair and calls out nervously.

“Is that you? Mr. Howlett?” On her home turf, Irene is every bit a lady, but her fashion is slightly off for a southern belle, and she has no accent. And that scent is so strong here, but Logan can’t help but take a deeper breath, and his nose fills with the scent of Marie.  
“Just Logan.”

He takes the time to examine her; she wore a pink sundress, properly tailored. Dark sunglasses cover her eyes, and her short brown hair is held in place by several silver hairpins. Logan walks up the steps to greet her. One of her hands reaches out and grabs him by the arm, she smiles.

“I'm so glad you made it, was all my arrangement satisfactory?” She lets him lead her back to her seat.

“Yeah, real classy. Never flew first class before.”

“Good to hear. Things have been getting real tense here. I’m sure my normal security detail can keep me safe but my daughter is another matter.” Her fingers taps nervously on her cane as she speaks.

“Yer daughter-” A very familiar voice breaks his train of thought, Logan suppresses the urge to sweep her into his arms, she looks so much like his Marie, even if she is not exactly his Marie, even if she has a life without him, just looking at the expression on her face, Logan felt everything he gave up is worth it.

* * *

Marie had been busy getting ready for her birthday when she heard the car pull up to their house. That must be the person her mother was waiting for, she thought to herself. Increasing her pace, she rushes to finish her task.

She had been dying of curiosity when she first heard that her mother had hired a bodyguard for her. Some general had recommended him to her mother, said they were an old acquaintance of sorts. Considering that her mother hired him to protect her around the clock, he must have been a close acquaintance. Making sure everything is in its place one last time, she almost runs downstairs in her excitement.

She steps into the entry hall of her home and catches a glimpse of the mystery man from the window. His stance is relaxed, seeming totally at ease as he stands near the porch conversing with her mother, his deep baritone voice can be heard even through their thick oak door.

Marie would recognize that voice anywhere and she resists the urge to dash out there and jump into his arms, reminding herself that her Logan doesn't yet exist in this world

“Momma?” She opens the front door and steps out like a proper lady. Time seems to slow down as Marie meets a pair of hazel eyes with her own. Her heart skips a beat when she finds his pupils darken, focusing on her completely, sweeping over her body, taking her in.

He is taller than she expected, towering above both her and her mother. His dark features belie the gentleness in his eyes. Outlines of taut muscles can be seen on his large, leather-jacketed frame, a pair of old dark jeans hung low on his hips, tightly covering his long muscular legs. Black leather work boots and a large silver buckle round out his outfit, he is exactly as she always imagined he would be, images pulled from memories not quite her own.

“Marie?” His voice was barely a whisper, a whisper Marie is not certain if she heard it at all. Still, a tingle shoots down her spine, only he has ever said her name like that before. Trying her best to compose herself, and slow her pounding heart, she turns on her southern charm, unleashing her brightest smile, and her warmest greeting.

“Hi, I’m Marie. I’m very pleased to meet you.” Gracefully dipping her legs and drawing out her new bright green sundress in a curtsy, eyes flickering back to his face just in time to see a ghost of a smile.

“Marie, a proper lady waits to be introduced.” Her mother chides her, a frown marring her face. Marie pretends to be shocked by her own forwardness. She lowers her gaze, a light blush suffusing her cheeks.

“Mr. Howlett, I'd like you to meet my daughter Marie, Marie this is Mr. Howlett. He has graciously agreed to accompany us as a bodyguard.” Marie was lost in her own mind, memories of Logan flashing before her, his sensual chuckle, his large warm hands, the way he quirks his eyebrow. Marie knows everything about this man, she also knows nothing of this man.

His voice, rumbling like distant thunder, waking her from her daydream, Marie meets his eyes with her own.

“Logan’s fine, how are ya kid?” His smile washes over her, and she feels a warm glow spread throughout her. But no matter how flustered she is, her southern manners, drilled in repeatedly since early childhood, always shine through.

“Then please, call me Marie. Logan.” Smiling delightedly at the twinkle in his eyes at her response, Marie is happy that this Logan is so much like her own.

“Marie, manners!” Irene sighs in exasperation and starts walking into the house. “Please come in Mr. Howlett. You must be tired; I’ll have someone show you to your room.”

“Best behavior, Marie,” Irene whispers as she walks by Marie on her way to the living room. Even though she know a lecture on propriety is coming soon, for some reason, Marie couldn’t help but feel excited in this man’s presence.

* * *

The mansion is huge, over thirty rooms in all, plus the servant's quarters. The floor layout was familiar, similar to the house he grew up in, and just like his childhood home, about half a dozen people lived here, in a place fit for at least thirty, a rather lonely place.

The security situation is beyond lax by Logan’s standards, but he is quick to remind himself that this is not a war zone, the security team here is used to the occasional stalker or protester, not defending against an infantry assault. Not to mention that he is only responsible for one person this time, Marie. His contract was very specific if anything was to happen, Marie’s safety is to be prioritized above all else, even Irene herself.

So Logan finds himself in the main hall, watching as throngs of guests parade pass him in their finest clothing and accessories. A veritable who’s who of Mississippi’s rich and famous is gathered here, Logan marvels at the sheer undertaking in the preparation of a birthday party for Marie, the difference in social status alone between them seems insurmountable.

Marie enters the foyer looking absolutely stunning. The entire ballroom turns toward her, she is dressed in a semi-translucent, straight light green gown with silver flower embroidery. Taking all of her in, Logan couldn't help but swallow reflexively, the gown is modestly cut, just over the swell of her breast, dipping low to her hip in the back, tight around the waist, and left the shoulders bare. The bodice is accented with gold lace along the neckline and the back. She wore matching silk gloves up to the elbow, and wrapped around her shoulders is a lace stole with water lilies and magnolias embroidered in exquisite detail. She walks by giving him a shy smile, and a sparkle caught his eye, just under her auburn curls a jewel studded tiara peaks out.

Fighting back an urge to growl, Logan watches as some teenaged jock takes her hand and leads her away. Hoping to calm himself, he returns to his rounds, lighting his cigar, hoping, wishing the bitter smoke would remove the scent lingering in the air. Two full circles around the mansion later, Logan finally returns to the ballroom, he does his best to maintain a constant vigil on the entire room. A slip of a girl on the cusp of woman, swaying to the music, always draws his eyes.

Logan wonders, each time his eyes find their way back to Marie, if this is how it is going to be for them from here on, Marie, beautiful, radiant, smiling, in the center, surround by her friends, family and loved ones; While he lurks at the edge in the shadows, unwilling to disturb her happiness, but also unable to stay away.

* * *

With a hesitant grasp on her hand, Cody led Marie through the multitude of well-wishers. Marie could recall many of them from memory, she’s met most of them at fundraisers, and Marie has no doubt that this party is also serving that function. She is led past Emma, surrounded by a horde of young men, many personal assistants like her, several are famous and powerful, the governor's son Jake included. Marie flashes Emma a grateful smile, if anyone can keep that creep occupied it was Emma, Marie really did not need “wandering hands” anywhere near her today. The pervert didn’t take no for an answer, and because his father is governor he tends to get away with it.

A few years ago, back when she thought Logan was just a fantasy, Cody had seemed so attractive, so mature. Marie still feels guilt for hurting him, even if it was another lifetime ago, so when he approached her in school, and to her surprise was cleared by her mother’s security team, she agreed to be his girlfriend. It was easy to fall into that happy life, in Mississippi, with a loving family, a good boyfriend, and a few close friends.

Then Logan appears and knocks her right back to reality, suddenly her personal problems seem small now when compared to the struggle of mutants, the inevitable appearance of her curse, oh and the sheer intensity of her feelings towards him. He looks incredible especially tonight; she’s never seen him dressed up before.

When she first entered the room, no one else existed in that moment. It was just her in her ball gown dressed to the nines, and him standing there, in a classical style three piece suit, silver trimmed, black dinner jacket, with peaked lapels. His hands fingering his shirt pocket, the obvious location of his cigars. A silk, light gray vest, and tie over a pressed white silk dress shirt. Matching black slacks and polished leather boots rounded out his outfit and Marie bit back a chuckle, only Logan would come to a black tie event in boots. 

She barely remembers who’s hand still held hers, Marie’s thought are completely on Logan, for whatever reason, he pulled a disappearing act soon after she arrived in the ballroom. She was looking forward to a dance with him, as the birthday girl, it was only proper that he ask her, and wish her a sweet sixteen.

After cycling through many well-wishers, Marie finds herself in a slow dance partnered with Cody. She can’t help but feel something is wrong, someone else should be here with her, then she spots him leaning against the wall. There Logan stands in the corner of the ballroom, neatly trimmed mutton chops that contrast with his dark wild hair, his eyes focused and alert, sweeping the entirety of the room regularly, looking every part of the professional bodyguard.

Marie notices, though, how Logan’s eyes always return to her after he makes a check of the room, tracing her every step, following her every action. He must, of course, he is her bodyguard, but she can pretend, pretend those warm hazel eyes look at her because he wants to because he finds her attractive because she is important to him. And for a fleeting moment, she is no longer pretending, because her smile is just for him.

Suddenly Marie senses a shadow looming over her, she snaps out of her fantasy long enough to see Cody leaning in, eyes half lidded. Before she can react, his hands slide up her arms, onto her bare shoulders; she feels something inside her snap, and a very familiar tingle spreads through her body. The first hints of Cody seeping into her, Marie tries her hardest to push him away, but he holds firm. Foreign thoughts begin to push into her mind, and Marie braced herself for this intrusion. Her eyes focus on a blur that suddenly appears between them, she immediately recognizes Logan’s arm that is now around her waist, a large warm hand splay over her stomach, finally she realizes Cody is sprawled on the floor. 

“W-What happened?” Cody rubs the back of his head, looking about confused.

“Got a bit too excited?” Logan is clearly amused as he reaches down towards Cody, picking him up as if he is just a child, and stands him next to Marie. “I heard you took a solid hit during practice, could be a concussion.”

“Umm...yes, thank you.” Still, in a bit of a daze, Cody takes Marie’s hand again, leading her towards the refreshment tables. Marie steals a quick glance at Logan’s retreating figure before her thoughts return to her newly manifested powers. The power is still weak, she has memories of it, mere seconds of contact can put a normal human into a coma, the fact Cody just got a bit dizzy means she has a few precious moments of normalcy remaining and she intends to relish it.

After making sure Cody is comfortably seated, Marie returns to the dance floor, determined to face the end of her normal life on her own terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Irene and Marie discusses what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be a bit sparse over the holiday season.

After the final guest has left Marie immediately sought out her mother, finding her huddled in her study, grim-faced with Logan and Emma. They seem to have just concluded a discussion. Logan is the first to sense Marie, his eyes glance at the door, it's a subtle movement, but quickly picked up by Emma.

“Marie?” Logan calls out, his rough voice seemingly gentle. Marie steps out to the doorway and slowly walks towards him. He casually takes hold of her arm and escorts her to the conference table, then returning to close the door behind them. Marie is ever so thankful that Logan is here with her during this stressful part of her life..

Irene walks slowly around the table stopping halfway way, and hesitates. Sensing their distress Logan quickly removes his jacket and drapes it over her bare shoulders, then stepping away.

“Momma?” Marie’s voice comes out in a whisper.

Irene closes the remaining distance between them and draws her into an embrace, sniffing slightly. “Marie… My darling child, I just don’t know what to say.” Irene pulls back slightly hands still on her shoulders.

Marie smiles back. “It’s okay, Momma.”

“Excuse me, Senator Adler; Professor Xavier's has just contacted me, he would be happy to enroll Marie in his school.” Emma stands to the side, a manicured finger on her temple, perfectly poised, but her eyes shine with empathy.

“What school, Momma?” Marie asks although she has a faint idea from her memories, an image of a large Victorian mansion flashes in her mind, children, some obviously mutants playing on grounds.

“Professor Charles Xavier is a friend of mine who has been assisting me in the fight for equal rights for mutants. He has a school for gifted children in Westchester, New York. I think it might be best if we transferred you there to finish your education.” Irene is clearly reluctant.

Marie squeezes her hand. “I understand Momma is would be nice to be around others like me. And besides, I'll be closer to you when you're at work.” Irene draws Marie close again, hugging her tight.

* * *

Marie packs her belongings in a daze, she knew her powers would manifest eventually, but she always thought she would have more time, now the simplest touch is denied to her. It was the sheerest coincidence that Logan happened to be her bodyguard when it happened, and just like her Logan, he noticed before things could have taken a disastrous turn. But rumors could already be spreading, and it's certainly possible that the doctors will detect something unusual in Cody.

She rushes downstairs, her large pack bobbing and weaving as she runs out the front door, clad in her green coat, and covered from head to toe. A state of dress that was alarmingly familiar, even though this is the first time she has ever dressed this way. She finds Logan in the driveway leaning against a black SUV, waiting. Her mother is anxiously giving him directions, in hushed whispers. Logan’s eyes find her and Marie fight back a sense of thrill when he visibly gives her a once over. 

Irene and Emma both noticed her then and they gave her an encouraging smile. Marie dives into Irene’s arms and hugs her tight. After a long few seconds, she pulls back, and Irene wipes some tears from her eyes. Emma takes the opportunity to approach and taps Marie lightly on the shoulders, a large package held in her hands.

“Inside are all your new identification papers and ID card, when you're at the school, you will go by the name Marie D'Ancanto.” Marie receives the package with undisguised shock “Change my name? Why?”

“It’s for your safety, dear. I have many enemies who hate mutants with a passion, if they found out about you…” Irene clenches her fist in frustration.

“Don’t worry, I got her” Logan steps pats Irene on the shoulder, then he take Marie’s bags out of her hands, and loads them into the back of the black SUV.

“Mr. Howlett? Umm, May I ask you to look after my daughter, I know we agreed you only take payments up front if you would-”

Irene was cut off rather gruffly by Logan “It's fine, I got some business with Chuck anyway.”

“Th-Thank you Mr. Howlett.” Irene hugs Marie one more time and lets Marie go. “Please be careful dear.”

Marie leans out the window waving, even after her Mother and Emma are out of sight. Finally, she rests head on her seat and lets out a sob. She feels Logan's hand reach over and rub her head affectionately.

“You’ll be alright kid.”

* * *

Together, in a hotel room with Marie, this was the start of many fantasies for Logan. Those fantasies are the reason he initially asked for separate rooms, for propriety’s sake he told her, but Marie had objected. She trusts him and feels safer if he is close by, so here they are two queen beds side by side, in a luxurious suite, all expenses paid by Irene.

Last time Marie found him at night, he was still mired in nightmares, when she woke him, he ran his claws straight through her. Thankfully she had her powers, and those nightmares have long since disappeared into his past. That incident left her with some deep scars, though, ones he never even knew about, till Marie admitted to him after he rescued her from the lab. He thought his presence in her brought them closer together, gave her comfort, but that was not true. She told him she was confused, probably very disturbed by his mental presence, that it wanted her to do things, no wonder she turned him down when he ask her to leave with him.

The sound of the shower stopping snaps Logan back to the present. Hindsight is twenty-twenty; years spent training in Kun-Lun allowed him a measure of defense against her powers, and Logan is resolved to not repeat that mistake. This time, she can still benefit from his powers, but his mind is staying in his head.

The bathroom door opens; the first thing to flood the room was her scent, so clean, so unique. Marie emerges from the steam filled bathroom in just a towel, looking both innocent and tempting; she seems more out of reach than ever. Looking at her humming to herself as she towels off her hair, Logan makes his decision, he will stay with her, help her with her powers, when she is grown, and ready to soar, he will be there to see her off.

“I’m done, you can use it now,” Marie, already on the bed, calls out to him.

Logan forces his eyes away from Marie and her surprisingly thin nightgown. “Okay, try to sleep soon; we have an early start tomorrow.”

* * *

Magneto slumps against the west wall, blood pooling beneath him. All contact is lost with the team on the perimeter. Calling upon Magneto’s powers, Marie can sense it, through the metal barricade left by him, half a dozen sentinels surrounding them, already peeling away at the barricade.

Looking between the Professor, still calm and assured, to Kitty whose sole focus is in anchoring Sabretooth in the past, despite the blood running down her sides, and the still form to Logan lay there on the cold stone floor. Marie reaches deep into herself and rips away the shield holding back all the other personalities in her head. She draws upon them, their agony, pain, anguish, hope flows within her, Rogue rises above the mass of confusing thoughts, alone and determined.

The first sentinel digs his way through the metal door Magneto has erected, his arms bursting out like a parasite tearing at the breach. Magneto, already critically wounded, struggles to lift his head, he looks deep into Rogue's eyes, an understanding passes between them, she is their only hope now, she turns to the professor.

“I got this Professor, please look after Kitty.” With one last longing look at Logan, she pulls off her gloves and turns to face the sentinels.

The breach is now wide enough, and she sees then a grotesque head emerge from it. With a casual gesture of her hand, the metal warps to trap the leading sentinel, it struggles, its face splitting open ominous yellow glow shining from behind the fissure. The sentinel is sent flying with a flick of Rogue’s wrist, the metal forming into a tight noose as the sentinel sails out of sight.

Two more sentinels storms the breach, Rogue meets the leading one with a blast of ruby light, plowing into the sentinel dead center, the force cracks its scaly chest and throws it back from the doorway. The other sentinel sheaths himself in spikes, bum rushing Rogue before she can recover. A massive spiked fist catches Rogue in her stomach, the bony spines pierce her flesh before the force of the impact sends her slamming into a stone wall.

Rogue silently thanks, Logan as her wound immediately begins mending itself. The sentinel follows with a combo of punches; Rogue’s telekinetic shield barely holds back the relentless attack. Rogue places both hands flat on the ground, and eerie glow immediately appears on the ground beneath them, reversing the telekinetic shield, Rogue rolls off to the side and the ground erupts in a massive explosion. She weakens the top of the field and the force of the blast is channeled upward, blowing straight through the roof and destroying the sentinel.

With a simple glance, Rogue covers the hole in the floor with pieces of metal formed into plates. Three remaining sentinels charge her all at once, Rogue’s eyes cloud over till only the white of her eyes remain, dark clouds descend from the sky, and she rises off the ground. Gale force winds sweep through the ruins of the temple, picking up pieces of jagged metal, driving them through the sentinels, and lifting them along.

A tornado centers on Rogue as she ascends higher, metal debris and the sentinels rising with her. High in the air, the storm intensifies, lighting strikes rapidly into the swirl of metal and stone, electrify everything. Exhausted Rogue releases her control and falls, the cyclone of fire, stone, and metal disappear into the sky, leaving three charred remains of the sentinels and Rogue slumped in the center.

“Wow, Marie, that was incredible!” Kitty glances at her with astonishment, before Sabretooth jerks in front of her. Furrowing her brow in concentration, Kitty turns her focus back on him and he relaxes.

“Yeah, those bastard scientists weren't the only ones who learned something about me.” Marie pushes herself to her knees and looks apologetically at Wolverine’s catatonic body, having been flung into a column during the battle. She struggles over to him and lays him down on his back, and brushes her hand through his hair, his wounds are already healing.

“He’ll be back; you couldn't kill him even if you wanted to.” Despite the strain, Kitty still tries to comfort her.

Marie gave her a tired smile in return; her head is throbbing with pain, almost as if it will split open any second. Sitting down, she pulls Logan's head into her lap. “I’m sorry, that took a lot out of me, I'm just going to rest my eyes a sec.”

“Don't worry Marie, when you wake up, everything will be fine.” Marie barely hears Kitty's reply before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Marie wakes with a scream, her nightgown soak in sweat, her heart pounding in her chest, threatening to burst. The sentinels have returned and overran the temple, they were just about to kill Kitty, ending their last hope of victory.

“Ya alright?” Logan’s voice cuts through her panic. She searches the room and finds Logan leaning against the wall next to a window. Try as she might, she can't get his name out of her mouth.

“Nightmare?” His low baritone soothes her frayed nerves.

“Yeah, just a nightmare,” she relaxes into her bed, taking a paper towel from the nightstand and wiping away some of her sweat. “I’m much better now, thank you”

“Being forced from your home because of who you are can be traumatizing.” He bites off the end of a cigar and lights it with a match. He seems so calm and confident right now, images flashes through her mind, of Logan standing over the wrecked remains of the sentinels, grinning, looking no less for the wear. His very presence seem wrap her in a sense of safety and she takes a deep breath.

“Yeah, it can be.” But that wasn’t what she screamed about. For a brief terrifying moment, she thought she lost it all, her Logan, her friends, and family, the future they sacrificed so much for. Everything was lost.

“We’ll be in Westchester tomorrow, yer gonna be safe there.” He cracks the room’s window; his presence and the scent of the cigar slowly fill her mind. Still looking at his silhouette through sleepy eyes she is glad, even if he is not exactly her Logan, that he is here, now. And that they have a future now, and hopefully they could have a future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, school life for Marie, and Logan deals with some unfinished business.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie and Logan arrive at the school.

It was her first time eating at a roadside diner and she felt strangely nervous about the other customers, even the waitresses passing by seem to be giving her strange looks. Her eyes return to Logan, who currently has a cold beer in front of him, a large steak on his fork and is tearing into said steak with wild abandon. If she didn't know better she would be certain that he hadn't eaten in days.

Which is all the stranger that these people would be looking at her strangely. As she ponders these turn of events, she expertly cuts her slice of pizza into several smaller triangles and takes a modest bite using her fork, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin while setting the fork back in its proper place.

She stares at him while he finishes one of his beers in several gulps, his eyes meet hers and he speaks up rather gruffly. “Food not doing it for ya?”

“No, no, it's fine, I just never ate at a place like this before.” She glances around again, the interior of the diner has an almost surreal quality to it, it was like something she saw on those old TV shows. The waitress shows up just then, and in Marie’s opinion leans in far too close just to pour him another glass of beer.

A spike of irritation shoots through when the waitress brushes her hand against his arm and flashes him what she thinks is a very fake smile. Just when Marie thinks she's managed to calm herself down, Logan comes up with a piece of paper. When she looks at him questioningly, he gives her a lopsided grin before answering. “Her number and address.” 

She frowns at the sight of the paper between his fingers, struggling against the urge to reach over and snatch that offending piece of paper away so she can do unspeakable things to it. Before her inner struggle plays out one way or another, Logan folds the paper away and places it in the right pocket of his jacket. She exhales in relief and blushes when Logan looks curiously at her. She has been observing him over the last day or so and found that despite the way he looks and acts, he is surprisingly, a very neat, and organized person, that particular pocket is reserved for sensitive trash. Trash, her lips curve into a smile at the thought of Logan disposing of that paper with fire, per his habit.

“What do you usually do besides guard people like me?” She tries again to engage him in some conversation, he has proven to be an expert verbal fencer, well not so much fencing as stonewalling, she admits. If he didn’t want to talk about something, nothing she did could change the conversation. It was a strange experience for her, she prides herself in her ability to subtly guide a conversation. A skill she picked from her years sitting at her mother side and acting as the host for her mother’s dinner parties.

“I don’t guard people like you.” While his voice is not harsh, his terse wording always surprises her. She was pretty certain he is a bit fond of her, and if this is how he talks now, she'd hate to see him trying to converse with someone he disliked.

“No? So I’m an exception?” She teases him, giving him a coy smile, all these skills she learned while meeting with politicians that frequented her home, skills that let her lead her conversational partner, guiding them in small talk and stealthy changes of topics, often knowing their reply before they could even give it. Marie readies her best-disarming smile, if she is reading him right, a gruff dismissal is coming next.

“The exception.” His voice is low and she is certain it did not drift beyond the small booth they sat at. He looks straight at her when he says that, his tone, his emphasis on the word the and his strangely warm gaze made the exchange far more intimate than she expected. Thrown off balance once more she feels her heartbeat speed up again. Since meeting him it has been a nonstop emotional roller coaster ride. Just when she expected something dismissive from him he goes and says that.

She tries her best to glare at him for managing to keep her completely off balance since they’ve met. He simply returns her glare with an amused smile. And she can see why, the image of her reflected back in his hazel eyes, with flushed cheeks, the furrowed brow, make her look more flustered and anything else. His smile widens and she promises herself that she will figure him out one of these days.

* * *

It is well past sunset before they arrive at the school, even in the darkness Marie can make out how large the school grounds are. Grassy fields with large oak trees scattered about, several basketball courts, swimming pools, and even a few tennis courts. She can see children and teens running about immersed in various games and activities, laughing and yelling. Next to her, Logan sits in the driver's seat, a scowl marring his face. He had closed up soon as they rolled past the security gates, his expression cold and serious, not at all like how he has been during this trip.

As the car nears the main building two men can be seen standing in front of the main entrance waiting for them. In the dim light Marie can just make them out, one of them, with stylish brown hair and an expensive immaculate suit, she immediately recognizes as Professor Charles Xavier. She can not place the other younger man with glasses in a similar outfit, yet seeming quite uncomfortable in it. Logan stops the SUV just in front of the two men, Marie waits till Logan opens the door for her before exiting. She greets the two men with a practiced smile and they smile back at her in turn.

“Welcome, Marie.” Professor Xavier walks towards them, his expression surprisingly kind. Something shifts in his eyes when they drift over to Logan, and Marie picks up a hint of strain in the Professor’s voice. “Logan, it’s been quite some time.” 

“Chuck.” Logan simply nods back and walks toward the rear of the vehicle. Marie still can’t get over how different, he sounds here. He is cold, distant, with a hint of danger, it's like this idyllic country home is a battlefield to him. Despite the tension within him, Logan to her surprise properly presents her to the awaiting men. “Chuck, Hank, this is Marie D’Ancanto. Marie, this Professor Charles Xavier and Doctor Hank McCoy.”

“It is a pleasure, Professor.“ Marie curtsies and then automatically offers him her hand out of habit. The other man looks shocked at her gesture, but Charles grasps her gloved hand by the fingers and he brings them up close to lips. “Pleasure is all mine, Marie.”

“Pleased to meet you, umm lady Marie.” Hank steps up and awkwardly mirrors Charles' gesture.

“Likewise, Dr. McCoy.” Marie curtsies again and beams them another smile. She is just about to slip into her usual diplomatic persona when Logan interrupts.

“Where’s her stuff going?” Logan practically demands, a large suitcase already in each hand, looking supremely annoyed at the other two men.

“I’m sorry, I forgot how late it is, you must be exhausted from the trip, Marie. Please, this way.” Charles offers her his arm and starts to lead her into the mansion when Logan gently taps her other arm.

“Be more casual, Chuck knows but ya don’t want other people to suspect,” he leans in and whispers before letting her go with Charles.

Marie silently chides herself, she is to suppose to be a normal girl now. She will need to curtail her habitual mannerisms if she is hoping to fit in here while maintaining her cover. Walking along the long hallways of the Mansion, she chats away merrily with her two hosts, easily maintaining the conversation despite Hanks bumbling. Navigating the exchange skillfully, Marie tucks away several interesting tidbits of gossip she manages to pull from the men. In the back of her mind, she wishes that she could easily drawn Logan into small talk like this. She has never had so much trouble reading a person before.

“This here is your room, Marie. I hope you find the accommodation suitable.” Charles presents her room with a flourish before turning to Logan. “I’m sure you'll have no trouble finding your room, Logan.”

She hears Logan’s grunt of an answer and has to fight down a giggle. She looks at the place she will be spending the rest of her high school life, and an odd giddiness wells up in her. It was smaller than what she's used to, but it is lavishly furnished with things that would not look out of place at her home, and it was all hers. No more servants, background checks, the weight of her family name. She can be truly independent at last, she can truly just be Marie.

“Thank you, Professor, Doctor, I wish you both a pleasant evening.” Marie sends the two men on their way, and her eyes drift to the retreating back of Logan down the hallway. Returning back to her new room, Marie finds her luggage near the closet and begins to unpack.

* * *

Looking around the room, she feels a strange sense of deja vu. She’s been here before, this was her room, in her dreams it wasn’t so luxurious and she shared it with two other girls. A young, peppy, short haired Asian girl and a shy girl with long, brown hair usually in a ponytail.

She is just finishing unpacking her underclothes when Logan returns with the last of her suitcases, and she gives silent thanks to good timing. She smiles at him after he puts them in the closet. He turns to stare at her, the gaze is warm and lingers on her long enough for her to feel her cheeks flush with warmth.

“Marie.” His voice is deep and low, and her cheeks grow warmer. She stares back at him, nervous, waiting, as he seems to carefully consider his words before speak. “I have another job I have to do, I need to leave tonight.”

“But I thought...” This whole exchange seems familiar, keeping her eyes fixed on her suitcase, she tries to suppress a sense of loss, her eyes keep drifting to his neck where the outline of a chain can be seen.

“It's a quick job, was at your place to case the area, wasn’t suppose to start guardin' ya till next month.” Logan stands perfectly still, but a slight bit of warmth slips into his voice. “But you know...”

“Yes, a lot of things happened.” She lets out a breath she did not realize she was holding, and finally gathers the courage to look him in the eyes. Something blurs in the air, flying towards her, she catches it with one hand, and she turns the plastic and metal block in her hand, it took a second for her mind to catch up, a cell phone.

“You can contact me with it anytime.” He slips back into the monotonous professional voice he's used since they arrived here.

She examines the phone and recognized the model, an encrypted phone. Her mother used something similar quite often during her commute. Placing the phone under her pillow, she tries to resume unpacking, but a question slips out before she even realizes it. “You’ll be back?”

“Yeah, few weeks at most.” He says with a smile.

She slowly lets out a breath, “Okay, please be careful.”

She stands by the window long after the tail lights of his SUV disappear, staring out into the darkness, she reflexively searches for something that should be around her neck but is not.

* * *

Up next Logan's unfinished business.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's unfinished business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update won't be till the new year so early Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everyone.

A balding, overweight man sits in front of a wall of flickering screens in the back of a van. The sour smell of sweat mixes with old take out creates a highly unpleasant concoction assaulting Logan’s senses. Logan has been on this mission for over a week now, living out of the back of this van, he will be glad to finally wrap this mission up, and head back to Marie .

He accepted this job shortly before meeting Irene before he knew Marie was alive. Now even though he found her at last, and was even looking forward to spending some time around her, his professional pride won’t let him drop this mission. The rounded man taps a few more keys and the van is shaken by nearby explosions, on the monitors, Logan can make out several detonations happening at several buildings in the complex, the entire complex darkens as the blasts rips through the power generators.

Logan checks his gear, he got a new kit specifically for this mission. He pulls out the small handgun, attaching the silencer with practiced ease, then adjusts the straps on his ballistic chest plate. He doesn't need the armor, but he must look the part in order to be discreet, he wants as little of this mission to be traced to him as possible.

“Okay, the distraction started. Let's give them a minute to respond, then we move.” The fat man pulls a black turtleneck over his shirt and fumbles with the straps of his own body armor, just barely able to wrap around his stomach. “God dammit, fucking cheap ass armor”

“Black turtleneck huh?” Logan looks at him with a crooked smile, walking behind him and with a sudden pull, forces the straps into place, and a loud grunt from the man.

“Shit! You trying to kill me?” Microchip tries to shift his armor in vain, his stomach bulges out despite the straps. “And what's wrong with my turtleneck? I have it on good authority that all the best spies wear turtlenecks!” Logan can only roll his eyes at Microchip’s reply.

“Besides, your one to talk. A gun? Armor? I never thought the Wolverine needed anything other than his claws.” The fat man stands up with some strain and eyes Logan’s kit, his fist bunched in a pale imitation of Logan’s whenever he unleashed his claws.

“And I didn’t think the Microchip, would need to access a computer onsite.” Logan locks and loads his pistol, and pulls a mask over his grinning face.

“Guess we’re both full of surprises.” Microchip grins back at him, dons his own mask and grabs his pack.

* * *

Despite the noise and the explosions, no audible alarm rings out. Logan leads the way through the dark parking lot, towards a side entrance, Microchip following close behind.

“So how’s Frank doing?” Logan asks as the two men walks casually through the lot, despite their relaxed pace, each man can be seen scanning the surrounds for anything amiss.

“Still an ass.” Microchip grunts back, shifting his heavy pack on his shoulders. “The Bastard is bringing all sorts of heat on me, had to burn my emergency funds. While else do you think I’m here.”

“Frank wouldn’t be Frank if he wasn’t an ass,” Logan replies with a chuckle as they stand before a code locked door. Logan positions his back against the wall and keeps watch.

“What? Since when are you two friends?! You were trying to kill him the last time we met.” Microchip kneels down before the door and unscrews an electrical panel. Attaching several wires to the circuits he presses a handheld device against the code lock.

“If I was, he'd be dead, I was just sending a message.” Logan eyes the strange device briefly and sees a string of numbers scroll past on its LCD.

Microchip looks up at him with wide eyes. “You put him in a clinic for nine weeks, broke both his arms and legs.” Raising his hand, fingers outstretched for emphasis, “And five of his ribs!”

“Next time he’ll think first before trying to run me over with a steam roller.” The lock popped open just as Logan responds. He slowly eases the door open and peers inside, then gives Microchip the signal to follow.

Slipping through the maintenance entrance, Logan takes several deep breaths, an eerie calm settles over him. A feeling that has become far too common since he first traveled back in time. Color seems to drain out from his vision, his mind focuses on the sharp contrast of light and darkness, the world is reduced to two simple things, friendlies and everything else.

Emergency lights flicker in the dim hallways. Tracing the path memorized in his mind, he walks straight towards the server room. Turning the corner he spots two security guards on patrol, the two guards look completely shocked to see them, before they can even react, Logan places a bullet between each guard’s eyes. They crumple to the ground, sliding against the back wall leaving a smear of blood, and brains behind.

“Holy shit...,” Microchip whispers as they walk by the bodies. “You got fucking claws, super healing and now mad shooting skills, so not fair.”

“Quiet.” Logan whispers as he suddenly pulls back and presses himself against the wall. “The cameras are still working.”

“Don’t worry I slipped something special into their internal network, it should kick in right...about...now.” A small light in his hand switches from red to green. Logan quickly checks the camera and indeed finds it now powered down. Microchip preening proudly beside him, “Am I good or am I good?”

* * *

Stepping over the two dead bodies Logan grabs the submachine guns from their bodies and takes an earpiece from one of them. Handing an SMG to Microchip he pushes the device in place and listens. “Shit, they're onto us, we need to get to the server room quickly.”

They break into a run, their boots clacking loudly on the tile floor, Logan easily outpaces Microchip. Before he turns the corner, Microchip tosses a small chip to him yelling after him, “Take this, plug it into a USB port when you get there!”

Logan snatches the chip from the air and turns the corner, blowing past a security door, where he collides into another pair of security guards. The lead guard is sent flying from the force of his shoulder slam, Logan draws his pistol and shoots him in the head before he even lands. At the same time, he drives his knife, down into the gap between the second guard's chest plate and his helmet. The man clutches at Logan before falling to his knees dead. 

Wiping his knife on his sleeve, he enters the server room, the hundreds of fans keeping the server farm cool, humming loudly in his ear. Red emergency lighting, combine with the blink LEDs of the server give the room a dreadful aura. Logan locates a server rack closest to the exit and plugs in the USB device he was given. A few minutes later Logan’s hearing picks up the buzz of hundreds of hard drives spinning up, and the servers revs up into overdrive.

Microchip jogs through the door panting heavily a few moments later. He drops his equipment down and sets himself up next to Logan. He sorts through his gear and methodically connects his equipment to the rack server. “What is the current chatter?” he asks while fiddling with several wire connections. 

Logan keeps his eyes on the door and put a finger on his ear. “Looks like all the security doors are malfunctioning now. Your doing?” Microchip just give him a thumbs up and continues to work.

“They're bringing in a blow torch, I say we have twenty maybe twenty-five.” Logan chambers a round in each SMG and sets them within easy reach.

“More than enough time,” Microchip says confidently and connects the last of his wires and activate his machine. “And I’m in.”

* * *

Without ventilation the server room becomes dry and hot, Logan positions himself with a clear vantage point to the entrance while watching Microchip work. Nearly meaningless text scroll past on the screen, as Microchip taps furiously on his keypad.

“How much longer?” Logan eyes his watch impatiently, it's been over fifteen minutes and he can pick up the sound of activity on the other side of the security door down the hall.

Microchip wipes away some sweat and answers without looking up. “Five, no three more minutes.”

Suddenly a file name catches Logan’s eye. “Wait, what was that?” Logan pats Microchip on the shoulder then points a finger at a file on the screen.

“What?” Microchip looks up to where Logan’s finger rests. “That file? Don’t know, hmm looks like a record of tests on someone named Leech.” Microchip scans the file quickly. “Woah, heavy encryption, pretty big file too, at least two years worth data if the modified and created dates are to be trusted.”

Logan’s jaw clenches tight. Leech, not good, not good at all. He hasn’t heard this name in a long time. If they have him for over two years now, things could already be too late. But he needs to be sure, he needs as much information as he can on this. “I want that file.” Logan’s tone left no room for argument. 

Microchip wasn’t going to work for free, he prepares himself for some bargaining “Hey, I wasn’t paid-”

“Hundred and fifty grand, cash.” Logan is in no mood to play games. 

Microchip knows a final offer when he hears one and replies quickly, “Sold! And I’ll need one more minute.”

While Microchip finishes up, Logan quickly makes one last round through the room, leaving behind several blocks of C4 at various key points, wanting to make sure that he retains the last copy of that file. Then he places the last charge against the east wall. He returns with two hook guns in each hand just in time to see Microchip pack up.

Logan hands Microchip a thick envelope and gets a small USB drive in return. “Okay, I’m going to blow the wall on three and use these hook guns to set a zip line, then we’re home free.”

* * *

Explosions tear through the server room just as they land in the empty back lot, Logan turns to look and the wrecked building behind him and hopes that he got all the files on Leech that were stored there. He looks over at Microchip and sees him push the button on his detonator, Logan hears the distinct sound of thermite igniting then hears and feels the destruction of their van rather than seeing it.

Together the two men walk into the wooded area near the complex. Arriving at the predetermined point, Microchip bends down and removes a large camo net revealing a motorcycle laying on its side underneath.

“Alright the server room is gone and so is the van, I’ll see you around Wolverine.” With a huff, Microchip rights the motorcycle and seats him astride with some effort. He looks at Wolverine standing perfectly still, his head lifted as if he was catching a scent. “Wolverine?”

“Go,” Logan replies tersely, it was an order, trouble was obviously coming. Microchip speeds off into the darkness, glancing back over his shoulder he sees a man of massive size leaps into the clearing, and he is glad that Wolverine is his partner for this mission.

* * *

Logan catches the familiar scent in the air, his claws burst from his hands and he crosses them just in time to deflect a swipe from a huge clawed hand. The claws glimmer in the moonlight, and Logan realizes too late it is adamantium.

The strike tears through his claws, rending them into pieces. A series of sharp pains shoot up Logan’s arm, and he barely reacts in time to deflect a follow-up kick to his stomach, and he feels the impact of adamantium bone against his hands cracking the bones there. He lashes out while rolling away with the impact, and rights himself some two dozen feet away, his bones already mending and claws growing back into jagged ivory points.

“Jimmy…” A growl emanates from the crouching man. 

Logan recognizes the shaggy blond hair, vicious blue eyes, and that sadistic grin. And he grins back every bit as viciously “Vicky...”

“It’s been a while runt, you seem rusty.” Victor stands up to his full height and flexes his metal claws.

“You the one that’s rusty.” Logan eyes Victor’s stomach, where three angry red gashes are slowly healing. Victor growls loudly in return, Logan ignores it and smirks, “Adamantium bones huh? As great as that sounds, it can be taxing.”

Logan punctuates his point by raising his fist, three perfectly sharp claws once again protruding between his knuckles. “Now why the fuck are you here?”

“Someone is interested in the servers at this site.” He looks past Logan and toward the building that once housed the servers, now with flames and black smoke billowing from it “You just cost me a lot of money.”

“Yeah? And?” Logan shifts his stance into a more defensive one.

A series of explosions rip through the complex for a second time that night, the rattle of automatic weapons fire follows. Victor smiles sadistically, “If I won’t get paid then I’ll have some fun instead.”

Logan lifts up a fist-sized rock into the air with a tap of his foot, and snaps a kick into it just as it rises waist high. The rock slams into Victor's shoulder, tearing through muscle and flesh, wedging between his metal bones spinning him backward. Logan follows after the rock with blinding speed, roaring as he drives a flying knee into Victor’s upper abdomen. Stumbling back and completely out of breath, Victor raising his hand into a defensive position, just as Logan reaches him again.

Ending his charge with a series of precise slashes, Logan aims for the softer parts of Victor's body. He rips at his stomach and tears into his sides. Blood and guts spill on the soft ground. Completely in a rage, Victor feeds off the pain and recovers quickly. Slamming his head down against Logan’s with force enough to crack steel. Logan was ready this time, reinforced with Ki, he withstands the headbutt, just barely. The impact fills his vision with stars and forces him to tumble back.

Victor rushes into Logan, his first haymaker slipping through catching Logan on the chin further rattling his head. Forcing himself to focus, Logan blocks the second punch, skewering Victor's left arm with his claws. Victor quickly turns the tables, catching Logan's claws between his radius and ulna, Victor twists his arm quickly and snaps the claws between the adamantium bones. Logan’s arms spasms violently from the pain. With a quick leg sweep Victor bring both of them down onto the ground, and from his position above Logan, he pummels Logan’s face relentlessly with punches, elbows strikes and headbutts.

With his healing slowly losing against the onslaught, Logan focuses his Ki and slips a short palm strike into Victor’s chin. The attack lands perfectly, Logan can hear the ringing of Victor’s skull as the vibration imparted by the hit begins to liquefy parts of Victor’s brain. Struggling to stay on top Victor jerks about wildly then lets out a terrifying gurgle before he falls back onto the ground bleeding from his nose and eyes.

Logan struggles to his feet and feels his face knitting itself back together. He gives Victor's head one last stomp, before locating his getaway vehicle. Picking Victor up by the neck and stuffing him into the trunk, Logan speeds away from the complex leaving behind an increasingly savage battle, between Victor’s mercenaries and private security forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Marie gets roped into a party


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie at her first party in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really satisfied with this chapter, but figure I should just stop before I make it worse.

Time flew by at Westchester before Marie knew it she’s been there for several weeks and is set to finish her Sophomore year. She was very apprehensive about moving to Westchester, and about Professor Xavier’s school. Circumstances turned out to be much better than she expected, Wolverine is a legend of sorts within the school. Apparently, he often sends kids here but never has he dropped anyone off in person before. And everyone is interested in the girl that required the Wolverine to come in the flesh.

Being here, at the mansion, not as the daughter of a Senator, but just Marie is liberating. She can be herself, take care of herself and make friends because of herself. Well almost because of herself, she has memories of this place, of the school, of the teachers, and of some of the students. Making friends is easier when she has a pretty good idea who she gets along with.

During the first few days, she had found an easy rapport with Jubilation and Katherine, helped along tremendously by her strange memories of them. She knows their temperaments, and habits, and often it has fallen to her to de-escalate arguments brewing between Kitty and Jubes. She mixes with them easily, and the three of them together quickly became a common sight in the mansion, like they have been friends for decades.

The presence of John and Bobby, however, is far more complicated. From her lingering memories, she recalls them competing for her affections when she first arrived at the school. This time it is no different, they both approach her the very next day asking her to hang out with them. Marie finds the attention of the two handsome young men flattering, but she can’t help but be reserved with her reaction.

She still remembers, how much anguish she felt when John, whom she thought of as a friend, left them to join the man who practically killed her. She could never forget the pain that pierced her when she returned from taking the cure and saw Bobby and Kitty together on the ice. While she and Kitty eventually reconciled, the distance between her and those two boys never closed.

“Marie? Are you ready, we’re going to be late!” A young Asian girl decked all out in a tight, revealing leather outfit, with a bright yellow overcoat rushes into the room. Her cheerful voice snapping Marie out of her reverie. “OMG! chica you’re going like that?”

“What's wrong with what I’m wearing?” Marie looks down on her favorite silk lace, green summer dress with matching petticoat, before looking back at Jubilation perplexed.

“We’re going to a party! No one would go to a party in a dress like that!” Jubilation looks positively horrified.

“I’ve gone to many parties dressed like this, you specifically said it was not a formal party. Besides, the stuff you lent me can’t really be consider clothing.” Marie waves her hand towards the bed, and several tight fitting, very revealing, low cut dress strewn upon it. She picks up one of them and places it in front of her, looking straight at Jubilation. “No self-respecting, Southern lady would go out wearing this, Jubes”

“This is New York chica, this is how we dress here!” Yanking the dress out of her hands Jubilation retorts in mock outrage. “Just you wait, I’ll be the most fashionable girl there.”

“Hey, come on, they’re going to leave without us.” A brown haired girl appears through the door, in knee high boots, a tight one piece dress, with a leather belt. Marie ties her silk ribbons into her hair, while Jubilation pulls her towards the door, “We’re coming, Kitty! Don’t let them leave without us!”

Marie has to practically run to keep pace with her friend. Kitty simply sinks through the floor and is waiting for them in the garage. Jubilation enters first nearly breathless, Marie silently thanks Emma for insisting that she keep in shape with self-defense classes. She feels the eyes of their escorts focus on her as she steps through the door.

Piotr is already behind the wheel in a white shirt and what Marie imagines to be matching black slacks. Piotr always seems more conservative compared to the other students here, something Marie shares with the tall Russian. John and Bobby, on the other hand, are as far from conservative as she can imagine. Both are considered “hunks”, borrowing a word from Jubes, by the girls at the school.

They both lean nonchalantly against their ride, a Cadillac Escalade, dressed in what Marie assumes is the current New York fashionable style. The casual suits and open shirts, the gaudy gold chains and slicked back hair, the faux leather dress shoes and dark sunglasses are meant to convey a sense of sophistication. Instead, it reminds Marie of some rather unscrupulous jewelry salesmen that once visited her home.

All three turn to look at her, and their eyes widen in surprise as their gaze sweeps over her. She flashes all three of them a friendly smile, and their faces flush with color. Despite what Jubes had said before, the boys obviously approve of her attire, both John and Bobby start to head towards her when the roar of an engine draws Marie’s attention away.

Logan chooses that exact moment to return. It is late evening, she smiles as she sees his black SUV pulling up to the parking garage, coming to a stop next to them, he eyes all of them with a scowl, his survey of them stops on Marie. His eyes linger over her form, taking in her attire and his lips curving into a fleeting smile. However brief his scrutiny, her cheeks always seem to flood with warmth under his intense gaze.

Logan was in his traditional get up again, leather jacket, white t-shirt, and well-worn jeans. He pulls out a duffle bag from the back seat and walks toward the mansion entrance. That door opens and Marie catches sight of a red-haired woman. The woman stands there, beautiful even in casual clothing, a warm smile on her face as she looks at Logan like she is welcoming him home.

A strange sense of dread creeps up Marie's spine at that sight, she is just about to chase after him when Jubes taps her on the shoulder. “Chica, we have to go, now.” Reluctantly Marie lets herself be pulled into the car, but her gaze remains on Logan and Jean, wishing that she had picked up some enhanced hearing.

* * *

Logan strolls along the underground passageway leading to the conference room, a red-haired young woman keeps a brisk pace beside him. Jean, she is possibly even more beautiful than he remembered and perhaps more than a little different. This woman that caused him no end of turmoil before, is now right before him, unattached, and by the scent, she is giving off obviously interested in him.

He is not sure what happened this time around that Summers apparently not only hasn't managed to seal the deal, he didn’t even manage to get his foot in the door. He glances at her again out of the corner of his eye, she seems to avoid his gaze, a hint of blush coloring her face, babbling on about something or another. He chuckles to himself, isn’t fate a bitch, now of all the times she decides that he is worth her attention.

His attention focuses back on the rather one-sided conversation. She’s been talking since they left the garage and he is having a hard time recalling any of it. He looks just in time to see her trying to catch his eye with a smile. “I am glad that you are finally back Logan. We never had a chance to get to know each other before you left.”

“Me and Chuck didn't see eye to eye on some things,” he replies offhandedly.

“But you’ll stay right?” She said looking straight into his eyes. He replies with a raised eyebrow, and she quickly stammers on “Be-Because we could use someone of your skill and experience.”

“Maybe, we still don’t agree on a lot of things.” He almost smiles at her but caught himself. She always seems to have an effect on him, but this time there is one difference. He not that confused sap with less than two decades of memories anymore. Counting the time travel he’s been alive close to two centuries now, it takes more than a blushing red head to side track him when he is on a mission. “Speaking of Chuck, where is he?”

She stops, raising a hand to her chin, apparently giving the question some thought before answering. “The Professor is with Dr. McCoy, Mystique, and Scott at a congressional hearing on mutant rights.”

“I'm surprised you're not with them.” He remembers from before, watching her testimony on a motel TV, the hearing had preempted that night’s hockey game. She looked good on TV then, and even better when he met her in person, and she looks damn incredible now. Scooter better get his ass in gear, before someone else is going to swoop in and take her.

“There has been a stomach flu spreading in the school, I decided to stay and take care of the students.” She had to jog a few steps to catch up to him, her red curls bouncing from the effort. He is relieved to see that she is still the kind and caring woman that he remembers her to be. Her death at his hand tore at him for a long time, being this close to her really brought back some memories and long-buried feelings.

“What about Forge?” He reminds himself of the new file he recently acquired, and focuses his mind on more important matters. He would have preferred Hank being the one to deal with it, having worked with the furry, blue mutant before. But every second could be critical, so this new guy that he heard about, Forge will have to do.

“He is in his workshop, I think.” She give him a curious glance and seems to want to say something more, but stop. Though her intention is as plain as day to him

He admits to himself that finally bedding Jean and rubbing it in Scooter’s face would be so very satisfying. But she wasn’t the reason he traveled back in time, she wasn’t the one that plagued his thought over the last few decades. Marie is what is important in his life now. And It was pretty obvious by her scent that she was upset in the garage, and even can he recognizes that his reaction to Jean was part of the cause.

“I can show you,” Jean finally says with a bright hopeful smile.

“No, I’m sure yer busy. I can track him down.” Cool and professional, he dismisses her rather bluntly. This little trip down memory lane is over, whatever feelings he had for her, it's in the past, and he wants them to stay there.

* * *

Marie’s gaze surveys the dance floor. Her mind is still back at the Mansion, still trying to follow Logan and that red hair woman. Jean, that was her name, she remembers her from her dreams. Her memories are both more fuddle and yet more intense ever since her powers manifested, sometimes it is difficult to separate her dream memories from her own memories.

Logan, that Logan, the one in her dreams was practically obsessed with Jean. She remembers that it caused her no small amount of pain to see the way he looked longingly at Jean, all the while wishing he was looking at her instead. Her mind combs over the event in the garage for every minute detail. Logan was smiling at her before Jean entered the garage, he turned his back to her then, and she couldn’t see his expression.

She saw Jean’s though, she looks younger and even more beautiful than in those strange dreams of hers, if it was even possible. She had a bright warm smile, her eyes obviously roaming over Logan’s body. Marie feels her heart sink, she can see Logan falling head over heels over this younger even more beautiful Jean. 

“I can’t believe we just saw the Wolverine!” Kitty spoke from next to her at the bar, gushing with admiration, pulling Marie from her darkening thoughts.

“Yeah, he looks just as mean as I heard,” Bobby pipes up, and Marie feels his gaze lingering on her and fights off a nervous shiver, “Why do you think he came this time?”

“He must be here to help out with a mission, maybe another raid on a lab,” Kitty guesses, a fingertip tracing a circle on her bottom lip.

“I know why ” Jubes speaks up with a grin. She wraps an arm around Marie and pulls her close. "While I was sneaking- uh out for an evening stroll a few weeks ago, I saw Wolverine driving to the school, with none other than our little Marie.”

“Wow! It's true! I heard that the Wolverine brought you here in person?” Kitty turns to her with wide eyes. John and Bobby mockingly imitated her expression, their eyes focusing on Marie as well. Their leering is seriously starting to make her nauseous, and she fights back an urge to slap both of them. She has to remind herself that these two are not the same persons from her memories, not the same two that abandoned her without a second thought as soon as an opportunity presented itself.

“Come on it's not like that he is- he just found me in a bad situation and picked me up.” It took some effort for Marie to focus and remember her cover story. “Then he brought me here.”

“Wolverine picks up a lot of strays, but he has never dropped any of them off in person before you.” Jubilation seems totally unaware of the way the other boys in the club are now openly checking them out.

“Maybe it’s convenient for him, you know he was on his way here already, for a mission.” Kitty is her usual innocent self and effortlessly helps Marie escape from Jube’s interrogation.

“Yeah! That must have been it!” Marie agrees readily with Kitty’s assessment and attempts to deflect the attention away from herself. “Hey, Jubes, you know I’ve never danced to this type of music. Think you can show me how?”

Marie takes Jubes' and Kitty’s hands, she enthusiastically drags both girls towards the dance floor.

* * *

The parties in New York are nothing like the parties she is used to attending, the music is louder, the lights flashier, and dancing, wild and strange. The most annoying aspect of this party are the wandering hands of the nearby men. Perhaps it is the unpleasant memories of Bobby and John knocking her off balance, but she feels all the lingering gazes on her body, the “accidental” brushes, and touches that these men seem to enjoy inflicting upon her. While the touching is disturbing onto itself, her budding powers add a whole to danger to this game their playing.

Finally, when she can't take it anymore, she excused herself and leaves Kitty and Jubes on the dance floor. Marie moves to linger at the edge of the party, where she now sways half-heartedly to the loud music. Her expression sullen and distant, the flashing lights, exciting atmosphere, and pulsing beats can't distract her from her thoughts. Soon as she finds a spare moment, Jean and Logan bursts into her thoughts, why did those two always find each other, didn’t she suffer enough last time? Why couldn’t it just be her and Logan this time?

Marie shakes herself free of those thoughts, she was never with Logan, she might be attracted him, very attracted, but she certainly wasn't ready to throw herself at him, yet. She searches the club for a distraction and spots Jubes, now in the center of the dance floor spinning and gyrating with great enthusiasm, almost dragging an obviously embarrassed Kitty along. Swarms of young men circle them, each competing with the others for their attention.

Marie also has her own fair share of male interest, but she is in no mood for company tonight, her cool expression, polite but cold smiles easily ward off even the bravest young men here, who are simply not used to someone of Marie’s caliber. After a short respite she senses another person approaching, and by the sound of his steps, this one is a man of confidence. Soon she feels the heat of his body behind her, she tilts her head away casually, exuding an icy aura refusing to even acknowledge the presence of this intrusive man.

“Wanna a drink?” a familiar voice rumbles beside her, a warm hand clasps her shoulder. She turns to see Logan holding a drink towards her. Her pulse speeds up as she reaches out to take the offered drink. Her determination on avoiding male company disappears in an instant, and suddenly she feels giddy and playful.

“Why, Mr. Howlett, are you trying to get me drunk?” Marie smiles teasingly while batting her eyelashes at him in an exaggerated manner.

Logan returns her smile with a rather wicked grin, her heart beating rapidly at the heat in his gaze. Swallowing reflexively, eyes opening wider, her cheeks turning scarlet, she tries to cover her reaction by quickly taking a large gulp of the cool drink. The carbonation stings her tongue, as the lightly sweet liquid with a hint of lemon flows into her. Her gaze stays low, and she toys with the rim of the glass with a finger, she meets his eyes again once her heart stops fluttering.

“Not enjoying yerself?” Logan’s question sounds more like a statement to her

“Not really no, I don’t really fit in here.” She answers back sheepishly.

He wasn't buying it, pulling her close he whispers again, “If anyone is bothering ya…”

And as if on cue, her stomach flutters wildly, and she barely manages a reply, “No- no! No one is bothering me.”

“No?” He still seems unconvinced, but he lets her lies slide. “Dress looks good on you.”

“You like what I’m wearing?” She stands up straighter and lets him inspect her current outfit. She feels Logan’s eyes sweep slowly over her, and he grins. “Yeah, I like it”

“Really? It's so different from what everyone is wearing, though.” She self-consciously tries to smooth out her skirt.

“Well, you look real good in it.” There is a rumbling behind his voice now, and she involuntarily shivers in excitement.

Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she pokes at him timidly, “You know you do owe me a dance.”

“Do I?” Logan gives her the now familiar look.

She felt her legs weaken when his gaze focuses on her, steeling herself, she replies with a smile. “Yes, it’s customary for a gentleman to ask a lady to dance on her birthday.” Emboldened by his smirk, she looks straight at him slightly challenging “You never asked me to dance at my party.”

She was relieved to see the amusement in his eyes when he speaks again. “Rain check?” 

“That is a promise, Mr. Howlett.” He gave the barest of nods in reply, but for her, this party that was just a few minutes ago was nearly unbearable, suddenly became a lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next visitors


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while, the plot wiggled around quite a bit, I had to adjust, but is finally done. Hope it turned out well.

Waking up from a night of restful sleep, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face, still fondly recalling the night of the party. Pushing the soft cotton comforters aside and stretching her arms up towards the ceiling, it was one of the best nights she’s had since her arrival at Westchester, even though she could only spend a small part of it with him. A quick glance at her clock for the time, she springs from the bed, disappearing into her personal washroom. Rushing through what otherwise would have been a rather extended morning ritual, she hopes to catch Logan still in the midst of his exercise routine.

Wearing her dark green sweatsuit over sheer silk body stocking, she jogs out the front door and into the backwoods. It is a short two mile jog to his usual place, a perfect warm up to her day. She even surprises herself on the speed in which she absorbs tidbits about Logan, like his favorite morning exercise location for example. Since her arrival at the mansion and the complete manifestation of her powers, her dreams are becoming more like memories, intruding even into her waking hours. She frequently comes across things here that she should have no knowledge of, yet does. As strange as it is, it feels right, and she welcomes every bit that reveals itself to her, for the first time since she left her home she is starting to feel right.

She finds him exactly where she expects it, in a secluded clearing deep in the woods. Her breathing picks up ever so slightly, and not because of her recent exertions. He is bare chested, covered in a light sheen of sweat, gliding through the grass at high speeds, in the middle of a series of complex katas. He looks calm, graceful, a vision of tranquility, completely unlike the impression of him in her mind. If he knows she is there he gives no outward sign, and she takes a seat absentmindedly. His movements are almost mesmerizing, both simple and intricate all at once.

“You're late.” His voice is gravelly and deep, carrying easily through the forest. She almost jumps up, ready to respond when she realizes he is looking past her. She turns around and finds a red haired, young girl a year or two her junior, running in towards them. The girl comes to a stop a few feet away from her, completely out of breath. Marie is surprised by the glare in those blue eyes as they sweep past her.

“Sorry, I’s sleeping.” A heavy accent colors the young girl’s words. Marie notes with some amusement that with the now downcast eyes, and the small pout, the girl looks like a puppy being scolded.

“That’s fine, I’m done today though, we’ll continue tomorrow.” He dismisses the girl rather bluntly. And she looks like she's just been kicked then abandoned. Marie resists the urge to sweep the girl up and sooth her with a hug. Seeing the girl just moping there he speaks again, in a more commanding tone. “Go, get some breakfast.”

The girl almost jumps before taking off in a run, but not before narrowing her eyes at Marie, an obvious sign of anger. Marie can only look on in confusion, she can not for the life of her remember anything about that girl, not meeting her and certainly not doing anything that would make her angry.

“Logan? Who is she?” Turning to him with her question, she is disappointed that he's already managed to finish dressing.

“Just a kid I picked up a while ago, Ava.” The fact that he adds her name almost as an afterthought annoys her for some reason. Can’t he see how much the girl wants his approval and affection? A memory of herself standing at the front door of this very mansion, asking him to stay, only for him to leave her his dog tags then walk away, flashes through her mind. She quickly pushes it away, and is startled to find Logan close, right in front of her, a hand reaching out to touch a few tresses of auburn hair, a very familiar gesture.

“You alright?” His voice is rough but soft, a tone he only adopts when they are alone. His bare hand still tracing along her hair, inches away from her exposed skin. There have been other students that are curious about her, and despite the numerous warnings she is still fending off some attempts to touch her, out of curiosity or stupidity she is not sure. Those light nervous attempts are nothing like the warm, steady touches of his hands though. She treasures these moments knowing even though she is just one quick accident away from fearful isolation, he will never be afraid of her.

“Yeah... just still kind of sleepy, you know?” She smiles, not just because he is here right now, but because he is here with her. Even though she can feel that there is still a wide chasm between them, it is not at all like the one she remembers. That was a gap, one wedged open by familiarity and jammed with obligation, by the time they realized what it was, their time had passed. This time she understands, and no matter what might come their way she is certain this is a distance she can bridge.

“Let's get you some coffee then.” He slips his hand down to her waist and proceeds to guide her back towards the school. She lets him take the lead relishing this brief moment of contact knowing that it will end as soon as they near the Mansion.

* * *

Since Logan’s return she’s been feeling an air of tension around the teachers and staff of the school. The Professor returned just a few days after Logan, cutting short his long anticipated trip to Washington, D.C. It has been building up steadily, today seems to be the most tension she has ever felt here, even long time students are acting differently. The exciting laughter and giggles of children at play that usually fill the grounds is replaced by quiet whispers in small clusters and groups.

Despite the clear blue sky and warm rays of the sun just beckoning at her, she too is huddled with her friends under the shade of a large oak tree. Their newest member, Ava sits fidgeting in front of her, as Marie tries to braid her hair. She met her one morning a week or so back, and really got to know her after Ava called her out in the cafeteria, challenging her for her supposed position as Logan’s first disciple. Marie is still amazed how rumors can spread so quickly in this school. She sends a glare towards the oblivious Asian girl reclined next to her, engrossed in her new smartphone.

Luckily it did not take long to clear things up with Ava; the younger girl, once assured that Logan is not even considering Marie as a disciple, quickly warmed up to her. Ava, she found out was rescued by Logan from a warzone, losing both her parents during the fighting. Her background and her poor command of the English language created difficulties for her making friends at the school.

Marie could tell she was lonely, always hounding at Logan’s shadow, only to have the oblivious man ignore her presence, the dynamic between the two hit a bit close to home for Marie. So she approached the shy girl and between Marie’s motherly tendencies, Kitty’s kindness and Jubes bubbly personality, Ava was quickly and easily drawn into their little group.

Suddenly, Kitty peeks up from her novel and a question sprouts from her. “Anyone know why class is cancelled today?”

“Who knows? Who cares? I plan on fully enjoying today.” Jubes didn’t even glance away from her phone, “How about we-”

“No malls.” Marie cuts Jubes off quickly. Not that she minded shopping, and boy did New York have some great shopping opportunities. But something is happening, it’s been building up rapidly ever since the Professor’s return, and today seems to be the big day, no way is she going to miss it.

“Why not? It’s been awhile since we been to the mall.” Only the talk of shopping can manage to drag Jubes from her phone. She sits up eyes gleaming, “There is a big sale today too!”

“We were there just last weekend,” Kitty pipes up again.

“That doesn’t count. We were on official school business.” Crossing her arms, Jubes manages an excellent impression of Mr. Summers, right down to his frown.

“Didn’t stop you from going on a three hour shopping spree though.” Smiling, Kitty nudges Jubes with her elbow.

“What was I supposed to do? Not shop while at the mall?” The mocking indignation of Jubes' tone, causes a smile to breakout on Marie’s face.

She could only shake her head as her two best friends began their age old arguments on the propriety of shopping. She’s heard these arguments many times before, and instead chooses to focus on untangling Ava’s hair. She takes her new comb, bought especially for Ava and slow works her way through the tangles, being extra careful not to hurt the girl. It is unbelievable how quickly Ava can go from a properly dressed young lady, to that of a post apocalyptic survivor. While it might be too late for Kitty and Jubes to learn proper manners, she is determined to help Ava become an expert in etiquette, and soon, before Ava can pick up any of Logan’s many odd quirks.

Her tranquility could not last long. Bobby and John soon intrude upon them, with those two are more or less the most popular students in the school. Marie can see Jubes gaze turn wary, and Kitty tensing up, withdrawing into herself. Ava, who’s complete ignorant of the school social structure, just pouts and glare at the interlopers for ending her impromptu hair treatment.

“Hey, Marie,” John greets her first, sporting a cocky grin. “Missed you at the party last night. What happened? ”

“Was that last night? I’m sorry I had a prior engagement.” A cool glance and a detached tone easily deflects John’s probing question. She only went to one party with them, and she doesn’t really care much for it with the exception of the time she spent with Logan. But apparently she had made some impact, she has gotten invitations for every party since. They had even started to invite her friends, after she made some excuse because of Jubes and Kitty.

“Hey, its cool.” She can tell John is doing his best to seem nonchalant, trying to find a way to re-engage her. Opportunistically, Bobby steps up into the vacuum, flashing a bright smile. “Hey, we’re all going to the mall, you want to come with us? Your friends too, of course”

It was kind of flattering to have John and Bobby competing for her attention, but the more she knows about these two, the more wary she is of them. The school is much, larger than what she remembers, with close to a thousand students split amongst the twelve grades. While the old Bobby and John were popular in the school, there is no comparison to the level of fame they enjoy now, being one of the few students that are on the X-Men’s trainee team. She can see the effect it is having on them, she's dealt with people drunk on power frequently, she can easily spot the signs.

“Nope, we’re fine,” Jubes interjects quickly before she can respond, obviously annoyed being relegated to just a nameless friend. Moving closer to Marie, she tightens their little circle defensively. “We just decided to take it easy today. Right guys?”

Kitty glances around and sinks back into her book, her unease is now obvious. This brings some dormant suspicions she and Jubes have to the surface. Something must have happened at a party she attended by herself a few days ago, Kitty normally would jump at the chance to hangout with Bobby, given her huge crush on him. Jubes noticed the change first, and Marie soon caught on, Kitty is much more withdrawn lately, even when it’s just them.

“Thanks guys, but we already made plans, perhaps next time,” She gives them a polite dismissing smile, and studies them as John and Bobby’s group slow turn away from them. There is a tension between them, while faint, it was still apparent if she looks for it. Originally she attributed it to the various girls in that group resenting her presence, since she was first introduced to them at that party. Then she suspected it was because Bobby and John went to the party with them instead of the popular girls, but given Kitty’s current reaction she suspects it might be something more.

Out of the half a dozen girls in the popular clique, Marie only recognized one of them, Alison who was recently featured on MTV’s program for young singers. They’ve spoken occasionally, she didn’t think there should be any bad blood between them, it is the rest that she is concerned about. Turning to Kitty, who is still shielding herself with that thick novel, she tries to think of the right question to ask. But Jubes, always blunt and to the point, beats her to it. “Okay, Kitty, spill it!”

“W-what do you mean?” Kitty looks between them in alarm, clutching her book even tighter to her chest.

Leaning in closer, looking rather practiced at this type of interrogation, Jubes presses the point home. “Something happened at that party Kitty. Me and Marie both know it.” She taps her finger against Kitty’s novel and she visibly flinches.

“I-I don’t know what your talking about…” Kitty doing an excellent impression of a frightened fawn, is on the verge of bolting.

Marie was just about to tell Jubes to take it easy, when she first feels it, a cold dread creeping up her spine. Looking past the grounds, on an otherwise beautiful summer day, she spots several large black SUVs roll up from the gate. Serious and faintly familiar men step out from them, but only one holds her attention. Fear, anxiety and anger welling up inside her when she takes in his features, silvery blond hair, icy blue eyes, she can not suppress a cold shiver, when those eyes sweep the school grounds once and unerringly found hers.

“Marie? A little help here? Marie?” So intense is the fear that grips her body, she barely hears Jube’s voice. The moment passes quickly and she lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

“Hey, you okay?” She turns to see the concerned eyes of her friends. “Yeah, just got distracted for a second.”

“Chica, that wasn’t the ‘I’m just distracted look’, that was ‘an axe murderer just broke down my front door’ look!” She is really beginning to hate Jubes' strange ability to be disturbingly insightful at the oddest times.

“It’s nothing, I just thought I recognized someone.” She flinches when Ava touches her arm in concern, upon seeing Ava’s hurt expression she draws the young girl into a hug, showing her that everything is alright.

Jubes quickly tracks down the source of her distress and smiles. “Oh, Chica, you don't have to worry about any of those guys.” Both her and Kitty place a shoulder on each side of her. “They may look like bad guys with their dark glasses and black suits but their actually on our side.”

“Yeah, that's Mr. Erik Lehnsherr and his bodyguards, he is a founder of this school, his daughters are students here.” Kitty happy that the focus of attention is off her, she tries to keep this conversation going. “Although it's pretty rare to see him recently, I heard he has been really busy.“

It was a supreme feat of will to prevent herself from tensing at the mention of Magneto’s real name, and her usual eloquent self can only manage to squeak out one word. “Why?”

“He is the party leader for the Mutant Brotherhood, they’re leading the opposition to the Mutant Registration Act.” Kitty once again demonstrates her firm grasp of current events and her encyclopedic knowledge of many subjects.

“Yeah, like the Professor, he is a big name in mutant rights too, so there is nothing to worry about.” Jubes adds reassuringly.

Silent and deep in thought, she tries to reconcile to man in her head with the one her friends are telling her about. As much admiration as her friends show towards Magneto, and while it is completely possible that he is a different man this time. She cannot forget the glimmer in his eyes, those eye are no different than ones she saw on the Liberty Torch, when he callously condemned her to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Magneto.


	11. Chapter 11

She was only suppose to grab some drinks for their movie marathon, she didn’t think there would be any more surprises today, but in hindsight, anywhere Magneto is Marie should have expected her also. Walking down the busy hallways towards the school cafeteria, she caught sight of the familiar figure, the shoulder length blond hair, a model’s hourglass figure and graceful step. She knows this woman, and despite herself she follows her down, below the school, by the time she realizes where she is, she is already peaking around the corner of a deserted metal passageway.

Her breath catches in her throat when she sees the change, the blue skin, red hair, that flutter of scales across the body, Mystique is in the school. Perhaps even worse is the fact that she is talking with Logan, and he seems completely fine with her presence.

She leans in just a bit closer trying to listen in on their conversation, managing to catch only bits and pieces of it, nothing enlightening at all. While she can’t hear what they are saying, she can easily read their body language, at least Mystique’s. Logan, like he has been for much of the time since they first arrived at the school, holds himself to a solid and icy facade, in this state the only thing she is sure of is that she has no idea what his is going to do.

Mystique was completely different she is relaxed, almost languid, despite the reasonable distance between Mystique and Logan, her hands seem to find excuses to touch him. She expects it, the rational part of her mind explains, Mystique has often used her sex appeal to her advantage, but seeing it up close and have it directed towards Logan, triggers something inside her.

Completely focusing on Logan and Mystique as they turn into a side room, she doesn’t sense the presence behind her till it is upon her, with a quick pivot she slams her elbow into whoever just snuck up behind her. Her blow strikes into the palms one Erik Lehnsherr, whose cold eyes glimmer in amusement. She quickly pulls away trying to open up some distance between them, only to slam into the metal wall behind her. She silently curses herself for this amateur mistake, but her fear of him is threatening to overwhelm her control. She automatically presses herself against the wall when he steps in closer, her heart pounding in her chest.

“Young, Miss. Adler.” The disturbing cadence of his voice amplifies her apprehension. “It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Charles and I have spoken at length regarding your situation.” His lips twist into a smile, one that does not reach his eyes. The mention of the Professor sends a jolt of betrayal though her, even though she now knows that the Professor is actually working with this man. She forces herself to stop from flinching when a gloved hand reaches out and grabs hold a lock of her hair. Ally of the Professor or not he is currently acting very much like the Magneto of her ever more detailed memories “You are much more than I expected, such unique ability, in such a... pleasing package.”

The way his eyes are roaming over her is making her nauseous, she would actually prefer the clinical and detach cruelty from her memory rather than this disturbing fascination. Thoughts race through her mind, working out various tactical scenarios, pushing all other matters aside except the considerations of escaping. But surrounded by metal she knows the possibility of success is a slim one. Marie steels herself when his other hand is placed next to her head, trapping her between him and the wall. Briefly she considers kicking him in the groin, recalling his quick reaction to her initial attack, she realizes that she will need a distraction first, and grits her teeth and forces herself to endure this situation.

“Your reaction to me is quite exquisite, intoxicating even. I wonder, do you react to any man like this? Or just me?” His gloved hand is now dangerously close to her cheek, almost ghosting over her lips. At the absolute limit of her control she shudders in fear. “Yes, very interesting, I would be delighted to explore this reaction in depth with you.”

Just then, Logan walks around the corner, and his eyes narrow at the sight of her predicament. It is with a supreme sense of delight to see Magneto tense in response to the look in Logan’s eyes. Seizing this opportunity, she execute a shin kick right to the inside of Magneto’s left leg sending him stumbling. She spins away from him while he regains his footing. Focusing her fear and anger, she lashes out with a left cross. Delight courses through her at the feeling of her fist impacting his arrogant face. The punch spins him around, crashing him right into the wall she was just up against. And then she is sprinting down the hallway, her hands tingling with satisfaction and a bit of pain, her lips curling into a grin as she rounds a corner, the grin widens into a smile when she hears the familiar rough growl that only comes from an angry Logan.

* * *

Her lungs burning, she finally reaches her room, rushing inside she quickly locks the solid wooden door behind her, a rather futile act, as it would be no obstacle to an angry Magneto. Logan is there though, given the look on Magneto’s face when he first saw Logan, she is completely confident in Logan’s ability to deal with him. Letting out a deep breath she finds three pairs of eyes staring at her in confusion.

Flushed and out of breath, she smiles at them sheepishly, offering up her back pack filled with drinks. “Sorry I’m late, I got caught up with something.”

“Hmm flushed cheeks, short of breath, Oh! Was it a passionate make out session?” Jubes sit sup on her knees, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, “Let me guess, it was Bobby?”

“What?!” Kitty’s looks between her two friends in dismay. Her face blooming with color.

“No! I would never do that to Kitty!” Marie denies emphatically, the attention was flattering, but Bobby was a mistake she does not intend on repeating, especially the way he is right now. Marie takes in the emotions displayed on Kitty’s face; she silently hopes that Kitty will grow out of the crush soon, she deserves so much better.

“I-” Now beet red, Kitty struggles for words. With the amount of blood rushing to her skin, Marie hopes the poor girl won’t pass out from embarrassment. Luckily, before that can happen Ava unwittingly comes to Kitty’s rescue.

“How do you make a out?” She asks completely serious.

The trio stare at one another briefly, then Marie sees the twinkle in Jubes' eyes. “Well, you see Ava, when a bo-MMPH!”

Marie tackles Jubes quickly and covers her mouth. “Don’t listen to her Ava! It’s nothing you have to worry about right now!”

Jubes struggles momentarily underneath her before breaking into giggles, soon the rest of the girls join her in a fit of laughter, while Ava looks on completely perplexed. When the laughter dies down, the girls arrange themselves on Marie’s bed, as the opening credits of the second movie in the marathon start rolling up the screen.

* * *

Erik glare grimly at Logan, a hand rising to his face blooming with pain. He considers stopping the girl, to teach her a lesson, the hallway is made of metal after all. And her fear at the sight of him, it was delicious, empowering even, he delights in the control he knows could exercise over her. But as satisfying as that maybe, the look in Logan’s eyes make even someone like him pause. He had heard Logan brought her to the mansion, and though Logan can get very territorial when it come to the strays he’s picked up, this is obviously on another level.

Erik’s finger probes his injury, he managed to snap his head in time, it will still swell a bit but it will not bruise. Nevertheless that little girl succeeded in humiliating him, it is not something he can let stand.

“Erik.” Logan growls out his name, fists flexing. He is definitely looking to start a fight, so Erik forces himself to relax. Despite the personal dislike between them, Logan is supremely competent, eminently practical and extremely dangerous, those are traits he normally reserved only for himself. The two of them orchestrated many devastating blows against the humans. After nearly thirty years of grudging and temporary partnerships there is a degree of respect between them, however slight. He grins slightly at the thought, he's competed with many people over various things; power, influence, money, this girl will just be another contest of many.

“Logan, it has been quite sometime.” Still rubbing his face, he notices his own voice is off, and grimaces at this apparent display of weakness.

Logan answers in another growl, eyes fixed on him. Walking past Logan, Erik hears him falling in step a few feet behind, Logan is only heard when he wants to be, it is a message and his anger surges at the nervous tick that plagues in his arm, it's been more than a quarter century yet an angry Wolverine still makes him uneasy.

* * *

“Well, well, this is a rare sight.” Erik walks into the conference room, letting his arrogance slip to the forefront. Smiling at the stony gazes he receives from the other X-Men already in the room. Charles and Raven are seated around the large modern conference table, conversing quietly with each other.

“Erik, old friend, it's good to see you again.” Charles rising to his feet, his hand outstretched a smile on his face. He grasps Charles’ hand firmly, and takes a good look, Charles is older but giving his reception ever still the optimist.

“You too old friend,” he thought he would just be polite, but finds the words ringing true in his ears.

His eyes flicker between Charles and Raven. Seeing his old friend and his former lover so close together, sparks a bit of jealousy deep within him. He and Charles once battled for Raven’s affections just as intensely as their battles over the true path of mutant and human coexistence. He won that first battle, however temporarily, Raven was far too independent to have stayed within either of their shadows. He saw that first, and used it to his advantage, allowing him to achieve a rare victory over Charles.

He must admit Charles is winning where it counts however, in influence and resources. Charles' institute receives far more donations and support than his fledgling political party. Erik is seeing his preeminence among the mutant cause slowly slip away. Just over a decade ago he was the strongest force in mutant resistance, then it all started to fray. First Raven left to lead her own organization, complaining of his inaction to rescue actual mutants locked in the labs, and with her departure she took many of his more idealistic followers with her.

“Erik.” He suppresses a shudder at Raven’s smooth tone, even when she is being icy, she still exudes an alarming degree of sensuality. He supposes that it is only natural for a woman who can literally be any man’s wet dream. They had some good times together, and he misses her in a fashion. If only she wasn't so stuck on her damned ideals, he would still have her.

Raven and her optimistic fools don’t realize that rescuing individual mutants rarely contributes to the cause of mutant supremacy as a whole. As much as he espouses the preeminence of mutant kind, he still must admit that most of them possesses fairly useless powers. With his organization weakened by the schism he was woefully unprepared for Logan. Who in a short decade went from a highly effective but solo actor, to the linchpin of a massive network of mercenaries, insurgents, and independent contractors.

He finds himself outmaneuvered again, this time by the lack of ideals. Logan was willing to work with anyone and everyone, so long as their goals aligned even if briefly. And he had the skills to make himself an asset in any operation. Using these fostered connections Logan more or less monopolized the top end market on covert violence. Leaving him in the middle with no clear place in the cause, that sham of political party fighting against the MRA notwithstanding

“What could possibly have happened that would require all of us to be here, Charles” Erik takes his customary place at the table, even though it's been nearly twenty-five years since he last sat here. Logan sits down as well, his previously angry glare, settles into a scowl. Raven moves away from Charles to her usual seat, while pointedly ignoring him. But seeing them separate brings him an odd sense of satisfaction. Once everyone else but the four of them cleared the room, Charles pushes a button, and the entire room locks down, steel shutters covers the window and the doors bolts shut.

“Logan has uncovered some disturbing information during his most recent excursion.” Charles hands him a packet of papers, and the projector lights up, beaming the most important part for everyone to see. “It has taken us sometime to glean this bit out of it, but it is enough for us to be sure.”

“This is… a grave threat to us all.” Erik finally speaks after glancing through the papers. A engineered ‘cure’, he can only smile at the euphemism, it takes a certain kind of person to call genocide a cure, luckily it's the kind of people he has plenty of experience dealing with. He smiles inwardly, this is what he has been waiting for if the news of this cure got out, he is positioned to benefit the most, well him and Logan he admits begrudgingly, with the world’s slow spiral into violence there isn’t much happening that Logan doesn’t benefit from. “Do you still believe the humans are planning to co-exist with us?”

“Of course I do, Erik,” Charles replies without a hint of doubt. “The actions of a few deranged men should not reflect on humanity as a whole.”

“Few deranged men? I’ve seen what a few deranged men can do,” Erik spat out, enjoying the role that is his to play. “This is a systematic attempt at our annihilation!”

“While this is dire news, Erik, but we must respond with restraint.” Charles continues in his usual pleasant tone, “It’s just one lab, not sanctioned by the government.”

“Open your eyes, Charles. They are making a cure. They are planning to eradicated us. Even One lab is far too many!” Considering how old these arguments are, there is a soothing familiarity to them. But perhaps more importantly, standing here arguing, with these three, who arguably are among the most influential mutants in the world, means he also mattered, still matters.

“Look you two had this argument hundreds of time before, doesn’t matter who is right, we should always prioritize rescuing the captive mutants first!” Raven interrupts this well worn argument with her own worn out retort. Erik can’t help but smirk, something similar happened in 1973, when they debated about Trask and the sentinel program. They were all so young then, so full of hope, well all except one, Logan, who looks exactly the same then as he does now, just as silent, just as mercenary.

“Let’s take care of the problem and bullshit after,” Logan finally speaks, his tone callous and cold. Erik can feel Raven bristles when he refers to the captured mutants as a problem, and Charles frowns  
as Logan casually dismiss their cherished ideals.

“While lacking tact, Logan is right, let’s rescue the mutants and secure the data, everything else can wait.” Charles ever the peacemaker, tries to sooth the tension in the room. Everyone looks around and Erik can feel the room reaching consensus.

“Finally, get your teams together. I’ll go get my contact.” Logan releases the lockdown with a few presses of a button, and is already on his way out before anyone could processes what is happening.

Raven is first to respond, yelling after him in disbelief, “You have a contact within the labs and you’ve just kept it to yourself?!”

“Ex-employee, just met him recently.” Logan doesn’t even bother to turn around to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Catching up with Sabretooth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another farewell and Catching up with Sabretooth

Near the end of third movie in their marathon, there was a knock at Marie's door. Waving her friends down to continue watching the movie, she decides to answer the door herself. The door is already opening when she realizes that she should check who it is first. Logan’s large hands appear, pulling her out into the hallway, by the time her mind catches up, she is backed up against the wall practically encased by him. To have this happen twice in one day is quite the novelty, this time though her rapidly beating heart and churning stomach have nothing to do with fear.

“Tell them you’ll be a minute.”

His voice is low and sends a shiver down her spine. She manages to steady her voice just barely, when she calls out to her friends, “Hey, I’ll be a minute, just keep going without me.”

Following the familiar pattern, his hand slowly fiddles with a strand of her hair as he speaks, “What did Erik want?”

So engrossed with that gesture that it took her a few seconds to register the question. “I’m not sure, he was babbling about my reaction or something.”

She really didn’t want to think about Magneto right now, especially not while Logan is so close. Absentmindedly, her hand reaches out to his belt buckle, a slender finger slowly tracing the etched metal patterns on it. Shockingly she watches as that finger curls around a belt loop and tugs him closer, she lets out a small gasp when his hips bump into her stomach. She knows she is flushing scarlet when she looks up at him again, but her finger remains defiantly in place.

Showing no reaction to what just happened save for an almost inaudible growl, he continues in the same low voice. “I don’t like him that close to you.”

She didn’t like him that close to her either, she’s had nightmares about him killing her for years when she was a child. Then just when she thought she was over him, she saw him on TV, completely and totally real, she almost had a panic attack right then and there. It was several more years before she brought her nightmares back under control again. She dry swallows as he leans in closer, “He is dangerous, stay away from him.”

Normally Marie would never accept this, there is a proper and polite way of making a request, and this was neither. But the intense look in his eyes, and the tension in his body, make her feel elated. When she finally realizes that he is waiting for her answer, she lowers her eyes, clutching even tighter onto that belt loop and nods.

“I’m leaving for a while.” Her eyes snap back to his when she hears those words, and she wants to complain at the unfairness of it all. He is her bodyguard, not the Professor’s handyman, since she has been here he's spent more time away from her than guarding her. But she knows what he does is important and can’t begrudge him for it.

“Still got the phone?” She nods again, feeling so very childish like this.

“If anything happens, you know what to do.” She knows he means Magneto, there is not much that can threaten the school from the outside. Magneto however has full access to the school and trust of the entire faculty. And by the grimness in his voice, she knows he will find her no matter what. She leans her forehead onto his chest and closes her eyes, trying to savor this moment.

She is not sure how long they remain like that, pressed against each other, until his hand reaches down and squeezes hers. She finally lets go of the belt loop, and he backs away from her. And once again she is watching his back as he walks away.

He raises his hand in a wave without turning around or looking back, “Tell Ava I’m gonna test her when I get back.”

* * *

Returning to her room, which has become their de facto hangout area, thanks to the privacy it affords them. Marie grins at the sight of her friends sprawled about focusing on the movie that was playing on her flat screen TV. This movie is one that Kitty had picked out, _Say Anything_ , she said it was an iconic teen romance movie. But honestly Marie didn’t quite understand the appeal, sure she feels for the protagonist, can even see a bit of herself in her, but she can’t quite connect with the main plot of the movie. If fact up till now she wasn't quite sure why this is an iconic film at all. That is till the boom box under the window scene, she has seen this before in various other films. Then it make sense to her, sometimes one scene can make a film.

When they all finally turn towards her as the ending credits start rolling, she smiles at them, at Ava’s confused expression, at Kitty’s misty eyes, Jubes sardonic grin and ponders a current predicament. Her relationship with Logan, everyone knows they hang out occasionally. Most attribute it to hero worship, that she is like one of many girls the Wolverine has rescued over the years. Several girls, including Kitty, tried to talk her through it, telling her that Logan despite his looks is much much older, older even than the professor. How he must have had many women in his life. How she should just let it go and check out the boys her own age.

However after today she is more certain than ever that there is something more between them, more that just an idle fantasy more than just some steamy dreams. But she is at a loss on how to explain her feelings for him. How does she explain to her friends that she has been dreaming of him since as long as she can remember, without sounding completely sappy. Ava idolization of him helps somewhat on that front, since she more or less appointed herself as Ava’s guardian, it is an excellent excuse to spend more time with him.

In the end she decides to simply leave it as it is, none of them seriously objects to her spending time with Logan and she feels that it is a matter best left alone for the moment, since she herself is not exactly sure what it is she feels for him. Sitting down next to Ava, Marie puts an arm around the young girl’s shoulders readying herself to deliver some bad news. “Logan was just here.”

Ava perks up and immediately looking towards the door, Marie tugs on her to stop when she tries to get up and leave. She shakes her head sadly, “He is not here anymore, he had to leave on a mission.”

It is gut wrenching to see her entire body sags in disappointment, and even worse she can totally relate, she was the same way everything Logan left. Ava is obviously just as affected by Logan’s departure as she is , if not more. “He say’s for you to keep practicing, and that he will test you when he gets back.”

Ava finally brightens a bit, Logan’s tests are long and drawn out affairs. Marie knows Ava enjoys any attention Logan spares her, and during such an event is the rare time that she gets his undivided attention.

“Okay! Logan left again and Ava is sad again, but can we get to MY movie now?” Jubes huffs aloud. Marie smiles at her attempt to lighten the mood.

“Can’t we take a break or something?” Kitty stands up and stretches lazily. “We've been at this for hours.”

“No no no! We had to sit through Marie’s black and white movie, Ava’s princess cartoon, and your sappy romance, now it's my turn!” Jubes waves her arms wildly as she speaks.

“Hey, you lost the rock, paper, and scissor match, it’s not our fault you had to go last.” Kitty walks over to the cooler and finds it empty. “See and we are even out of drinks now.”

“No! I want us to watch my movie!” Jubes folds her arms across her chest with a scowl.

“Alright, alright.” Marie soothes, “How about we take a short break to stock up on more drinks and order dinner, then we can start another marathon when the food arrives.”

“Fine, but we get to watch two of my movies in a role starting with this one” Jubes holds up her treasured copy of _Clueless_ with a wide smile.

Before anyone can respond Ava tugs on Marie’s hand and declares, “Want hot dogs.”

Both Kitty and Jubes back away slowly, knowing full well that if they are not careful a lecture on healthy eating is but a pin drop away.

* * *

Victor heaves and wretches into porcelain bowl, blood, chunks of flesh, and what little food he managed to shoved down spirals away as he presses the flush lever. He saw the signs for a while now, but it has never been this bad before. Even when they were still children, playing together in the wild, they never could quite get on the same wavelength. But he always had the upper-hand even before they knew of their powers. He was wilder, more vicious, he understood the animal that inhabited them both. His total acceptance of the beast have him the edge, and he always give more than he received.

But that last fight, something is different, it had been almost three decades since he last saw Jimmy, it is disturbing how much he has changed. Despite the rage and frustration he is feeling right now, he had to admit that Jimmy had came out on top for the first time ever. Oh Jimmy might have claimed victory before, disrupting his plans, keeping him from his objectives, but never in their personal struggle has Jimmy ever dished out more than he received. Jimmy’s animal is still chained, he could feel it. It is held back by what ever illusion of humanity Jimmy thinks he possesses. It irks him to no end that he could not figure out how this had happened.

He hears the door to his dinky motel room open, as he battle another wave of nausea, and he finally picks up Jimmy's scent over the blood and bile. “You just gonna stand there and watch me puke all over myself?”

Jimmy just leans back against the wall, lights a cigar, drawing deep the bitter smoke, he levels his most amused look at him. Victor would have growled if more of his stomach acid wasn’t trying to force its way out right now. Jimmy is obviously gloating, he knows he won that fight as well. Victor feels the fury welling up inside him, before the nausea overwhelms him and he heaves again into the toilet.

* * *

The sight of the massive shaggy, blond man retching over a toilet bowl, the smell of blood, circuits, and flesh bring a vicious smile to Logan's face. Long ago he thought his hold on humanity was the anchor that inevitably dragged him down. In the decades since he left the mansion for the final time, he experienced some of the worst humanity had to offer and offered his worst to humanity. Somehow during those blood soaked years he came to an understanding. His most recent victory is the testament to all that he has accomplished, all that he has endured.

He relishes this new turn of event, he is gaining the upperhand, they both know it. There will still be many gruesome battles for superiority ahead, between the two of them. But there is a tectonic shift in the balance of power, he is the one to be challenged now. Another step towards the fulfillment of an ambition that he harbored for nearly his entire life, ever since those six claws first rip through his hands. To be better, better than Victor, better than the beast that inhabits the both of them, to be the absolute best.

Victor had been a daunting obstacle to surmount, there was perhaps no better opponent for him physically, and Victor is far more vicious. At last though Logan is passing him by, the sense of accomplishment is tempered by the long road he has yet to travel, many far more powerful mutants exists, but he looks forward to proving that he is the best of them all.

“Fuck you! Just what the hell did you do to me?” Victor snarls out before expelling ever more contents of his stomach into the toilet. When he turns back to Logan blood runs down his nose and out his mouth.

“Knocked some sense back into you.” Logan chuckles at the sight, while continuing to enjoy his cigar.

Fighting back another urge to puke, Victor drags a long wire with several shattered microchips attached, out of his mouth. “Uuugh! What the fuck?”

“Yeah, they put it in your skull then covered your bones in adamantium.” Logan grimaces at the sight of it, it churns up his own memories of the Lab. Over half a century past, still the mere thought of being experimented on sends a surge of fury through his body and straight to his claws. He wouldn’t wish that for anyone, even Victor. He clenches his fists, and wills his claws to stay.

“If my skull is unbreakable how the hell you knock me out?” Victor sense his discomfort and tries fishing for some information, trying to glean anything to use to his advantage.

“Your bones might be unbreakable but the rest of you ain’t,” Logan replies smirking, giving him none of the clues he is fishing for.

* * *

Victor stands up and feels his legs wobble underneath him. Reaching out with one hand he steadies himself against the wall and cursing himself for this display of weakness. But decides it was better than let Jimmy see him fall. He levels the best glare he can muster at the moment and aims it squarely at his younger, half brother “Why the fuck are you here?”

That isn’t the question he is asking, they can read each other well enough to know the truth behind the terse hostile exchange they always have. Jimmy throws his cigar stub on the carpet and grinds it down with his heel.

“I figure you’d might want some payback.” Victor could see the predatory gleam in Jimmy’s eye and know that it is reflected in his own. They hate each other, an intense possessive hate that can only be shared between brothers. And that was the crux of it, no matter how much they hate each other, how much they try to kill each other, they are of the same blood, they’re a pack, however twisted, and no one messes with a packmate.

“When?” Victor is practically trembling with anticipation, his claws reflexively digs deep into the wall, leaving trails of torn, mangled gashes behind.

Jimmy reaches into his pocket, then tosses a small metal box at him, snarling more than smiling. “Anytime you're ready.”

Catching the box he examines it briefly and scowls, there is at least a dozen different scents on it. This is communication gear, used frequently and by different people. “Shit, team mission?”

Jimmy smirks again, and holds the door open. “After you Vicky.”

He resist the urge to rip open Jimmy’s throat, there will be plenty of time and opportunity to settle this score and show his little brother who truly runs things around here. They both have lived for a long time and will keep on living for a long time to come, he and Jimmy will have their reckoning, for now his is after a different sort of payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Victor, Logan, road trip.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Victor on the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as road trippy as I originally planned.

After two weeks on the road with Jimmy, and a near endless chase cramped inside a rusty old van, with just a few hours every few days to flex his claws, Victor is about ready to explode. Finally, they found the target, and he is struggling hard to rein himself in, no need to blow it all when he is on the cusp of victory. The target they are after is just inside that small mansion across the road, completely unaware of what is about to happen. He wants to move now, charge in there kill everyone else and rip what they need out of the little fucker. But Jimmy adamantly refuses, doesn’t want the extra attention it would bring. At least it isn’t because of some misguided need to feel human, not like the last time they argued over this.

Victor is glad that Jimmy seems to have grown a pair when it comes to killing now, the last time they actually worked together, as a team, as brothers, they were just across the Rhine, taking the fight to the Nazis. So what if he raped and slaughtered his way through that small hamlet, it was war, it was why they were there. Jimmy and his bleeding heart, he actually fought with the villagers against his own brother. He didn’t see him again for thirty some years, and his memories of that meeting are strangely fuzzy, but he remembers one thing, Jimmy was much more casual about killing people, perhaps not out of a sense of enjoyment like himself, collateral damage Jimmy had said when he asked, but still killing is killing, small first steps and all. 

The wait for nightfall seems eternal, and what’s worse he is also stuck in here with her. Mystique, she leads the other two man team, a hard smile appears on Victor's face when he thinks back to the years immediately after Paris. Somehow he ended up running with that little blue frail from the X-Men. She'd just left Magneto recently, uncertainty and doubt surrounded her like a cloak, and he took full advantage. They were fucking like animals before the week was out. He knew it wasn’t a permanent arrangement, but he thought that they parted on pretty good terms.

Yet here they are, right next to each other after several decades and not a word between them. Of course, he isn’t actually interested in talking to her, but some small talk can usually speed things along, towards his ultimate goal of having her writhing under him while he takes his fill. Perhaps it is that scrawny red eye Cajun she is traveling with, they don’t smell involved, but she could have taken precautions knowing he would be here.

Jimmy opens the van door and signals that it is time, and all thoughts of fucking slip from his mind, he enjoys a good fuck, but the hunt and the kill, that is by far his favorite activity. And dare he thinks it, hunting with Jimmy again, it is nothing if not nostalgic, two brothers one prey. The mere thought of hunting in a pack again make his blood boil with excitement.

* * *

Perhaps this was a mistake, coming here, with both her ex, if he could even be called that, and the current target of her desires in one place. It is surprising how similar they are in mannerisms, but the difference is there if you know what to look for, Victor is filled with suppressed fury and a bloodlust ready to burst, while Logan exudes a calm calculated rage, as cold as he is deadly. Really she is not sure why she did not see it sooner, her attraction to Erik’s methodical process, to Victor’s raw animalistic intensity, all in one package. It certainly helps that Logan also possess the connection and resource to advance her cause by leaps and bounds. 

She takes a deep breath and calms herself, Victor is watching her like a hawk, she must be very careful not to let him catch her interest in Logan. She doesn’t want Victor to start a fight over her with Logan, considering Logan’s disinterest for her back at the mansion, this is something she must handle carefully. Despite having done this before, many times, in fact, luring a man into her schemes all the while making them think they were in charge. She is wary, Logan will be a far more dangerous prey, and perhaps it’s that danger that makes him even more attractive.

She is the first out of the van, standing off to the side nonchalantly, in the form of the target's wife. She certainly doesn’t want to give Logan the impression that she is not taking this seriously. She is more invested in this operation that either Charles or Erik, a successful rescue of the mutant children from those labs would be a major boost to her organization, and perhaps to finally allow her to stand side by side with Charles’s institute and Erik political party, this could be a chance for her to finally step out of their shadows.

“Gambit, stay with the vehicle.” He winks at her and flashes a charming smile before moving to the driver's seat. She shakes her head at his antics, he might be an annoying flirt, but he is one of her more competent operatives. He has done his part well, the discovery of this location, and securing the target's wife, it is all thanks to him. Plus she knows he would rather not get his hands bloody needlessly. Between Victor and Logan, she is not even sure if she can handle the bloodbath that is sure to come.

* * *

Close proximity to Victor is starting to affect Logan’s judgment, his animal, always pushing at the edge of his consciousness has never been stronger. Everything about him is heightened, it is as if he and Victor are subconsciously continuing their struggle for supremacy. Raven’s presence is not helping, he was aware the two partnered up for a few years after Paris, but this tension between them, the way Victor postures near her, he is now sure their partnership was not all professional.

Relief is the last thing he feels as his emotions fade away, his battle trance slipping into place, bringing his killer instincts to the forefront. From the depth of his mind, the icy rational presences that guide his actions since he first heard about Marie's disappearance a lifetime ago, rises. It whispers soothingly, another step closer to a major goal in his life, keeping Marie safe.

“We all know the drill, Mystique, get in there do your thing.” He growls out, nodding to Victor, “Once the security is down, leave the rest to us.”

Mystique in the guise of a tall redhead pouts at him, “When was the last time I disappointed you?”

He dismisses her with a grunt, it is hard reconciling this Raven with the Mystique he was familiar with, every once in awhile he sees sparks of the other Mystique, but perhaps due to their closer association in the founding of the X-Men, it is more difficult to see her just as that other Mystique. He and Victor stand side by side beyond the property line watching Mystique drive the wife’s car into the garage. “Been awhile hasn’t it Jimmy?”

Logan raises an eyebrow at him. There is an excitement in the air, and despite the icy calm effusing his body, he can still feel it.

“Us, hunting together.” Victor flexes his claws and grins. It has been a long time, however, muffled, his instincts have been screaming at him since the day he left Victor on the banks of the Rhine. Finding Marie tempered it somewhat but the urge is still there, a mate of his own, a pack of his own, a family of his own.

“We are going to be discreet.” This is not the time for self-reflection, Logan stares right at Victor and emphasize his order. “This is just a simple robbery.”

The only answer he got is the psychotic gleam in Victor’s eyes when the lights at the house all flicker out in an instant, and he finds himself sprinting down the grassy lawn after him.

* * *

Despite the head start, Logan reaches the mansion first, Victor suppressed a growl of irritation when he catches Logan’s signal to put on their masks and gear. Hefting the crowbar in his hand, Victor bites back a sigh of irritation, it just didn’t feel right, to break down the door like this when he could have easily torn the metal door off its hinges. He couldn't help but gripe. “Can you possibly have made this more complicated?”

“It’s how normal people do it,” Jimmy growls back. Victor is happy to see his little brother also seething, wouldn't do to have his only flesh and blood start resorting to the human way of doing things, how embarrassing would that be? 

Victor reminds himself of the bigger picture, the info they’re are getting here today will lead him to that fucking lab he was trapped in for years, he trembles with excitement at the thought of what he will do there. Dutifully he jams the crowbar into the door and pries it open with ease, he sneers at Jimmy the best he can under this mask “Happy?”

Jimmy ignores him completely and rushes in. He quickly follows. This new Jimmy is growing on him more and more, now if he would just learn to enjoy the hunt. A woman's scream echos from the kitchen, and he snickers, Raven always did have a fine set of lungs on her. He raises the crowbar when the faint sound of footsteps approaches from the living room. With two swings he effortlessly knocks out the guards.

“Fuck this is boring!” He gripes again when Jimmy appears with the “wife” in hand. He glances at the unconscious men at his feet, claws itching to tear into their flesh, he can almost taste blood on his tongue. “Can't I bash a skull or two, maybe a little maiming?”

Raven breaks her character for just a second enough to snort derisively at him. Victor growls back, his mind already thinking of the many ways he can make her pay for that little insult.

“No, stick to the plan.” While Jimmy’s voice never sounded so cold, he can smell the underlying frustrations, Jimmy is just as bloodthirsty as he is right now. His mind wanders a bit as Jimmy prys the basement door open, after this, he really needs to get Jimmy to go hunting with him, it would be some fine bonding time between brothers, whether he wants to or not.

* * *

Victor stands menacingly in the basement of the mansion in front of a large digitally locked safe. Their target tied to a chair, and herself disguised as the target’s disheveled wife is currently pinned to the wall by her throat, courtesy of Logan. She watches as Victor paces in front of the pathetic man, his fists flexing every few steps.

“No motherfucker keeps a safe like this,” Victor pounds hard on the safe, the impact reverberate throughout the room, “And expects me to believe that there's nothing valuable inside.”

Raven puts on her most terrified expression when she sees the target look in her direction, and pleads, “Please Doug! Just give them what they wa-”

She fights off a warm flutter in her abdomen when Logan’s hand tightens around her throat, cutting off her plea. Then with a flash of steel, the front of her dress is sliced open. She doesn’t fight the blush rising to her cheeks, smiling inwardly, she let out a pitiful scream.

“Didn’t come all this way for nothin’.” Exaggerating his accent, Logan gives her a cool gaze before sliding a hand up her stomach and paws at her breast roughly. “Maybe we outta take the missus for a spin…”

She fights off a moan when his hand finds her nipple and tweaks it hard, and wonders if not insisting on Victor being the one to handle the wife was the right choice. Victor, she was used too, the callous way Logan is touching her is a major turn on. She is almost hoping the man might have the guts to resist long enough to call Logan’s bluff. She gasps when he tightens his hand around her throat again, while the other rolls her nipple roughly between his fingers and wonders if he is actually bluffing. The thought of him just taking her in front of her “husband” is definitely exciting, and if she is honest with herself, Logan is doing a damn good job warming her up whether he means to or not.

“Heh, you got a fine looking wife.” Victor walks over to them, grabbing a handful of her hair, he tugs on it hard. “She’d look even better choking on my cock!”

“Oooh god!” That scream was real, but luckily Doug thought she was screaming in fear, and she is glad her control over her body is not letting the two mutants with very sensitive noses smell just how turned on she was by all this.

Slowly she feels Logan’s hand move lower, looking into his eyes she hopes for a clue of what he is planning, but they reveal nothing. She is surprised when he slips his hand under her panties, gasping out loud when he brushes against her folds. Raven hears the rip before she feels the sting of the cloth being torn from her, and she screams again. She definitely needs to get Logan alone after this mission. Sex with Victor was great, that animalistic lust made sure it was rough just the way she likes it. But the casual way Logan takes control, the utter disregard for what she might want, that is what she was missing since her time with Erik. The fact that he is not actually interested in controlling her life makes him all the more appealing.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll unlock it! Just please leave my wife alone!” The whining little man drew her from her fantasy. Annoyance wells up within her for him, if only he'd held out a few more minutes. Her professionalism slips back into place when Logan scratches her neck in a particular way just as they arranged she braces herself for the strike that is sure to come.

* * *

There is a difference between wanting control and actually being in control, Logan is the only man she has met that is firmly in the latter. Only Erik ever came close, and even his need to control Raven's every move, to guide her every action, revealed a weakness. Despite all that bluster, he was controlled by his fear, fear of losing control, of his organization, of his men, of his lovers. And after years of being under his thumb, it was so very satisfying to leave him behind and taking all that he owed to her.

She never paid Logan much mind before, until the first time they worked together a few years after her split from Erik then Victor. Somehow their goal aligned briefly over a captured mutant and it was then her eyes were opened. She had gotten more adept and confident in her skills and ability over the years, especially where it come to men. And it was a blow to her pride when he easily disregarded her advances, brushed aside her flirtation as if she was a rank amateur. She tried to pay him back for her wounded pride, and the operation ended in failure, but just for her.

She still remembers it, the conversation they had after the mission, in a dark alley, he had her pinned against a wall then too. She tried to speak but he was choking her, tried to struggle but her arms flailed uselessly against him. She expected rage, anger, Erik always punished her for her disobedience, she expected it from him too. Instead, Logan’s glare and the tone of his voice chilled her to her core,“Thought you were smarter.”

It dawned on her that he wasn’t there for her, or even with her, they for a short while, traveled the same path to different goals. He was in control and succeed she was not and failed, it was that simple. After he left her on the ground in that alley, she never felt so humiliated, never so angry, and never so motivated. She didn’t matter to him, not yet. 

But she will, he will come to want her, to need her, he will see that she is someone worthwhile, and keep her. Then perhaps she will feel worthwhile at last.

* * *

“Chere, are you okay.” She awakens in the passenger seat of her car, finding Gambit glancing at her with some concern. Not a good look for him is the first thought she has. Looking around she realizes that she is alone with him, still in her disguise. Her skin ripples and she returns to her true form, shaking off her dream.

“Logan and Victor?” Looking into her compact, she touches her cheek, where Logan had struck her, and finds no bruises or marks. He must have used one of those fancy martial arts strikes he is so proud of.

“They have been gone for some time.” Gambit returns his focus to the road ahead, seeming to sense her foul mood. She curses silently, she was hoping to get Logan alone, she knows Victor would insist on a celebration of some sort, it would have been a good opportunity. Logan is a practical man, she is pretty sure he wouldn’t turn down some no strings attached, stress relieving sex, especially after a mission like this.

“Everything went well?” She knew it went well, or they wouldn’t be so relaxed like this. Now that the prospect of Logan is no in her near future, her mind slips back into its usual professionalism. She can wait for another opportunity with Logan.

“Yes, and you been out for close to three hours. Remy was getting worried.” Another of his flirty smiles came with the reply. Raven rolls her eyes at him, he never misses a chance to flirt, and as annoying it is to her, she’s seen it work, sweep women of all ages off their feet, most recently the target’s wife.

“That long?” she answers but her mind has already left the conversation. Turning her head and looking out into the night, a new plan is already formulating in her mind. One that she hopes will give her the things she most desires, recognition, acknowledgment from Charles and Erik, and most of all Logan, all of him.

“Gambit, contact Unuscione, Tell her we are relocating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: What's bothering Kitty


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie and Kitty have a discussion, more people arrive at the school.

Like many things in Marie’s life since her powers first manifested, Kitty’s big reveal on what is bothering her came completely out of the blue. One night in her room, a few days after Logan’s most recent departure, it is just the two of them for a change, lounging on her bed. Ava was put to bed early and Jubes was at the tailor's getting herself fitted for a new combat suit, having decided to try out for the Junior X-Men Program earlier that day.

Various books lay around them while they are chatting away, it is an in depth conversation about 18th-century society, a subject they both share an interest in; Marie due to her upbringing and Kitty thanks to her deep interest in regency romance novels. The discussion had reached a lull when Kitty suddenly looks right at her and asks, “Do you think we’re too young to lose our virginity?”

The question hits Marie like a punch in the gut, their Kitty, not a virgin? She quickly attempts to figure out what Kitty is really asking, or to be more precise, telling her. “Wait... Is this about that party?”

“Yes... I didn’t want to say anything in front of Jubes,” Kitty sighs, looking down on her hands fiddling with the sheets. Then taking a breath, continues, “You know how she gets with this stuff.

Jubes does get rather excited whenever their conversation drifts towards the subject of boys. Sitting up Marie scoots closer to Kitty and could just nod while waiting for her to continue, and after a long pause Kitty finally lets it all out in one breath “I had sex.”

“You did?” Marie's eyes open wide, Kitty? Sex? Marie didn’t even think Kitty was all that interested in sex yet. Romance sure, Kitty loved romance, given all those books she likes to read, but actual sex? She honestly thought Jubes would be the first among them to do the deed so to speak, her shock spills out of her, “OH MY GOD!”

Her face flushing with color Kitty looks everywhere but at Marie. “Marie! Shhh!”

Marie raises her hands to her mouth attempting to stop her train of thought, but still, she blurts it out, “You slept with Bobby?!”

“No! I mean I want to…” Kitty's hands clutch the comforter tight, twisting it several times before she continues, “It was... Johnny.”

“JOHNNY?!” Marie couldn’t help with another outburst, one of her own best friends is involved in a love triangle, with two of the most popular students in the school and what made it even more incredible is that Kitty is at the center of it all.

“Marie!” Kitty lunges at her trying in vain to cover her mouth.

On instinct Marie executes a quick reversal and lands on top of Kitty instead, shock still evident on her face. “You slept with Johnny!”

The last time they talked about this stuff, Kitty was happily going on about how much closer she had gotten with Bobby since their first party together and now this. Then her thoughts slip out again, “But I thought you liked Bobby?”

“I do! I’m just... I don’t know,” Kitty stutters her answer, obviously struggling. Marie can relate, at least she thinks she can, memories from that other life flash in front of her eyes, Logan, Bobby, Remy then Logan again. She knows what it is like to be torn between several men. Finally Kitty relaxes on the bed, “It is just that Johnny's been real nice to me since we started hanging out with them, and at the party…”

“And at the party?” Marie asks while, trying to figure out this puzzle. It is starting to make sense to her since she remembers Bobby asking Kitty out the day after, and Marie remembers thinking how odd it was for Kitty to turn him down at the time.

“I...let him use his fingers and I’m might have given him a...” Kitty's voice fades into a whisper as she drags a pillow over her face.

Marie relaxes at Kitty’s admission, it wasn’t sex, sex. Given what she can see from those two boys, She is having a hard time believing this is just some coincidence of two friends falling for the same girl. Marie lays down beside Kitty and takes her hand and gives a squeeze. “Does Bobby know?”

“I don’t think so.” Kitty’s hand tightens around hers “I mean, he asked me in front of Johnny.”

She really needs to look into this, the whole thing is setting off alarm bells in her head, but first, she needs to be a good friend, “Kitty, look Bobby and especially Johnny, they are very-”

“Hey, guys I’m back!” Jubes burst into the room, her voice buoyed by excitement, wearing her new leather uniform.“You won’t believe how awesome this new leather suit…” Her eyes narrow at the sight of Marie and Kitty on the bed their hands linked “What! NO! You two are having that talk! How can you have that talk without me?

“What talk?” Genuine confusion is evident on Marie's face, Jubes tends to jump to all sorts of conclusions, based on little clues she thinks she’s seen, real or imagined.

“Don't play dumb! You two are talking about boyfriends!” Jubes slaps both her hands to her face, some kind of realization dawning on her, “You both got boyfriends! And you're talking about them without me!”

Marie sighs, looking at Kitty's bewildered expression, she realizes this conversation is obviously over, for now. Jubes might be persistent, but Marie knows exactly how to divert her attention. She gives Kitty a wink, “Look we promise to tell you, but don't you think we have something even more important right now?"

Ignoring Jubes suspicious look, Marie walks over to the closet and pulls out two leather combat suits of her own, placing one in front of her, silently thanking Logan for being overly zealous when it come to her safety. “We need to make sure we all look good for tomorrow.”

“EEK!” Jubes excitedly jumps up and down screaming, “You guys are going to try out with me?!”

* * *

Marie fidgets nervously, no longer comfortably surround by so many people, packed within the crowd that just filled the school auditorium to near capacity, not to mention her impending exam to be a member of the Junior X-Men. There is some kind of big announcement, and all the students have been instructed to assemble here. Despite her best effort, she is slowly beginning to feel uncomfortable in crowds. It is the way people flinch when she accidentally brushes against them in the classroom or the wide berth given to her in the hallway.

It is not unfamiliar, this deepening sense of solitude, when she first noticed it she thought she already knew to handle this. But when even familiar people start to back away as she nears, she can feel herself slowly descending into isolation, just like her memories. Jubes, Ava, and Kitty try their best to be there for her, but she can sense their unease when her arms and legs are exposed.

She should have expected this when she join Kitty and Jubes in the practice training sessions. No matter how careful she is accidents are inevitable in a training exercise. If some of the students didn’t believe anything about her deadly skin, they definitely believe it now. Especially when during a particularly difficult training exercise her uniform got torn and she knocked out Cyclops, and Nightcrawler after just by bumping into them. The word spread fast on her touch of death, all leading to now, wrapped up like a mummy stuffed in a hot and humid auditorium.

She stands in a corner with her friends, to minimize the exposure to her powers in case something goes wrong. So focused on fighting back the unpleasant sensations of garb, it takes her a few minutes before she pays any attention to the new speaker at the podium, and more importantly the content of his speech.

“...And last but not least, I would like to say how honored I am to be here at the invitation of my oldest friend, Professor Charles Xavier.” Marie can see Magneto’s eyes scanning the crowd as he continues to speak, “To share my organization’s and my expertise with the next generation, motivating young mutants such as yourselves."

When his eyes find hers, she forces herself to fight off a shudder of fear, at the cold amusement that shines there. “I look forward to instructing each and every one of you, help you to excel and meet the challenges you are sure to face.”

“No,” Marie whispers under her breath, which is picked up by Jubes and Kitty.

“Marie? What's wrong?” Kitty and Jubes ask almost simultaneously, concern evident in their voices.

“Magneto,” she practically spits out his name. “I can’t believe he is going to be an instructor.”

“Well... He is qualified.” Kitty looking rather perplexed tries to reason it out, “He has the most combat experience in the school-”

“I don't care how qualified he is, I don’t want him here,” Marie cuts in, fighting to keep her hands from trembling. They are her best friends but they can’t understand why she feels this way.

Kitty places a hand on Marie’s shoulders and pulls her close, “I know you’re scared of him, but this is the perfect time to overcome your fears.”

“And maybe you’ll see that he is really not a bad guy?” Jubes hugs her too, trying unsuccessfully to offer some comfort of her own.

“It’s not like he is going to be your teacher, right?” Kitty offers something that finally manages to calm Marie down a little.

“Yeah, you're right, come on let’s get ready for our final trials.” Somehow Marie knows she not going to like this, but perhaps they are right, maybe it is time to finally face Magneto down and put him behind her, and perhaps he could turn out to be a decent human being this time around. As much as she tries to tell herself that he could be different, there is a nagging doubt hanging over her, she understands Magneto, perhaps even more that the Professor and in her gut, she doesn't believe he has changed not at all.

* * *

Sitting in the library, Marie stretches her arms into the air, her body now sore from this morning’s trials, she’s been keeping herself in shape maintaining the same regimen she had back in Mississippi. The initial trial to enter into the advanced tactical course is something else entirely, the test is full of signs that can only point to one thing, Logan designed it. She has been surprised only a few other times since arriving at this school, relying on her memories she manages to navigate the minefield that is her school life, maintaining an uneasy detente with the various faction in the school.

And now all that work to make herself blend into the background is shattered in a single day. She's not exactly sure what led her to the decision to accompany Jubes on her quest to become a member of Advance Tactical Training Program, known to most of the student body simply as the Junior X-Men team, or what possessed Jubes to attempt to try out for it. All she knows is that first, it was a great distraction to get Jube off Kitty till she is more comfortable talking and second, even though she led her team in passing the simulation, just barely with a score of fifty-eight, they were accepted on the spot.

Only after the induction ceremony did she find out why, she not only just set a new school record, but she shattered the old one completely. The previous record, held by Mr. Summers’ team a decade earlier, was three tries with a score of sixty. The bright smiles on her friend's faces, and the looks of admiration and jealousy from the other students could not overshadow the thoughts on her mind. It feels like she cheated, she only manages to pass due to her strange innate understanding of Logan; and perhaps more importantly, from personal experience, Marie knows that a storm is coming, one does not simply leap to the top of a social ladder and not make a few enemies.

“Miss D’Ancanto,” a voice startles her out of her thoughts, she braces herself before standing up and turning around. Standing just behind her is Magneto. She was so absorbed in her own little world, she didn’t even hear him enter the library. Cursing herself for her lack of awareness, she straightens herself and looks back at him warily.

“Congratulations.” The smile on his face seems more fitting of a predator finding his prey than that of a smile of celebration. “I hear you have succeeded in qualifying for the advanced tactical courses”

She can feel his icy gaze rake her body, fear and anger flaring in her at his amused expression. She turns to leave but one word from him stops her.

“Wait. I can see that I might have made the wrong impression.” He raises his hands before him in a placating gesture, “I’m simply here to commend you on your recent successes” Still struggling with his command, a chill settle into her at his words, and she suddenly feels queasy as the rest of his words sink in. “I just recently took on a position as senior instructor in that program.”

Magneto is an instructor at the school, an instructor directly overseeing the program she is now a part of. With that very unpleasant thought echoing in her head, she can not muster any kind of response. She must have given something way because Magneto’s smile turns positively gleeful. “I saw the footage from your initial assessment, quite an accomplishment for one so young. I will look forward to training you.”

He left her there, stunned by the turn of events, she has been struggling with something since she first meets him face to face, her dream-like memories include not just her own, but others and among the strongest of them, just weaker than Logan’s is Magneto. Now that she is aware of she can feel it inside her mind whispering at her, and it absolutely terrifies her that he can exert his influence on her from within her mind as well as from the outside world.

* * *

A reconnaissance, that's what Mystique had called this little errand she sent him on. While Remy is certainly skilled when it comes to a little scouting work, his empathic powers and years spent as a thief, make him ideally suited for this. He is not sure why Mystique would be interested in this school. After all, she helped build it, knows the headmaster personally, is friends with much of staff, and is idolized by many of the students. He doubts that there is anything happening in the school that she doesn’t know about, or won’t know about soon.

He arrives early one afternoon with a letter from Mystique. With just that he is admitted in, with no other verification required. He goes straight to the man in charge, Charles Xavier himself. After some light pleasantries, he manages to convince one of the lady faculty members to show him around. She is gorgeous, silver-haired contrasting her ebony skin, athletic yet sensually build, of all the femmes he’s met since his arrival this one holds his attention the most.

Flirting with her every chance he can get, effusing her with flattery, Remy pours on all the charm he can muster. Ororo as she is called, radiates calmness and control, but Remy can sense the fire simmering under the surface, it is more than worth the effort to elicit a sublet blush or two from the normally reserved woman. Then the mansion throws a surprise at him, his first surprise in years.

He hears her voice chiming in the wind long before he lays his eyes on her, that light tilt of her accent reviving memories long forgotten. Sitting under a willow tree, shining like a beacon in the night, a spitting image of his long-lost Belladonna. There are many differences physically, but that isn’t what is drawing him to her. It’s her warm smile, the sparkle of fire in her eyes, with little gestures in everything she does, she echoes of his love long gone. Unable to help himself, Remy finds himself standing in front of the group of girls she is with.

“Mesdemoiselles.” He bows low and makes sure he looks at each of the young ladies eyes while flashing the most charming smile he can muster. “Remy could not help but to drawn to beauties such as yourselves.”

The two girls with his intended, their eyes wide, cheeks flushing with color, can barely make out soft and shy, “Oh!”

But her, she simply gives him the barest glance, before returning to the careful braid work on the hair of the youngest among them. Gambit recovers from his bow and stands at attention, his head tilts slightly attempting to catch her beautiful eyes again. His rate heart actually surges, this is a novel experience, he has not felt like this since his first meeting with Belladonna. It is a full two minutes before she acknowledges him, he counted.

He is struck by her visage when she finally faces him, the corners of red lips curl slightly, and he knows by the gleam in her eyes that he is being judged right this instant. She gracefully moves to rise, her friends joining her clumsily. He hurries to offer them a hand, something in his heart twists when she politely declines “Mister…?”

“Lebeau, Remy Lebeau, at your service.” He bows slightly for the second time, his mind once again reminding him, just exactly how similar she is to his beloved. The other two older girls sigh at his well-practiced antics, he spares them another smile, but his attention remains focused just on her.

“Mr. Lebeau…” The way his name rolls off her tongue, adorned by her lovely accent, genuinely makes him smile.

“Might I introduce Katherine Pryde, Jubilation Lee, and Ava Orlova.” He can see that she at least is enjoying this exchange. “I am Marie D’Ancanto, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Her etiquette is flawless, he’s met many women who play at class only to end up a farce. This Marie before him is a bona fide Lady and he is glad to finally have a tiny bit of her to him. “The pleasure is all mine Marie.”

Her eyes narrow ever so slightly, so good is her mask that he would not even have noticed if it weren’t for the subtle shift in mood picked up by his empathic powers. Realizing he might have insulted her, to immediately demonstrate such a familiarity, Remy quickly takes the hand of her friends and bring them to his lips in greeting, saying their first names in turn.

A slight cough from behind startles him, almost making him jump, the woman he left behind stands there, arms crossed, a frown on her face. He had abandoned her mid-tour, probably while she was still talking. He looks between, the girls, his empathic sense warning him to the growing frustration on one side and the rapidly cooling impression on the other. He has a tough choice on his hands.

“Well, Mr. Lebeau, I see you are occupied, I hope you have a pleasant afternoon.” The decision is made for him, Marie just dismisses him, the tone is cool, distant, even still that southern lilt washes over him, and he can’t recall the last time someone so pleasantly disregarded him.

He bows one more time to the gathered ladies and smiles apologetically at his tour guide. “Excusez-moi, Remy did not mean any offense. Please lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Logan is back


	15. Chapter 15

Logan gulps down a glass of whiskey, his grim brooding form keeping most of the other patrons away, except for a few of the more adventurous or perhaps more self-destructive women. Pouring himself another drink, he ignores them all. There is a more important problem occupying his mind right now. One he first noticed in Sokovia, and since then it has progressively gotten worse.

It’s getting harder and harder for him to slip out of his fugue state. Now over a week after the completion of the mission, he is still trying to shake that trance. What's worse is that he enjoys it when he is like this, to be free of doubt, to have the clarity of purpose. But he is not a pleasant man like this, he doesn’t want to return to the school, and see the kids he rescued there as a possible threat, most importantly he is not sure how to face Marie like this.

“Fuck, Jimmy, you are way too tense right now.” Victor takes the seat next to him, reeking of booze. “Relax, we got the job done it’s time to celebrate”

“Plenty relaxed.” Logan clutches his glass tighter and pours himself another drink.

“I know exactly how you feel.” Victor slams down a drink of his own, his claws scratching light gashes into the table. “Need to sink your claws into something. I know the next best thing.” Victor tilts his head towards a few figures down the bar. “See those frails over there, the blondes, they like it rough.”

Following Victor's motion and Logan’s eyes land on two curvaceous, leggy blond twins by the looks of it. He considers the offer but that's not what is holding his attention. There is a third girl by them, long auburn hair, large brown eyes, she's not Marie but fuck he can certainly make it work. She catches the look in his eyes and blushes deep red in response.

“Just wanna drink, Victor.” Logan tears his eyes and focuses away, back to his whiskey.

“It's the brunette isn’t?” Victor’s face is split with a lewd grin, leaning in he whispers in Logan’s ears, “I caught her scent, bet she’s the really eager to please type too.”

“Victor,” Logan growls in warning, his instincts thrashing within him, the urge to claim that brown eyed girl grows stronger.

“Don’t worry, Jimmy, I got ya covered, once I drag off the blondes, she’s all yours,” Victor stands up and grabs a bottle of booze, looking back at Logan his grin turns vicious, “She is a virgin”

He watches Victor saunter off towards the girls, they are in for a world of hurt. While he is sure that he pounded into Victor's head that he can’t do anything that might attract extra attention, he also knows people won’t bat an eye at a few roughed up barflies around here. He is not of the right mind to play good Samaritan right now, any conflict he is involved in is likely to be very bloody.

He watches as Victor leaves the bar with one blond in each arm, and against his better judgment he glances at the remaining girl, she looks even more nervous now that her friends are gone, and she flushes even more under his gaze. He tampers down his lust, for blood or other things he can’t really tell anymore, having spent days on the precipice. Instead, he guzzles down more whiskey, it might not do anything but if he focuses on the burning sensation he can keep his libido at bay.

A scream catches his attention. Fuck, the girl is surrounded by some rough looking bikers or truckers, he's not in the mood to make the distinction. He should have expected it, a lone girl in a dive like this. Logan's grip tightens on the counter top, it creaks under the stress, she’s got fucking accent too, not like Marie but close. Maybe Louisiana or Alabama?

Before he can answer his own question, he finds himself amidst the bikers, the girl safely tucked away behind him. “She’s taken, fuck off.”

They weren't going to back off, Logan knew that already, that's why he slams his fist into the closest bikers even before the first words are even spoken. The two men are left groaning on the floor as the rest back away from him. He grabs the girl by her slender wrist and yanks her out of the bar with him before he can cause more permanent damage.

“Thought you were the smart one of the bunch,” Logan growls as he pulls her along towards his car.

“I picked you didn’t I?” Her eyes widen as the words leave her mouth, she immediately looks away and he detects the spike of fear and to his dismay arousal in her.

He practically shoves her inside the rental, then lights a cigar before entering the car himself. Counting on the smoke to at least dampen her scent. “Where ya staying at? I’ll drop you off.”

“Just down the street,” She glances at him a few times before something slips from her lips, “Can’t I stay with you?” It is barely a whisper, but he picks it up loud and clears.

It is a bad idea, he knows it and he thinks she knows it, if he takes her to his room right now, he is not going to be very nice about it. Strangely enough, even though thoughts of Marie might have driven him to this point, now it is also what's stopping him. She is similar, he can make it work, but those heightened instincts are now pushing back, this girl is not the one he wants.

Logan bites hard into his cigar, immensely powerful forces struggling within him. Finally, he leans in close, almost close enough to feel her pounding heart, almost close enough to taste her, and growls out, “You said you were smart, stay smart and leave this be.”

* * *

Still tense from last night Logan walks up to Victor’s hotel room deep in thought. He couldn’t remember the last time he turned a woman down, in fact, he hasn’t managed to get laid since he picking up Marie, too busy. Going without sex for an extended period of time was not uncommon in his line of work, on the battlefield, sex is the last thing on his mind. Turning down an warm and inviting woman though, that is what is rare for him.

He pounds hard on the door leading to Victor’s Room, it’s been a week since they finished the mission, at Victor’s insistence they been fucking around all this time. Enough is enough, he wants to get an early start, he wants to get back to the school, the sooner they hit the lab the better. Victor opens the door naked as the day he was born, with a yawn he gives Logan and annoyed glance. “Shit, Jimmy, it’s way too early.”

Logan’s nose tells him exactly what went down here last night, beside the odor of sex there is a lingering scent of fear and blood. He glances past Victor, at the two other figures passed out on the bed, beaten up and bruised but alive. Victor kept to his promise, the authority won’t be getting involved, just two girls that drank too much and got roughed up, there are hundreds of case like this it would be a month before an investigation were to start, if at all. “Get dressed. We’ve been fucking around long enough, it’s time”

“Why didn’t you fucking say so, Jimmy!” Victor’s eyes light up immediately at the prospect of violence.

He slams the door in Logan’ s face and appears fully dress a few minutes later. Logan is already waiting in the car, he watches as Victor struts down the stairs, planting himself into the passenger side seat. Logan watches as Victor stretches himself out in the new rental, with a smug satisfied smile on his face. Victor looks at him with a mocking smile. “Tick tock, Jimmy. Tick tock.”

* * *

Standing near the balcony entrance in a green strapless silk gown over her sheer body stocking, Marie finally manages to shake all the male attention that she somehow gathered. This reception is supposed to be a celebration to mark the reunion of the founding members of the X-Men, together again for the benefit of all mankind. It didn’t feel like that at all, not to Marie. She knows better, it’s parties like this where the rich and powerful come and barter away the lives, hopes, and dreams of the next generation. She’s been to her share of these negotiations, hidden from view by the grandeur and pageantry on display in this very ballroom. Even still she knows that some of this deal making is necessary, it is a facet of life, for some to win, others have to lose. 

Perhaps what is unnerving her is Magneto’s part in all this maneuvering, she can’t shake the feeling that he is positioning himself for something, and things that could have very unpleasant ramifications for her. She spent the better part of the evening avoiding him, just like the last few days, hoping to hold out until Logan’s return and trying to minimize any contact with Magneto before she is forced to undertake his lessons.

Magneto must have figured something out just as she had because he is certainly devoting more time trying to catch her alone. She would frequently catch him near her, usually talking with another member of the faculty, or a student. His eyes however always track her through the room, now more than ever she is thankful for the evasion training Emma had forced on her. She just never thought she would need it her at the school of all places.

Even now she can feel Magneto’s eyes on her, he just ended a conversation with the deputy mayor, and she just knows he is going to seek her out. She looks around for any chance of relief, finding Jubes and Kitty twirling on the dance floor their eyes bright and smiles wide, she lets a slight smile graced her lips. Magneto is not an issue she wants to burden them with, he is dangerous and manipulative, involving them would only endanger them.

There are a lot of people in the ballroom, but given his effect on her she is unwilling to risk a one-to-one conversation with him, she does not yet trust herself to stand up to him. She is not without her own bag of tricks though, Magneto is a stickler on propriety, always trying to project a commanding and ceremonial presence. She thrives in such formal occasions as well and knows a myriad of ways to politely turn down unwanted suitors.

She does not want to resort to that yet, this struggle is a long term one, she should not lay out all her cards so early in the contest. She easily catches the eyes of one of the Mansion’s newest residences, and a consummate flirt. She lets an inviting look slip before walking out to the balcony. She is confident that Remy Lebeau will reach her before Magneto will, it is far easier for Lebeau to brush aside some female attention than it would be for Magneto to disengage from New York's powerful and wealthy.

The cool evening air brushing over her, sending a shiver throughout her body. She hears the door behind her click open. Turning around she finds Remy Lebeau, behind her with two glasses of wine, exactly as she expected. She has mixed feelings on using him like this, most of it stems from those memories, she had been engaged to him in them, only to have him abandoning her to the labs and its tortuous experimentation. Nevertheless, she can see the appeal, tall and handsome, Remy is a perfect mixture of danger and romance, he flirts with many women, but when he is with any of them, he can make them feel like they are the only ones in the world.

“Chere?” He offers her a glass, the yellow liquid sparkles in the light. She admits she is using him right now, mostly as an excuse to stay away from Magneto, but she can’t say she is not enjoying the company. Charming and attentive, and that accent, not a bad combination at all, in her humble opinion. But there is one thing bothering her still, and she shakes her head at the offered glass.

They way he looks at her it is filled with longing, tinged with sadness and regret. It looks genuine, but she knows she cannot be the one to have this effect on him, not yet, he is looking at her like she is a bygone lover. Her thoughts slip from her lips, and she silently curses herself for this lapse of control, “You realize I'm not her, right?”

“Whom do you mean chere?” He deflects the question with his own while flashing her a sensual smile, his eyes focusing solely on her. She thought those red irises would be unnerving instead project a sense of warmth, familiarity, enough to draw her in, enough to make her cheeks bloom.

Yet Marie is not a novice at these games, she’s encountered many situations like this before, and not all of them are from her dreams and memories. Of course very few of them are as skilled as the man before her. But just because Remy seems to be a dashing rogue straight out of some romance novel does not mean she can be so easily swept off her feet.

“Whomever it is you think of when you look at me,” she fires back with emphasis on her accent, giving him a demure look through her lashes, followed by a curve of her lips. She silently celebrates when she sees a flash of shock and confusion in his eyes.

He recovers quickly and leans in toward her and whispers softly, intimately, “There is no one else when Remy is with you.”

Marie fights off a shudder at his words, he might just be the best charmer she has yet met, still, she knows she struck home when he set himself up so well for a comeback. “Only when you're with me?”

He backs away with a smile, and that sense of intimacy disappears with him.“Well played ma chere, may-”

She is drawn towards the main court yard, the familiar sound of an SUV pulling up to the main building of the school, even in the waning twilight she recognizes that vehicle. She catches Logan’s familiar silhouette, alongside a taller bigger man, his features indistinct in the encroaching darkness. The door to the balcony opens again, Marie is perfectly aware of who it will be.

Magneto steps out, eyes focused on her, with barely a glance at her companion. Marie can’t help but find the contrast between the two men intriguing. Remy looks positively dashing in his three-piece suit, the slightly mussed hair, the sensual swagger in his stance, an obvious rebel even while meeting every requirement for a party such as this one. Magneto could not have been more different, it is as if he stepped straight out of the last century. He's wearing a custom dark burgundy suit, paired with expensive military style boots, and inverness cape draped over his shoulders. He stands tall and straight, radiating a presence, one Marie has encountered often in her life, one she can’t help but curtsy at.

“Ms. D’Ancanto.” Magneto nods, his face completely impassive, but she can sense an underlying tension, in the hard glare of his eyes. If Remy senses anything amiss he does not show it, not in his expression. But Marie can sense a slight shift in him, the slight bend of his knees, the pivot of his foot, Remy might look totally relaxed, and at ease, but he just got ready for a fight.

A plan is forming in her mind, she steps between the two men, flashing Remy an amused grin. Turning toward Magneto, she purposely keeps her eyes downcast. “Mr. Lehnsherr, might I introduce Mr. Lebeau?”

“Yes, we have met.” They say in unison. This is one of the most loaded greetings she has ever seen, she must admit she is curious about their history. The two men make no other movements, towards each other or otherwise, and she marvels at the turn of events, what is it about her having pleasant conversations with other men, that make men like Magneto, and to a lesser extent even Logan turn into neanderthals. Sighing to herself, she has to admit with the slightest smile appearing on her face, that the conversation which made Logan act out was far from a pleasant one.

“Mr. Lebeau here was just catching me up on the latest gossip from down south.” Marie smiles at Remy again, before addressing Magneto, “Might I inquires as to why you're here sir?”

It took much of her willpower to ignore that disturbing gleam appearing in his eyes when she calls him sir. She has some suspicions about his intentions towards her, she even braves a few moments of his presence in the forefront of her mind, as an attempt to figure things out. With that one look, he just confirms for her some of her worst fears.

“It is not proper to traffic in gossip Ms. D’Ancanto, you should know better.” His patronizing tone is grating on her nerves as well as her ears, but for some reason, she feels the need to apologize.

Remy interrupts before she can, “Nonsense monsieur, gossip is one of life's great delights.” He steps up right next to her, slipping a hand onto her waist.

Marie resists the urge to brush him aside, she needs to play this carefully. She can manage Remy if need be, it is Magneto that is the main threat to her right now. He likes her demure and submissive, that much is now evident and that god awful presence of him inside her mind is more than happy to oblige him, to push her along. But she is not some pliant little girl, she knows she can take advantage of that twisted desire of his, and turn the tables on him. 

So she makes sure to not pull away from Remy and instead peeks at him through her lashes. “You really think gossip one of life's great delights?”

“Of course chere, we are all social creatures by nature, it is only right that we share interesting morsels amongst good friends, no?” She did feel bad about not pay much attention to Remy right now since he is helping her, but she needs all her mental faculties to plot her way through this minefield. Seeing as now Magneto is now seething under his calm demeanor, she knows she made the correct opening move, and she intends to exploit it fully.

* * *

It takes her close to two hours before she can escape from Remy and Magneto. She is fairly certain at least that she managed to avoid seeming overly close to either of the two men. Not wanting to delay any further she decides not to change out of her party dress. It is hard for her not to simply break into a run toward Logan’s room. While she was at the party, she managed to put her concerns out of her mind. But now she is a little worried, normally he would have sought her out by now, if not shortly after his return.

She passes the kitchen in a blur only to backtrack inside. Gathering a good sample of pies she baked for the reception she continues again down the path through the dimly lit hallways. Something seems different about him today, she's not sure if it's because of the tall familiar man that returned with him or perhaps his mind is just occupied by something, but something didn’t feel right.

She has never seen that look in his eyes before, and she feels the need to figure out what’s going on. They had seemed to have gotten much closer just before he left on this mission, and she is worried. The thought that he might have found other women on the road pops up in her mind. But she bats those thoughts away as she approaches the door to his room.

It isn’t locked, and she can see through the crack that he is just sitting there, staring down at his gloved hands repeatedly sheathing and releasing his claws. Pushing the door open she steps inside when suddenly Logan leaps from his seat with a growl. It should have been intimidating, he looks so fearsome like that, knees slightly bent, hands held menacingly before him in a familiar battle stance, his eyes bore into her. Yet all she could think about is how fiercely handsome he is. The tactical part of her mind screams at her to put some distance between herself and him. For a fraction of a second a bolt of fear shoots through her, but then recognition flashes in his eyes.

She takes a careful step forwards, putting the plate of food on the nearest dresser. “Logan?”

“Marie.” She finds it odd that he sounds so distant, almost like he wasn't completely here. Her eyes notice something else in the dim room, his claws, they aren’t metal. Filing that tidbit aside, she advances when Logan lowers his arms, he is still alert, but his posture no longer glaringly hostile. Mustering her confidence she enters into Logan’s personal space and finds herself so very relieved that Logan doesn’t flinch or back away. If anything he draws closer erasing that last bit of distance between them, that bit of uncertainty nagging at her.

Tentatively she reaches out, her finger gliding over his claws. Gently taking hold of his arms she slowly edges him back and sits him down again. Even sitting, Logan radiates menace and danger, her training is continuing to insist that she should raise her guard while so close to him. She wavers slightly, Logan is incredibly tense, but before she can come to a decision, he lets out a breath while pulling her between his knees. The warmth from his proximity and the familiarity of his scent finally relaxes her. With a hesitant touch Marie begins to explore his clenched fist, the sharp claws still fully extended. Gradually she kneads away his tension, his fist loosening under her touch and finally relaxes under her care. “Long trip?”

“Yeah.” He is short on words, but she smiles at him when she feels the tension finally slip from him. Slowly the claws retract into that hand, curious, she traces its path with a finger. “How did the mission go?”

“Went well.” Two words from Logan this time, that certainly is a major improvement. Marie takes the hand and places it on her waist, she gasps lightly when she feels his burning fingers pressing into her waist. Gently she begins to work on the other hand, with the same technique. Her focus breaks, and her cheeks bloom scarlet when she feels his right hand rubbing slow circles into the small of her back.

With both set claws safely tucked away and Logan’s hands now occupied with her hips and back, she rubs her hands up and down his arms a few more times before asking, “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, a bit...” Logan’s voice has settled into a pleasant rumble now, satisfied that he seems to have calmed down a bit, she tries to take a step back, to get the pies still cooling on the dresser. However, his hands tighten around her waist, holding her in place “How ya holding up?”

“Me? I’m doing fin-oh!” She is surprised at his question, and that shock gives him the opportunity to pull her in closer. Resting her hands on his broad shoulders she averts her eyes from him. Not deterred in the least Logan runs his warm hands up and down her back and along her waist.

He catches her gaze and holds it, he isn’t satisfied with that answer and she knows it. She also knows he is going to hold her here till she does answer. She considers her options, thinking about how childish she would look griping about who is teaching her, versus the urge to feed him a warm meal. When she tries to look away again he reaches out and stops her with a finger on her cheek, slowly letting the feeling of that leather clad finger caressing her overtakes her, Marie finally lets it out. “Magneto is my instructor now.”

“Ain’t gonna happen.” Her eyes finds his immediately, and she looks at him, really looks at him, there is a possessive glint in his eyes, but beyond that she sees warmth reflecting within, he cares, he will always put her first. Unlike everyone else she has talked to, they just repeat the same words over and over, Magneto is actually a nice guy, she should just face up to him for once, she should just get over him.

No one else understands the helplessness she feels when he is near, the terror that seizes her heart, he tried to kill her, not just her body but her mind as well, filling her with him, his thoughts, his motives, his goals, his urges, and desires. She can’t really explain it, but denying Magneto something is like denying part of herself. They won’t understand any of that, but Logan somehow does, if it were not for his presence in her mind, she would have lost herself to Magneto long ago.

Those three words from him are all it takes, a heavy weight lifts from her heart and her mind. He lets her pull away then, ostensibly to get him some food, but she thinks it's because he is satisfied, they have reconnected again, after the last few stressful weeks, their bond is stronger than ever. Sitting there next to him, watching as he scarfs down the pies she baked by the mouthful, Marie can't help but smile, she feels safe, comfortable, she belongs here next to him. Laying her head onto his shoulder she lets his presence wash over her, washing away her worries, and her troubles are slowly fading away, if only for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will probably be a while, maybe a few months. Things have gotten a bit out of hand, and I need to get reorganized and figure out where to go plot wise.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are back on track, hopefully, they will stay on track. Much thanks to cschoolgirl, without whom this chapter would still be a jumbled mess.

She getting ready for lunch in one of the school's cafeterias with her friends. Sitting down at their usual table, Jubes and Kitty are quick to start a discussion on the latest fashion, even Ava seems to be showing some interest in the subject. But her mind is elsewhere, despite their growing familiarity Logan is still a sort of mystery to Marie. Even with the vast amount of time she devotes to figuring him out, he still remains stubbornly enigmatic.

That night he all but promised he would take care of her problem with Magneto and try as she might, she could not figure out how he can do it. As a founder, Magneto is considered among the most trusted people here and one of a handful of senior instructors in the school. Short of taking on students himself she can see no way Logan can stop Magneto from becoming her squad’s adviser. And she knows there is simply no chance Logan will start teaching classes.

Realizing her food is getting cold, she cuts into a piece of grilled chicken before she can take a bite a few of the boys near her stop eating, mouths agape, their eyes fixed on one side of the room. Several others boys soon follow, and out of curiosity Marie too looks over. Standing in the western entrance, is Emma all in white, talking to Ms. Grey. It’s been close to a year since she last saw Emma, and it is with a hint of jealousy to see that Emma is as stylish and beautiful as she remembers.

She can understand why the boys are all staring, Emma’s ensemble includes tight fitting slacks and a white laced corset, that more than accentuates her natural curves and ample bust, her shoulder length blond hair and light makeup shows in her unique sense of style, confident yet sensual. Something Jubes said finally draws her attention away from that far too perfect pair. “Crap, Ms. Frost and Ms. Grey together again, the boys are going to go crazy during P.E.”

“Yeah…,” Kitty agrees dejectedly. “I thought Ms. Frost got assigned to Washington?”

“Maybe she is only here to visit?” Jubes offers hopefully.

Before Marie can speak, she feels Emma's mind brush against hers ‘act natural’.

Just as she settles herself, the pair of gorgeous women stops in front of their table. Ms. Grey speaks first “Hello, Marie. Kitty, Jubes, I’m sure you two at least know Ms. Frost?”

They both nod, apparently as anxious as Marie feels. Ms. Grey smiles down at them. “Starting today she will be your faculty adviser.”

Ms. Grey takes a step back and Emma speaks up with a smile, “It's nice to meet you all, I hope to arrange a one on one with everyone, later today so we can go over the rules and procedures of this program.”

“Marie if you don’t mind, please see me first thing after lunch.” Emma shows no signs of recognizing her, Marie nods, quickly grasping the role she is to play right now. Emma looks between Jubes and Kitty still looking shell shocked. “I’ll contact you two when I'm ready to see you.”

Marie can still see her friend's gaping at the retreating forms of the two women before they both sigh together, “I can't believe Ms. Frost is going to be our adviser!”

“Why? You guys didn’t seem too happy before.” Despite her memories, there is still a lot about this school, this world that she just doesn’t know.

“Well, she is a genius for one, she completed her Doctorate before she was 18 years old!” Kitty, now gushing with enthusiasm, starts reciting Emma's numerous accomplishments, “And her telepathic powers could eventually be as powerful as the Professor's!”

“This is going to be so awesome!” Kitty and Jubes shouted together in excitement, almost leaping out of their seats. Marie could only shake her head at her friend’s antics, but she did share their feelings on Emma. She is honestly happy that Emma is here.

* * *

Emma’s office is still largely empty, but already her influence can be seen. From her Harvard Law Degree hanging just behind her seat, to her collection of rare medieval text arranged neatly on her dark oak book shelf. Emma gives Marie a warm smile when she looks up from her papers. Stacking them neatly to her side she gestures Marie to take a seat. Leaning forward Emma offers Marie a cup of tea “Are you surprised, Marie?”

She is, Marie could not believe her luck, Emma is here, and is going to be her adviser. Adding a cube of sugar and some cream to her tea, she takes a quick sip. “Of course I am! How did you get assigned here, did Momma send you?”

“Well, you know you have to keep this a secret,” Emma doesn’t even wait for an answer before she continues, “Logan asked for me to be reassigned. “

“Logan can do that?” Marie is surprised at the thought of Logan dictating personnel changes and to her Momma no less.

“Of course, he is the head of your security team.” The way Emma is talking makes it sound like she is the only one not aware of this trivial little detail. “So while officially I'm back as a new teacher, I’m also secretly here as a member of your security team.”

“I have a security team?” The surprises just keep on coming. She is beginning to wonder just what is actually involved in her security detail.

“Yes, you do. How do you think Logan guards you when he is away?” Logan has guards on her while he is away? She never even considered that possibility. It made sense though having a team near by, he did give her that phone with the alert button, and out on a mission, there is no way he could have responded in a timely fashion.

“Does the Professor know?” If the Professor knows, then Magneto would know, the thought of Magneto knowing more about her security than herself is very unsettling.

“Only Logan knows the full picture. Plus it’s not like the Professor can object, your mother is his most powerful ally in the Senate. That's not even mentioning all the donations he receives from her company.” Relief fills her at Emma’s answer, of course only Logan would know, he is as suspicious of Magneto as she is, if not more so. Not to mention that there are very few things Logan takes more seriously than her safety, if any.

“What about Momma? Won’t she need someone to help her?” Emma has been invaluable to her Momma in the Senate, even with the Professor's ethics rules on telepathy, there is much Emma can pick up with her powers.

“He introduced another telepath as a replacement for me. I think her name is Sage?” Emma remarks absentmindedly while refilling Marie’s tea. “But nevermind her, you have to fill me in on what you’ve been up to since you been here."

* * *

Today is suppose to be just another one of a series of routine training sessions as a Junior X-Men. But the Danger Room looks especially intimidating right now, the glare from the overhead lamps seems stronger than usual, the metal walls more menacing, even the students around her appear to be more subdued. Covered from neck to toes in form fitting black leather, Marie stands at attention with her assigned team in the middle of the Danger Room. There are four teams of six that qualified, and for the most part, students that tested together are assigned together. That is how, to her delight, she ended on the same team with Kitty and Jubes plus a trio of the more popular girls, Alison, Laurie, and Lorna.

Watching over them all from above is Magento, in full battle regalia. With Emma as her adviser, she has the excuse she needs to continue avoiding Magneto. Even still, once a week she takes one of his classes, she had to talk Logan out of rearranging her schedule. She knows that they need new teams trained as soon as possible, her personal hang ups matter little in the greater scheme of things.

Especially since with the information Logan managed to obtain during his latest mission, the X-Men have begun regular sorties against suspected mutant laboratories. The strain of continuous operation is starting to show, Mr. Summers looks more worn out than ever and even the normally resplendent Ms. Grey is starting to show signs of fatigue. Even with that in mind she still can not help but tense whenever Magneto’s gaze finds her.

“Today we will attempt a mock combat exercise, I know many of you think this is nothing new.” Floating down from his perch, Magneto addresses the assembled students. “But all you have done previously is simply practice against machines, today you will be facing me.”

A wave of anxiety ripples through the crowd. Combat against Magneto, even if it is just an exercise, is not to be taken lightly. Marie fights back against the sense of dread slowly filling her. “During the next hour your goal is to survive, your initial class ranking will largely be determined by the length of your survival and by the skill in which you utilize your powers.”

“I know many of you are nervous, do not be. Today will give me the opportunity to see where each if you are in the mastery of your powers.” Magneto makes it a show to look at each and every one of them with a smile. The rest of the class, might not know what that smile means but she does. “Only with a clear understanding of each and every one of your abilities would we be able to help you all excel in this program.”

This is not going to be a simple exercise, the actual purpose is not a demonstration of their control, it is to demonstrate Magneto’s. He wants them all to know their place, know how powerful he is, know the authority he possesses over them, know what he is capable of. Unfortunately, while her understanding of Magneto gives her an advantage tactically, it also gives her a significant disadvantage psychologically, only she amongst all these students truly understands who Magneto truly is.

* * *

The battle is proceeding just about how Marie expect it, which is not well at all. Magneto struck her team first removing the greatest threat to him, his daughter Lorna. With the only person that can naturally counter his powers knocked out, he roams the simulation amusing himself with their struggles. One by one each of the students is neutralized. After forty-five minutes intense activity in a ruined cityscape; she, Kitty, and Jubes are the only remaining students left on the field.

The rubble cuts into her skin as Marie attempts to crawl into position, it still boggles her mind at how realistic things in the Danger Room feel. Having spent most of the exercise so far leading her team to avoid Magneto, Marie is almost at her limit. The exercise area is now littered with traps carefully laid by Magneto, methodically eliminating their avenues of escape and options to attack. There are slowly being squeezed to death and by the smirk on his face, Magneto is ready to end this. While she would conceivably gain the upper hand by accessing her memories of Magneto, she is reluctant to do so, fearing what his consciousness could do when it’s domineering presence is at the forefront of her mind.

Instead, it’s Logan’s skills and tactics she employees, his instincts and thoughts seem to fit well into her mind, it settles over her like a warm cloak, helping her focus, giving her suggestion and advice on possible courses of actions. Magneto must have noticed as well, his arrogant voice echo through the room, “I see some of you have trained with Wolverine. While I cannot doubt the effectiveness of his tactics, you will come to learn that it has no place in an organization like this. They are simply bad habits, ones that I shall break you of.”

As much they try, Kitty and Jubes are simply not experienced enough to keep up with her, which means there is no chance of a successful simultaneous attack by the three of them. Jubes is the first among them to be eliminated, not responding to one of Marie’s signals quickly enough, seconds later a spool of metal wire hoist her upwards, binding her arms and legs, finally dangling her off a lighting fixture. Marie knows what comes next, the ground warps erupting around them all at once, seeking to bind them. She reacts instantly grabbing Kitty by the hand and together they fade into intangibility.

“I admire your spirit.” Magneto leisurely floats after them, “But this is the end, you both should just surrender.”

Kitty stumbles first, and Marie feels a wave of nausea overwhelm her before her legs give out from under her. She rolls onto her back, she can barely focus her vision as a splitting headache pulsing in her temples. She watches as Magneto binds Kitty with metal from the floor, ending her time in the exercise. She was almost ready to resign herself to her fate when she caught a glimpse of Logan in the control room. Of course, no matter how logical her reasoning is, or how sound her argument is, Logan would never leave her to face Magneto alone.

A fount of determination wells up inside her, she needs to show him that she is no longer a child, that he doesn’t need to constantly look out for her, that she has the potential to stand beside him come what may. Suddenly she rolls into a crouch pushing against the dizziness fogging her mind, a ruby red beam burst forth from her eyes. Marie feels her headache recede as, a swirl of metal converges on Magneto, melding together creating a shield in front of him. The metal shield buckles and warps under the pressure, with a wave of his hand Magneto, calls the floor beneath Marie to surge upwards in a deadly blossom of spikes.

The spikes pass harmlessly through Marie, and she disappears in a puff of blue smoke. Magneto rolls to the side as another lance of red light pierces the ground next to him. Slowing her descent to avoid the storm of metal Magneto is now directing towards her with a rapid succession of teleports, Marie unleashes several colorful bursts of light. The pulses of plasmoids splatter in a shower of sparks against Magneto’s metal shields. Now super-heated the metal disk begin to melt from the heat. Seizing the opportunity Marie hits the ground and rolls into a crouch, cutting through the now liquid metal with a good placed sweep of her kinetic blast.

There is an audible gasp in the room when Magneto is flung back by the force of the beam. Throwing his arms and legs out he stabilizes himself just before he impacts the far wall, his eyes blazing with rage. Marie stands with a triumphant smile, but it fades as the entire room dims, the air around Magneto distorts and crackle with electricity. Marie clutches her head and drops down to one knee, a strange tingle spreading through her body. She feels as if her body is being torn apart.

Before she can come up with a response, a loud ringing echoes through the room, and the pressure on her body recedes. By the time Marie rises unsteadily to her feet, the Danger Room had already reverted to its standby state, all evidence of their struggle erased, the class is over. It is with quite a bit of satisfaction that she manages to catch the brief lingering emotions in Magneto’s eyes. By the time the entire class assembled again, both her and Magneto are back to their usual selves.

“That was an excellent performance, all of you have done well. While it will take some time to score each of you individually,” His cold calculating gaze is back, the only departure from the usual Magneto is how different his gaze feel as it lingers on her, he almost looks proud of her. “It should be obvious that as the sole survivor, Ms. D’Ancanto will serve as the class captain. The rest of you will receive your score and placement next week. Class dismissed.”

* * *

It was a rough class, she barely managed to hold on until the end, but hold on she did, a sense of pride fills her at the look of shock in Magneto’s eyes when she landed that combination attack on him. She would like to think it is the years of training she undertook, but she knows Logan’s instincts, and even the Magneto in her mind played a large part in her victory. As much as she likes to claim credit for this victory she knows she still has a long way to go before she can fight beside Logan or even the regular X-Men teams.

Kitty, Jubes and numerous other students had to take a trip down to the medical ward, having sustained several more serious injuries, leaving her by herself in the girl's locker room. Just as she finishes dressing up her wounds, she notices a group of students marching towards her. It is apparent that they are not here to celebrate her victory. The students stop a respectable distance away noticing Marie's state of undress. A blue haired girl speaks first with noticeable hostility. “You think you're just so wonderful don’t you?”

“What do you mean?” Marie looks over the gathering of students, their animosity towards her is perplexing as she is pretty certain she has yet to speak to any of them.

“Don’t act all innocent! I saw you at the parties, and now here during the training sessions. You pretend you're better than us, with your powers, skills, and fancy manners.” The blue haired girl folds her arms defensively, her voice continues to rise. “But I know better! You stole all of that with your power. You are just some runaway and a thief! A stray the Wolverine happened to pick up because he took pity on you!”

Raising her arms before her in a placating manner, Marie tries to defuse the situation, which is beginning to attract a crowd. She really can’t make a proper argument for herself, some of what that girl is saying feels true. “Look, I don’t-”

“Shut up! You’re a fake! Nothing about you is real!” The girl is shouting now, her face is flushing from anger.

“What's going on here.” Magneto’s calm voice cuts through the room. Marie curses to herself, she didn’t realize Magneto’s presence until he announced himself. Shows how much of a novice she really is, when a simple argument like this can throw her off her game.

“Mr. Lehnsherr!” The group yelps in unison, obviously as surprised as Marie is by his presence. Still, they recover quickly, quicker than she does. Another girl with short, blond hair speaks this time, pointing an accusing finger at her. “She shouldn't be here, we all worked hard to be in this program, but she cheats, all she has to do touch someone and-”

“Enough.” As much as she fears him, she can’t help but respect Magneto’s commanding presence, easily silencing the entire room with one word. Everyone, including her, is wondering how he intends to settle this situation.

“We are all gifted with our powers, however different they may be. We are all obligated to use our powers to their fullest extent.” She is more surprised than she should be, he is in her head, she should have known. She assumed he would have turned this into a moment to demonstrate his control over the class, over her. Instead, he turns this little spat into the issue of mutant supremacy. “Ms. D’Ancanto is simply doing what is proper for a mutant of her level. All of you should take note.”

It is over as quickly as it started, most of the faculty would not dare stand up to Magneto, much less the students. As the impromptu gathering scatters, Marie is left alone with him. She feels his piercing gaze rake over her body and finds herself backing away as he approaches. Forcing herself to stop, she stands her ground and glares back at him. Amusement flashes in Magneto’s eyes at her display of defiance. “Ms. D’Ancanto, you must report such incidents to me in the future, I will inform you of the proper response to de escalate the situation”

“Sir,” Marie stops herself from grimacing at the title and comforts herself with the fact that it is the proper way to address a teacher, nevermind that it is also what the echo of him in her mind wanted. Mustering as much determination as she can she finds her voice. “Ms. Frost is my faculty adviser, this is a subject that I should only discuss with her.”

Magneto’s eyes narrow at the mention of Emma. She gasps and jerks away from the metal locker behind her when it shifts suddenly. The condescending smile slips back perfectly into place. “You are an intriguing one Ms. D’Ancanto. I have had many women before, but none are quite as responsive as you, or respond quite the way you do.”

It is becoming plain as day what his intentions are. He takes another step forward, forcing her to back up against the lockers, pressing herself against it when he approaches closer still. His arms rise slightly but he lets out a breath and places them by his side, he leans in close instead. “It almost as if you know exactly what I want.”

She forces his presence from her mind and responds in the evenest tone she can at the moment. “This is the girl’s locker room sir, you shouldn’t be here.”

“Ah yes, how absent minded of me,” To her relief, he takes a step back, but she can still feel his eyes on her. After what seems like hours, he lets out a satisfied breath. “Until next time then, Ms. D’Ancanto.”

Marie slumps down onto a bench, finally relaxing now that he has left. It is always a struggle to keep Magneto’s presence contained, even with Logan’s presence doing much of the work. She does catch a few stray thoughts as Magneto's echo fades, and comes to a disturbing realization. Magneto wants her, wants to control her for sure, but he is not here solely for her if anything she can just be a convenient distraction, while he pursues his ultimate goal. He is here to recruit, to turn as many of the students here to his cause as he can. This alliance will not last, he is already planning beyond it, she hopes the Professor will eventually see this as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, the girls go relax with a trip to the mall.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the mall.

Marie sits in front of her vanity, meticulously mending a dress Ava recently tore during a scuffle with a fellow student. After what happened early in the locker room and with Magneto, she finds her room and the act of patching a dress soothing. Not to mention the sound of Ava laid out on her bed trying her best not to sing along with the TV show.

“Chica! We heard about what happened!” Jubes and Kitty suddenly burst into the room, surrounding her. By the bandages neatly applied to parts of their bodies, both of them just came from medical, thankfully looking no worse for the wear. Though by the expression on their faces, they are more worried about her.

“Are you okay?” Kitty looks her over, carefully checking her for any signs of injury. “I heard there was an incident in the locker room.”

“Yeah, I’m fine nothing I can’t handle” Marie tries to smile at her friends. She lays the dress down and lifts her shirt, showing them that she too has been patched up. “This is all from the training session.”

“Are you sure Marie?” Jubes frowns at the sight, and prods at Marie’s bandages lightly. “We should go to the Professor, we can’t let them get away with this.”

“No, I'm fine. Really, most of it is from the training session.” Obliging their curiosity and concern, Marie let them finish their inspection before redressing, “Plus getting a teacher involved will just make things worse.”

“Well… Okay. But if this happens again…” Jubes trails off ominously. The grim expression contrasts starkly with her usual personality.

“Marie says she can handle it Jubes, let's let her okay.” It is unusual to see Kitty snap, and Marie wonders if something else might be bothering her.

Snapping at Jubes might not have been the wisest course of action, as Kitty just drew Jubes' full attention. “Then how about you?”

“Me?” Kitty shrinks back slightly. Jubes might not be particularly fearsome or frightening but she possesses a strange insight when it comes to people, and if she is of a mind, she can make things uncomfortable very quickly.

“Yeah, you. How is it going with Bobby and Johnny?” It's been quite a few weeks since they last spoke of this, and like Kitty, Marie thought Jubes might have forgotten about it. Obviously, that is not so, Jubes has just been holding back for a specific occasion.

“Umm…” The issue between her, Johnny, and Bobby never fails to evoke a reaction from Kitty, but Kitty has known Jubes for a long time and is not without a few tricks of her own. Clapping her hands together Kitty uses the most potent trick available. “Hey, how about we celebrate our victory at the Mall downtown!”

“Hell yeah! They are doing a grand reopening too!” Marie smiles at the sudden change in ambiance, Jubes never fails to take the bait when it comes to shopping.

“Why not.” Marie feels that after today she too could use a little distraction “Ava, would you like to go to the mall too?”

“No.” Ava shakes her head without so much a glance at them, the TV show currently holds almost all of her attention. “I’m testing for my black belt later.”

As much as Ava is their friend, she is Logan’s students even more. Having worked long and hard to earn the belt, Marie doesn't blame Ava for being eager to complete the exam “Well, I guess it is just the three of us then. Ava, can you lock up once you're done?”

Seeing Ava’s nod, Marie grabs her keys and purse before following the other girls outside. Just as Marie exits her room, Jubes turn back to them with a glimmer in her eyes, “Oh, Kitty, don’t think I’ve forgotten, it's an hour and a half drive to the city. I will expect details.”

“It was worth a try.” Marie offers sympathetically and Kitty just sighs.

* * *

A bright yellow beetle speeds along the winding highway. Inside Marie can sense the tension radiating from Kitty, waiting for the proverbial sword to drop. Jubes has been keeping quiet on the drive so far, but Marie can almost see the gears in her head turning, no doubt considering how to best broach the subject of her interest.

It is times like these that Marie finds her friends to be the most frustrating. They obviously care about each other but every once in awhile, Jubes and Kitty have these little spats, actually, it was during one such spat that Marie managed to befriend them. Since then she’s been trying her best to keep the peace with in this little circle of theirs. Finally, she speaks after a long stretch of silence, by Marie's count this is probably the longest Jubes has ever gone without speaking.

“Soooo,” Jubes cooed deliberating dragging out the word, her eyes glance at Kitty through the rear view mirror.

“So?” Kitty returns with a surly response and Marie sighs. Both of them are going to be as stubborn here, right now it’s best to just let them work this out of their system.

“I know you’re dating Bobby now, did you tell him about Johnny yet?” Jubes as always goes straight for the jugular, not a hint of restraint in that head of hers. Marie wonders if today’s practice affected them all more than any of them realized.

“Tell him what? That I give his best friend a sloppy blowjob at a party the night before I agreed to go out with him?” Kitty snaps back, that situation is obviously a major source of conflict within her. Marie can relate, it feels wrong, to pine after one man while being intimate with another. Marie’s memories of her relationship with Remy, while still holding the torch for Logan, still stings, even if she knows that it's not really herself make those decisions.

“I wouldn't put it exactly like that, but yeah!” Jubes seems more invested in this than she should be, and this is letting Marie glimpse a side of the Asian girl than she or anyone for that matter, has yet seen. “You can’t keep this a secret Kitty. Johnny is not going to keep this a secret.”

“He promised he would!” Kitty folds her arms and looks out the window. Marie is seriously suspecting that there might be more than just a fling between Kitty and Johnny.

“Kitty…” It is obvious that Jubes is going to say something but stopped herself. Sounding surprisingly resigned Jubes continues after a brief pause. “Johnny is going to tell. Maybe not now, or even soon, but he will. You need to be the one to come clean.”

“But...” Kitty is still conflicted but Marie can see that Jubes' rather candid suggestions are having an effect.

Jubes must see it too because she presses her point home. “Besides it's not like you cheated on him.”

This is the opportunity Marie has been waiting for, as much as she would like to spare everyone’s feelings, there is a good chance someone is going to get hurt here. As selfish as it sounds she rather it not be her friends especially not Kitty. “Kitty, Jubes is right, just tell him that Johnny got you drunk and you did something you wouldn't have done. If he likes you half as much as you like him, he will understand.”

“Okay… I’ll tell him.” Kitty sighs, perhaps she knew this would be the inevitable outcome or Marie’s voice might have tilted the scale but either way she finally gives in. Then Kitty’s head snaps up, looking between her two friends she mumbles out, “But... what if he wants me to do that too?”

“You tell him only when you're ready,” Jubes responds firmly and instantly, and Marie places a hand on Kitty’s shoulder and nods in agreement.

Kitty clenches her fist and nods. “Okay. Thanks, Marie.”

“Hey! I’m here too!” The playful indignation in Jubes tone lifts the heavy mood within the car and the three of them burst into a fit of giggles.

“Of course I’m grateful to you to Jubes.” Kitty finally manages to speak after catching her breath.

* * *

Marie hasn’t been in this mall before, even before the whole Chitauri incident. This is not the type of mall they usually go to either, this one is far more upscale, an average person can easily spend an entire month's salary here with only a few things to show for it. Crystal chandeliers hang from the tall vaulted ceiling, well-polished marble floor gleaming in the sparkling light. Row upon rows of upscale boutiques line the three story complex, this place is the epitome of a luxury shopping experience.

Unfortunately, she is not currently in a position to enjoy the luxury. Walking briskly behind Jubes, Marie is just able to keep up with Jube’s almost punishing pace, trying to hit all the boutiques involved in today’s flash sale. Nevertheless, after close to three hours, Marie is also starting to feel some fatigue setting in, and poor Kitty, who started to sputter an hour and a half ago. If experience serves they are near the end of this impromptu shopping trip, simply due to the fact that there aren't that many stores left to visit. Plus Jubes has to be tiring as well, Marie smiles to herself and the enthusiasm still oozing from Jubes, if only she applied a small portion of this energy to her studies or training, Jubes would be a formidable girl indeed.

Jubes would be living in a mall if she could, in fact from what Marie could gather, she did for a time before she was picked up by Mr.Summers. Kitty on the other hand probably only came along because of the two of them, left to her own devices she would be in her room, reading the latest romance novel or perhaps in front of her computer looking at god knows what. Marie herself rather enjoyed the mall, it isn’t because of the shopping. Any large crowded public place would do, it is the anonymity it makes her feel normal. Inside a large crowd of strangers, she wasn’t a mutant girl with deadly skin, strange dreams and strange memories, she is just another teenager enjoying her free time.

They finally stop at a cafe, Kitty slumps down into a booth looking quite haggard. “This place looks so much better now.”

Jubes looks around at the mall, then peers into the coffee shop, “Yeah, this mall was just sitting empty for so long after the Alien attack.”

“Were you guys here during the attack?” Marie sips her iced coffee lightly before adding some more sugar and cream. “I just heard about it on the news.”

Kitty gulps down her drink and signals for their waitress. “Us? No, the Professor locked everything down, wouldn’t let anyone in or out.”

That surprised her, she would have expected the Professor to at least make an attempt. Marie was only ten years old when it happened, still trying to come terms with the vision and memories in her head, an alien attack in far away New York felt insignificant when she was plagued by visions of mutant extermination camps. “He didn’t send a team to help?”

“No no, that would have been bad. The rumor is that we’re on some secret agency’s shit list.” Jubes remarks off handedly, it is rather interesting how she can go from an enthusiastic shopper one moment and casually disregard a secret government agency in the next. Idly Marie wonders if the Mutant Response Division is the agency in question,

“Woah, look over there.” Leaning over the second story railing Kitty points down at a large group of people. A crowd is gathering in front of the main entrance. Marie follows Kitty’s hand and spots trouble immediately. The brown jackets, the signs, the rancorous mood, Friends of Humanity is now in New York.

“F-O-H, FOH… foh!” Jubes, smacking her gum while trying to sound out the acronym. She wiggles her eyebrows at her two friends, “Is that what you say if you bite your tongue while stubbing your toes?”

“Jubes! Shhh! Not so loud!” Marie places a finger to her lips, with a sly smile. “They hate humor almost as much as they hate mutants, and they hate a humorous mutant most of all!”

Marie knows she should be taking this more seriously that she is, FOH is no joke. They started in a small desert town out west, and in a few short years somehow became an extremely noisy if not prevalent political force. She has never seen them so riled up before today though.

“We should go check it out!” Kitty is in business mode now. “We really could use some intel on those guys”

“Kitty, you heard what Marie said, they hate humor and mutants!” Despite her light tone, Marie can tell Jubes is wary of approaching an angry mob of a hundred plus men. “I’m in the most danger here!”

“Seriously Jubes! These guys have been popping up all over the news!” Kitty is already moving to a better vantage point, craning her neck trying to get a better look, “I heard Bobby and Johnny talking about running into these guys during one of their lab raids.”

A loud scream follows the sound of shattering glass from below drawing their attention. Several FOH members can be seen dragging someone from the store through the shattered window. Marie is the first one to react, pulling out a scarf from her shopping bag she wraps it around her face leaving just her eyes exposed. “Come on let's go help. Kitty do your thing.”

“Seriously Marie after what you just said?” Jubes looks at Marie like she is crazy but follows Marie’s lead and covers her face as well.

“That was before they started hurting people.” She grabs both Kitty and Jubes hands. “I’ll get him. Jubes you create a distraction and Kitty get ready to do a lot of phasing. Okay?”

“On three” Marie holds up three fingers to her friends.

“One. Two. Three!”

It is always strange to fall without feeling the rushing air that usually accompanies such action. But Marie has no time to process the sensation. Within seconds she lands on the floor below, the mob as of yet are unaware of their presence. Maire knows the next few seconds will make all the difference. Scanning the crowd she quickly spots the target of the mob's ire, a boy their age, with golden skin. Calling Jean’s powers to the forefront she levitates the boy into the air, to gasps of surprise and shock from the mob.

“My turn!” Despite her initial objection, Jubes seems more than enthusiastic about her part in the plan, with an exaggerated flourish, several bright colorful lights splash over the crowd, on instinct everyone ducks down and shields their eyes.

“Run for it!” Setting the confused boy in front of her Marie gives him a shove, and they all break into a run. Several of the more intimidating men in the crowd recover first and give chase. While Marie and her friends maybe able to outrun the men, the boy they picked up obviously can’t. Spotting a nearby entrance Marie guides them towards it. At the last moment, they link hands again and jump through the door of the mall. With a quick peek behind them she can see the FOH members, single minded in their chase, slam straight into the rotating door and are now struggling to push through.

Now working their way through in the parking lot, Marie spots a truck suddenly appearing, barreling towards them at high speed, intent on running them down. She manages to spot Jubes uniquely colored car right at that moment. Grabbing the three other teens, she focuses on bright yellow smudge in the distance, and they vanish in a puff of blue smoke.

Still coughing from the sulfurous odor, they reappear inside Jubes beetle. “Aww Chica, not that I’m not grateful, but it’s going to take more than a few air fresheners to clear out this smell.”

“Sorry, Jubes” Marie smile wides at her giddy friends, they just completed an improvised field operation, on their own, and successfully no less.

“So… I’m Jubilation you can call me Jubes, this is Kitty and that there is Marie,” Jubes rattles of their introduction while fumbling for her car key. “And your name?”

“What? Right? Sorry, I’m Josh.” The golden skinned teen seems flustered amidst the three of them, and fidgets noticeably in his seat.

“Well, Josh welcome to the Jujubee Express where can we drop you off?” Before Josh can respond screeching of tires catches all of their attention, a large Ford pickup charges towards them at alarming speeds. Several of the FOH men they ditched earlier can be seen inside.

“Sh-shoot.” Jubes floors the accelerator and they careen towards the parking lot exit. “Sorry, Josh looks like you're stuck with us for a while.”

Flying down the road at high speeds, Marie is for the first time thankful of Jubes crazy driving habits, she expertly weaves in and out of traffic while accelerating. Marie tries her best to hold on to her seat, and watches speechless as Jubes looks away from the road. “Hey if we ever decided to rob a bank, I call getaway driver!”

“Jubes! Please pay attention and we have to lose them! They have a gun!” Kitty’s panicked voice cuts into the surreal moment. Marie can hear the distinctive pop of gunfire.

“I’m trying!” Jubes screams back, as one of her side mirrors shatters from the impact. The bits of humor gone for her expression. “Can’t you phase us or something!”

“No, I can’t! Not us and the car!” Kitty’s face is completely pale now, and Marie can see the truck steadily closing in, whoever is driving that truck is even crazier than Jubes is at the wheel.

Suddenly something flashes in her mind, this street looks familiar. She recognizes the sign on the side of a tall skyscraper from somewhere, she has never been here but somehow she knows this place. On instinct, she yells out at Jubes, “Turn right here!”

The little car skids to the right, squeezing her into the other passenger, the car almost running into the oncoming traffic. To her dismay, the large truck somehow makes the turn with them but thankfully much further behind than before.

“Oh, Shit! Road spikes!” Marie barely comprehended Jubes words before she hears all four tires on their car pop, and her world starts to spin. Ducking down as best as she can, the covers the back of her head with her hands, bracing for impact. A long second later the car slams into a concrete barricade, nearly ripping her from her seat if it were not for her seat belt.

Men in riot gear with assault weapons swarm their car surrounding them, screaming orders at them. Still disoriented Marie could not understand the sounds they are making, instead, she frantically points at the way they came. The truck is still chasing after them, getting closer every second and obviously with no intention of slowing down. Just as she thinks the truck will run into them, a metal pillar pop up out of the ground, stopping the truck dead, the frame crunching itself against the steel obstruction. She watches with horror as one of the passengers is ejected from the car landing a few feet away motionless.

Abruptly she feels a shower of glass raining on to her, then large gloved hands grasping at her. She is dragged out of the car by her arm then pressed into the hot concrete face first. Her hands are soon cuffed behind her back, and a collar is secured around her neck. She looks around at her friend’s panicked faces, they too are now tied up and helpless, then commotion near the wrecked truck draws her attention.

Three men are dragged out of it, screaming at the top of their lungs, the soldiers, surrounding them, beating them with batons. One of the men points towards Marie and her friends, “Fuck! Not us man! Get the Muties! They’re all muties!”

Even though the FOH bastards are getting what they deserve she feels no satisfaction, she led her friends into this horrifying situation. This is no ordinary corporate office, the men here are armed to the teeth and obviously experienced in dealing with mutants. She could have just led her friends straight into the hands of some secret government agency. She closes her eyes and fights back a sob when she feels a rough hand pulling her up by her hair, then she hears him.

“What the fuck Jim!” She opens her eyes to the sight of Logan walking out of the nearest building flanked by another dozen heavily armed men. “With the commotion, I thought we’d been hit by an assault team.”

The lead man, Jim runs up to Logan sheepishly, with a salute. “I’m sorry sir, these fucking kids and those damned FOH punks! They wouldn’t stop! Ran straight through our checkpoints!”

Logan's eyes meet Marie’s and she saw the barest hint of acknowledgment. Calming down she lowers her head and relaxes, Logan is here she now knows that things will be fine from here on.

“Alright, call in a cleanup team, you deal with the punks, I’ll take care of the kids.” As soon as Logan had spoken she feels herself being pulled up again. The soldiers drag them along to a shady looking black van and stuff her and her friends into the back.

They look at each other wide eyed and almost jumping when a few minutes later Logan enters to take the driver's seat. He looks them all over. Marie can feel his eyes lingering on her, assessing her condition, before flickering over to the boy next to them. With a push of a button he releases their cuffs and collars, grabbing the restraints from their hands and cocks an eyebrow at them. “Did yer all go and rob the mall or something?”

Shaking their heads, all of them let out the breath they were holding all except Josh who stares at Logan warily. Logan will notice Marie is sure of that and she knows he would not handle this with a careful hand. Surely enough Logan barks at Josh eyeing him through the rear view mirror. “Yer got a problem with me?”

Josh tenses up instantly beside Marie, he clenches shaky fists and finally forces out a few words, “You’re GSG…”

“And yer point is?” Logan is visibly annoyed just as she knew he would, he hates it when people dither about like this. Not that she blames Josh given what just happened, Josh doesn't know Logan, and Logan is wearing the same uniform as the men who just a few minutes before had them cuffed, collared and pinned to the floor.

She can see Josh take in a deep breath, and force out a laugh. “You guys are just really scary.”

“Yeah! I almost peed myself!” Jubes blurts out obviously trying to lighten the mood.

“Eww! Jubes I did not need to know that!” Kitty joins in too, both of them catching on to the rising edge in Logan’s demeanor.

Marie picks up the barely perceivable flare of his nostrils and the dangerous gleam in Logan’s eyes off the mirror. Just as she about to react, it is gone and Logan glances back at them his eyes calm, an amused grin plastered on his face. “So that’s what that smell is?”

“NO! No, I didn’t! I…” Jubes turns beet red in an instant, stuttering in her denial before she realizes Logan is just teasing her. Crossing her arms she looks away from him and pouts.

* * *

It wasn’t until the van passes the gate of the school that Marie realizes that Josh is still sitting beside her. Occupying her mind for the entire drive is Logan’s reaction to Josh. They seem to recognize each other or at least Logan seems to know something of Josh. That preoccupation is what prevented her from noticing that they never dropped Josh off. Considering what had happened she is sure Josh would have been far too intimidated to object to Logan’s plans. The car slowly rolls past the garage's entrance when she's finally formulated how she intends to approach Logan with this little problem.

“You girls head on out, I’ll take him to orientation.” Logan preempts her plan, and it takes a few seconds for everyone to understand what Logan just said.

“Orientation?” The three girls say simultaneously, each one as confused as the other. They all look over from Logan to Josh, who shrugs his shoulder and forces a smile on to his face.

“Yeah, he is a new student, looks like he got in a day early.” Logan manages to exit the van and opens the sliding door while Marie’s mind tries to catch up.

“I uh... just wanted to see the city first.” Josh’s explanation made some sense, Marie herself often feels the pull of curiosity, toward various places, various people. One of those people is currently standing by the van signaling rather impatiently at them to exit.

Josh exits last, Logan some how managed to get his hands on an orientation packet and shoves it at Josh soon as he exits the van. Logan motion for Josh to follow, but he stops and walks back up to them. “Umm thanks for helping me out, I-”

“Hey! Hurry the fuck up.” Logan calls from the doorway, it dawns on Marie that their little car chase must have ruined Logan’s schedule, and Ava was supposed to spend the afternoon with him.

Giving Josh a smile, Marie urges him on. “You better hurry.”

Kitty pulls them out towards the yard as soon as Logan disappears, letting out a sigh as they near their tree. “Wow what a trip!”

“And awesome! Don’t forget awesome!” Jubes adds, happy that after everything she is at least still in one piece.

“We also managed to help out a new student.” It is quite the coincidence that they decided on the trip otherwise who knows what could have happened to Josh in that mall.

“Speak of a fellow student, Josh is pretty cute.” Marie and Jubes both turn to stare at Kitty, speechless. Kitty looks between the two of them, “What? He was! He kinda reminds me of Bobby.”

Kitty tries to defend her outburst. Marie didn't really pay attention to Josh’s looks but she did remember that he was blond and given that Bobby and Johnny are both blondes, Kitty's attraction no longer seems so far fetched.

“Speaking of cute guys.” Jubes sounds disturbingly smug as she elbows Marie with a wink. “Hot Frenchie heading your way, Marie”

Sure enough, Remy manages to catch sight of them and is jogging towards them. Despite herself, her heart rate jumps when a few rather intimate images pop up from her memories, this situation is very similar to when he first proposed to her back in that other time. “Oh crap, Remy! I forgot he wanted to show me some place today.”

“Well, I think Jubes and I can manage with just us two for the night.” Kitty winks while pulling Jubes away. “Good luck.”

“Details I want details!” Jubes yells back as she is being dragged away.

Marie smiles at her departing friends, she does owe Remy for that night at the party. She also did promise herself to be a bit nicer to him, this Remy is not the one that proposed to her then left her to rot in a lab. She takes a deep breath and relaxes herself, she promised to spend some time with him, so she will. Drudging up her strange memories will only make things worse for everyone. With that in mind, she lets him raise her hand to his lips and she tries to respond with a real smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Marie goes on a date and gets a gift from Logan.


	18. Chapter 18

This is the first time she’s gone out with a guy since she first arrived at the school. Marie’s had several offers from various classmates but none of them were interesting to her. Well, it’s not actually the first time she’s gone out with a guy per se, it is the first time she has officially gone on a date, a friendly date she reminds herself. Logan’s taken her out many many times, one of her favorite things to do is to steal away on the back of his motorcycle, whenever Logan leaves the mansion for a short errand. But those times she would just invite herself or Logan stopped by on his Harley and simply told her to hop on.

This date is an official one, Remy approached her a few days after that party, with red roses and a heart shaped box filled with an assortment of candy. He made one of the sappiest and strangely enough, charming proposals she has received. She still felt bad for using him at the party, and with her friends egging her on, she really didn’t have a choice. If Jubes and Kitty were not her best friends she would have been very upset at the double standard.

Logan didn't look that much older than Remy, but all she ever got about him are vague warnings, about his age, about his temper, or even worse some generic foreboding threats. With Remy she got nothing besides little wistful sighs and quips about how lucky she is for attracting the attention of such a handsome gentlemen. She doesn’t understand why there is such a difference in reactions, Logan might not have the best reputation, not like Remy's was anything better.

From her window, Marie spots Remy’s dark luxury sedan pulling up to the entrance of her dorm, no matter when or where, Remy is always flashy. She puts the finishing touches on her makeup, and grabs her coat and purse before walking down to meet him. She finds him waiting by the passenger side of his car casually chatting with a few of the girls that also live in this dorm. She can feel the jealous glares directed at her when Remy shifts his attention from them to herself.

She is not bothered by it, she actually can relate, at least in those distant dreams of hers. For most mutant girls living at the school having a handsome man coming to pick them up in a luxury sedan is a far away fantasy. She knows because she has been that girl. This might not be the Remy she remembers but he is using the same exact playbook, one she knows all too well.

“Chere.” Remy meets her at the foot of the steps, with a single red rose in hand. She smiles at him more out of nostalgia than anything else. Slipping his hand to the small of her back he guides her towards his car. Holding the door open for her, he helps her into the car, kissing her hand before closing the door. His touch is titillating, it sends a shiver down her spin, the Remy she remembers loved to push the boundaries and unsurprisingly so did this one. As great as all this should sound it is also routine, Remy does this with every girl he meets, most just don’t know it till it’s too late.

Remy loved to keep his ladies off balance, that is how he finally won her over that time, doing things for the untouchable girl none thought he would. She was young, innocent, inexperienced when he first came calling, and while she is still those things in many ways, her dreams of her past life do provide an important benefit. She has hindsight, she knows things distantly if not personally, she knows Remy’s love is as intense as it is fleeting, as wide as it is shallow. She knows while he tries to make her feel wholly unique she is but one of many. She still remembers him with some bitterness, even as she knows he is not that Remy.

“You said this would a friendly date,” she waits till he is inside as well to fire off the first salvo, not content to cede the initiative. “You can't tell me this is how you treat all your friends.”

“Remy must admit to that lie. Remy only said that so he can enjoy the pleasure of your company tonight.” The reply is smooth like quicksilver, he is as charming and handsome as she remembers, and just as a masterful a liar. He looked straight into her eyes when he said it, and Marie found herself at a loss for words. He breaks the eye contact first, and she can almost feel his gaze caressing her body. When their eyes meet again he flashes her a sensual smile, “Ma chere your absolutely stunning tonight.”

Her cheeks heat up from the attention despite herself. He seems far more comfortable with her now than the first meeting and even that night at the party. She looks away this time, folding her hands onto her lap, and fiddles with the strap of her purse. It is with some trepidation that Marie must admit to herself that he is adapting to her presence much faster than she is to his.

The drive to the restaurant is a silent one, but she seems to notice every little look he sends her way, every touch that brushes against her. Marie finds herself at a loss, she knows many of his tricks, almost everything that he has done tonight she expected to one degree or another, yet they all still excite her. Perhaps the breakup in their past life still lingers even now, because her reaction to him is strong, too strong, her memories must be influencing her.

She only ever reacted like this to two other men, Logan who can with a look made her weak kneed, send her heart rate soaring, and set her stomach a flutter. Logan fascinated and terrified her all at once in a very, very good way. Then there is Magneto, the nightmare of her childhood come to life, a man who wields vast influence over both her life and her mind. A man she fears and loathes yet is still drawn to like a moth to a flame. But these two men are not just memories to her, they live within her, physically occupying a part of her mind. Considering these factors it makes the strength of her attraction for Remy all the more strange.

“We are here, chere.” Remy pulls her from her thoughts. Her door has already opened and he is standing there offering to take her hand. Marie takes a breath and blinks away the residue of those thoughts and lets him lead her into the restaurant.

Describing this place as luxurious would not do this venue justice. Marble columns nestle within gold trimmed walls, set atop a dark grand granite floor, it is the picture of extravagance, very few ladies in the world would not be impressed by luxury on display here. Marie happens to be one of them, she is certain he picked a place like this to keep her off balance, to awe her with this lavish display of wealth. This is her element however, she grew up in this world, if anything she feels far more at ease than if he had taken her to a diner.

The dinner went by without incident, Marie manages to recover much of her wit after she started treating this like one of many political events she has attended. The conversation is entertaining even if it is not interesting. Remy is an expert of flattery, an artist of words and a consummate poet. If she had been a normal girl, Remy would have her hanging on his every word by now.

Unfortunately for Remy she grew up around men like him. Dashing, eloquent gentlemen orbiting her mother, jockeying with each other for bit of Irene’s favor. She met him word for word, innuendo for innuendo, she even made it a game to see how often she can throw Remy off his rhythm.

The game continues even now, at the step of her dorm, well past midnight. Remy parked further away, obviously, hoping to extend the night a few moments longer. Marie knew what is coming when she removed his hand from her waist and stepped away from him. Just as she expected his hand lingers on her, before tugging on her, drawing her into an embrace. He lifts her chin with a gloved finger and leans in, she waits until the last possible moment before springing it on him, her mutation. “Mr. Lebeau, surely you know a touch from me is deadly.”

Remy pulls back slightly, eyes widening just a sliver. “Chere… Remy had heard, but Remy thought you can choose.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t no matter how much I would wish for it.” She pushes him further away, but his hand still holds on to hers.

“Remy would gladly risk his life for a taste of your lips.” She smiles at that, it is a sincere smile but the reason is perhaps not what Remy would have hoped.

She takes another step back with a distressing gasp and springs her trap. “You would leave me the guilt of your demise, Mr. Lebeau?”

“No, no, Remy merely mean he would give his all for a chance to kiss you chere.” Remy follows her, his hand finding its way to her waist again, sliding along her hip, his touch is stimulating, confident, but well practiced, methodical.

“Or perhaps he is willing to give his all to avoid a second kiss?” Her smile takes a mischievous turn, at the sight of Remy’s sigh, they both know the game is up for now. She removes his hand again, and curtsies. “Good night, Mr. Lebeau.”

* * *

Walking out of her classroom and into the marbled hallway, Marie pauses to stretch. It’s finally over, it’s been nearly three months of extra exams and training, now the selection for the new members of the junior X-men team is over. After their perilous encounter with the FOH, they redoubled their training efforts, now with real knowledge of what it is they are to fight for. Getting here was hard but an ultimately successful struggle, by the end not only did she beat out over a hundred other students for her place on the Junior X-Men she even secures herself a spot on the new strike team that is just being assembled.

It was disappointing that even though both Jubes and Kitty made the team neither made the selection to be part of this mission. But the selection test had been truly challenging, even for her, who knew what to expect in real combat situations. She would have like her first real mission as an X-Woman be with her best friends but she knows better, in her memories of the war she knows that many of the early casualties could have been avoided if they only allow those young mutants more time to train.

Leaving the finals in a rush, hoping to find Logan. She wants to tell him the new personnel changes before he is dragged away on one errand or another. She understands that his expertise is in great demand, it still irks her that professor is treating her bodyguard like an errand boy. She lets her mind drift as she jogs down the halls, it’s been her experience that if she just lets her instinct guide her, she eventually end up where he is, something she can never do if she puts her mind to it.

She finds him, surprisingly enough in her room, standing by her window gazing out, surveying the school grounds. Two large duffle bags litter her floor. She nervously walk in, it is a strange feeling to have in her own room. Meeting him here like this, even though it’s in her own room, in her school, in the middle of the day, she can’t seem to shake the feeling that this is some kind of illicit rendezvous. Closing the door lightly, Marie tries to be as quiet as possible. For reasons she can’t fathom at the moment, she want to keep this just between the two of them.

“Logan?” She calls to him quietly so only that he can hear.

“So you made the team.” His voice was neutral, without a hint of emotion, he is so frustrating when he is like this, totally inscrutable, even to her.

But she can guess, being her bodyguard he probably wouldn't be too happy see her training to become a mutant vigilantly. “Umm, I know I'm supposed to be here hiding out, but... “

“You did good.” His calm acceptance catches her by surprise, she can’t help but wonder why is it so hard to figure this man out.

“I did? I mean thanks! Mr. Summers say I’m one of the best to complete that course in years. I might have set some records.” She realized quickly that she was blabbering, but it is so hard to focus when he is just standing there looks so handsome, and totally focused on her.

“I designed the course myself. You did good.” It always feels great to have your accomplishments acknowledged by someone but to have it come from him, to live up to his standards almost makes her giddy. He is still studying her intently, and she not sure why. She self consciously gazes down at herself, clad in her new leather uniform. It was a bit tight and rather difficult to move in, but she likes it for the sole fact that she earned it.

“Thanks” She mumbles out a familiar warmth now flooding her cheeks under his continuous scrutiny.

He is already close the distance between them when she raises her eye again, she did not even hear him move. Normally this proximity from anyone would be uncomfortable, to say the least, instead, she finds herself enjoy the closeness and attention. His hand rises to trace a seam on her suit.

“How ya likin’ the suit” His voice suddenly turning husky, drawing a shiver from her. She definitely prefers this Logan to the one that roams the School ground. His hands rove from the pauldron on her shoulders to the zipper near her neck

“I like it, very much.” She forces herself to calm down and pushes back the urge to reach out and take hold of that wandering hand. “I just got it fitted.”

“So… ya never even trained in this getup?” His eye lights up in amusement, and he smiles down at her.

“I’ve trained, just not in this.” As soon as she says it, she feels his hand wrap around the back of her neck, his legs sweeping hers aside. She was weightless on her way down, so shocked by his actions, for a moment she could not think at all. She reacts automatically, her legs snap around his waist, shifting her body attempting to take him down with her.

She silently yells in triumph when she feels him tumble down with her, even though she is sure he is simply letting her do it. They land together on with a thump, quickly rolling him underneath her, she pins his neck with her gloved hand and snaps her fist back for a punch. Before her fist can impact his face, she hears a loud ripping sound, and the feeling cool air caresses her newly exposed skin.

Anxiousness spikes through her, she tries to pull away, before stopping awkwardly realizing how much of herself she would be revealing to him. She didn’t wear anything underneath, her normal underclothes did not feel right beneath the leather. Her embarrassment is rapidly gaining the upper hand. The low rumbling of Logan’s laugh did nothing to help the color blooming on her face. Still, a strange feeling effusing her, at the sight of Logan being so casual around her even after her brand new leather uniform had split open from crotch to neck, exposing him to her deadly skin. Fear finally give way and Marie, so focused on covering herself, she did not resist when he picks her up and deposited her onto her bed.

“You knew that was going to happen!” She fumes at him, her legs pressed tightly together, her blush deepening, realizing that despite her efforts he must have gotten a very good look at her.

“I suspected, but the free show is a nice bonus.” He grins playfully at her, his eyes purposefully roaming up and down her body. Huffing in frustration, she reaches for the nearest pillow. She flings it at him with all her might. Of course, he catches the pillow with ease. “Carefully darlin', wouldn’t wanna give a guy the wrong idea.”

“Logan!” realizing what that action did, she quickly covers her breasts again with her arm. Trying hard not to squirm under his gaze, she sighs “Aren’t you going to help me?”

“Ya can start by slipping out of that.” Logan makes another exaggerated show of looking her over, all the while grinning wide.

“Here? Now?!” Marie didn't think she can blush anymore, standing there in front of him, it feels like she is blushing from head to toe.

“Was thinkin’ ya can change in the bathroom, but if yer offering-” Before he can finish she dashes into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, before sheepishly peeking her head out, “I don’t have anything to change into.”

He just smiles and pulls out a black bodysuit from one of the duffle bags, and hands it to her. “When yer decent, I’ll show ya how to put on real armor.”

She steps out of her bathroom, blushing ever more furiously. The undersuit is opaque, but also rather thin and skin tight. Reclining on her couch Logan focused on her the moment she stepped out, the intensity of his gaze is surprising to her. She fidgets nervously under his gaze, her mind spinning, a rather embarrassing question slips out, “How do I look?”

“Perfect.” There is a rumble accompanying that word. He is looking straight at her, locking their eyes together. With that tone she is not sure if he meant the suit or her, also she's not sure how she can remain standing like this under the scrutiny of those hazel eyes. The urge to duck back into the bathroom is almost overwhelming.

Just before she thinks she can’t stand it anymore, before she can bolt away, he paralyzes her to that spot with a word. “Come’er.”

Elation, fear, anxiety, war within her, that alarm in her, the one that notifies her of danger, the one that she has trusted all her life, blares in her mind. And for the first time, she is not sure if she should listen. She waivers, torn between doing as she is told or fleeing into the bathroom and locking the door. Logan must sense her hesitation and repeats that word, and for emphasis pats the spot next to him twice. “Come’er”

Tentatively she walks up to him, standing before him just out of arm's reach. She almost jumps when he pats that spot next to him again, and obediently she sits down. She couldn’t stop the hitch in her breath when he slips off the sofa, kneeling down in front of her. One of his hands come to rest on her knee, she can feel the heat radiating from his touch even through the suit. Even on his knees he still towers over her, her eyes flicker down to his lips and she unconsciously licks her own.

“Gonna show you how to put the armor plates on properly,” His voice low and deep, sending shivers through her body. Speechless, she can only nod in response.

“Many of plates go over major muscle groups, you need to make sure they're loose and relaxed.” His hands wrap around one of her calves, and slowly massages it up and down, in an almost hypnotizing motion. The touch even through the suit is electrifying. After a long day of exams and exercises, her body is tense, her muscles sore. Logan’s grip is firm, his fingers seem to know exactly which muscles need the attention. Despite the initial soreness her muscles relax quickly under his care.

Far too soon for her tastes, he slips the two armor plates on, the two parts magnetically interlock, almost fusing onto her. He repeats the procedure on the other calf, she goes ridge when the armor almost seem to fuse on to her. Giving her an enigmatic smile, pats her leg “Relax, it doesn’t bite. ”

Before she can come up with a retort, Logan’s hand then slides up onto her thighs, an aching tension slowly coils low in her abdomen. He slowly kneads along the entire length methodically and systematically working the kinks out of her muscles. Letting out a sigh she lays back against the couch. It wasn’t until Logan activated the magnetic locks for the armor plates, that she even notice that he just finished with the armor on both of her thighs “Arms next darlin’.”

That term of endearment sent such a heady thrill through her, that she forgot to stifle a moan when Logan found just the right spot along her right shoulder. Marie hears a light chuckle from Logan, his fingers works their way to another knot in her muscle and she couldn’t help but moan again. With their gaze locked on each other, his pupils expand at the sight of her. There is a slight shifting in his posture when he leans in and tastes the air around her. Logan pulls away first, and visibly calming himself with a few deep breathes, “Stand up, raise yer arms, torso plates are next.”

He steps behind her and faces her towards the cheval mirror in her room so she can watch his every move. She shudders when his warm hands splay over her stomach and hips slowly kneading the muscles there. His arms roam across her abs before rising to graze the underside of her breasts, then move back onto her shoulder blade. A trail of sensations follow the path of his hands and leaving her breathless. Her eyes follow his every motion, in a far too short of a time several interlocking plates are secured to her chest. “Is that it?”

She watches him dip his head down to her, his shallow breath is hot on her neck. “There are still the pelvic plates.”

The sudden pressure when Logan slips the the front piece in place makes her knees go weak. It suddenly hits Marie how turned on she is right now, even slight movements as Logan adjusts the plate send a tingle of pleasure between her legs. The armor locks into place and the pressure it exerts fades. Marie looks in the mirror in awe, she looked like one of those armored soldiers straight out of those video games Jubes loves so much.

“Watch closely.” Logan pushes a series of buttons on various places on her chest, and the armor pops off with a hiss. He places both hands on her shoulders and squeezes lightly. “Normally you don’t need all the plates. How about I show you what a standard loadout looks like after dinner?”

Marie’s eye go wide, as pleasant as all this is, she doesn’t think she can sit through another demonstration not without embarrassing herself. “I think I got the gist of it.”

Pressing her legs together she can feel the evidence of her arousal, but as much as she wants to she is too nervous to take this any further. Leaning back against him she pulls his arms down, and wraps them around herself. His body surrounds hers, his scent envelop her senses, she closes her eyes and bask in the intimacy of the moment. “Can we stay like this for a bit?”

Logan buries his nose into her hair, and she feels his reply more that hears it. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Marie's first mission.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took much longer than I expected, things just keep changing down the line. Hopefully all the revisions didn't screw up all the hard work cschoolgirl did betaing. Blame all mistake on any one of my many revisions.

Marie sits with some excitement in the large partially circular Conference Room, with the entire junior X-Men and the senior X-Men strike teams, and even some of Magneto and Mystique’s people, about five dozen in all. She catches Magneto giving her a look, appraising her new armor. She responds with a cold glare. Even after months of training under him, it is still rather disturbing to be in the same room with him, it's as if he knows as if his echo in her mind knows, and together they are hatching some kind of plan for her, very unpleasant plans if her memories serve. But even that apprehension is no match for the anticipation she has for today, her very first mission briefing as a Junior X-Men.

“This mission has long been in the planning. We have suffered some attrition over the last few months, and I know many of us are utterly exhausted.” Standing on the stage Professor Xavier is wrapping up his part of the briefing. “Which is why we have decided to add some of our newest team members to this mission as well as participate personally.”

Bobby and John are here with her as expected, as are Piotr and Roberto. She must admit they look good, handsome even, in the familiar tight-fitting dark leather uniforms. She fights back a flush of embarrassment when she sees Alison, one of a handful girls picked from the junior team, covertly adjusting her uniform. Marie knows from experience that the leather suit can be very tight, she is glad she is now wearing the armor Logan custom ordered for her. She is feeling even more self-conscious now, thinking back to last night. That feeling is immediately amplified manyfold when Logan finally arrives, his eyes sweeping over her.

She thinks she caught Logan giving her a fleeting smirk and flushes brighter. She doesn't think he knows how aroused she was last night, the documentation that came with the armor, said the suit is also designed to reduce her scent signature. But with how sensitive Logan’s nose is, it is possible he could have caught a whiff of her in that state, and she wonders what Logan thinks of it.

“And now I will turn over the briefing to Erik who will go over the tactical aspects of this mission.” The Professor choosing to ignore Logan’s sudden entrance hands the floor over to Magneto. Marie reluctantly tears her thoughts away and focus on the present. There is a mission coming, she can worry about this stuff later. She slips back into reality just as the Professor’s lecture ends.

Before Magneto could speak, Mystique is quick to interrupt. She is obviously feeling restless after nearly two hours of talking and unused to the formality of the occasion. “About time. Do we have the location of the main lab used to produce the cure?”

“Yeah, it’s in Colombia, hidden in the jungles.” Logan seems perfectly comfortable cutting into the Magneto’s briefing.“I’ve informed my contacts in FARC, they will create the distraction we need. And they’ll arrange for a safe border crossing.”

“That will not be necessary, we will be taking our own transports.” Magneto finally speaks up against Mystique’s interruptions. Marie can tell his is seething, he hates being upstaged like this.

“That ain’t what we agreed.” Logan had a copy of the mission roster in his hand, his eyes narrow as he works his way down the list. “This is supposed to be a raid, not a war. Yer ain’t ready for a war Chuck”

“Raven, Erik and I have discussed this at length. We feel that this is the perfect opportunity to display our unity in the face of these horrible acts, and send a message to those who seek to covertly capture or kill mutants.”

“Ha!” Everyone’s eyes are drawn to the sound of the callous laughter. Sabretooth just entered the room, even with Piotr’s presence Sabretooth is easily the tallest man in the room. His muscular build cuts an imposing figure among the students, striding over to one corner, he lights a cigar and clenches it between his teeth.

She is once again struck by how similar and different everything is this time. Sabretooth is nothing like she remembers, this Sabretooth is not the shaggy almost beast-like man that attacked her and Logan in Laughlin City. The Sabretooth she knew would much rather tear Logan to pieces than stand anywhere near him, yet here they are, a clean cut well groomed Sabretooth looking almost cordial next to Logan.

Sabretooth’s cold eyes rake across the room, “Like Jimmy said don’t think you’ll be sending any messages besides the fact that none of you are prepared for what is coming. Sending kids to fight, when you should be sending men.”

“We are quite prepared for this, Mr. Creed. I assure you.” Erik’s unnerving tone, almost makes her shudder. “You of all people should have a good inkling of what I can do.”

She finds it odd that Sabretooth grimaces at Erik’s tone. Another puzzle piece to the puzzle, Sabretooth and Magneto obviously don’t get along. She hears the low growl before she can see Sabretooth taking one tense step forward. Several of Magneto’s lackey leap up in response.

“Enough!” Logan’s forceful command freezes the room. She is at once fascinated and a bit uneasy seeing this side of him, at how menacing he can be at the moment’s notice. Sabretooth shakes his head decisively but leans back against the wall again.

“Not here to settle old scores.” Logan’s voice while low easily carries across the room. He drops a package on the table in the center of the room. Several plastic ID cards slide out of the bag as it hits the table. “Credentials, everyone gets one, helps with the security doors in the facility.”

She watches him turn to leave, disappointment wells up inside her. She really wanted to be teamed up with him, show him what she can do out in the field.

“Marie, with me.” Her attention snaps back to him, at the sound of his voice. She can’t figure out the look he is giving her.

Before she can even respond, Charles soothing voice cuts into the moment. “Logan, she should be with her team on this mission."

“I am her team.” He stalks out of the room, not even waiting for a reply. Not wanting to be the focus of attention any longer and more importantly she is not going to miss this chance to go with Logan, Marie makes a brisk pace after him.

“Marie,” the Professor calls out to her as she reaches the door. “You don’t have to listen to him.”

“I know.” She gives the Professor an apologetic smile, noticing Magneto’s tense posture and hard eyes, Marie rushes after Logan. She follows him into the garage, a fully loaded SUV is already waiting. She stops a few feet away and is shocked to see Emma waving at her next to the passenger door. She walks up to the car to find a bag already packed with her name stenciled to the side.

Anticipating her question, Emma answers it before she can even ask. “We are departing for the mission right now.”

“Now? But the mission is not scheduled for another five days.” Colombia is far, but not so far where it would take the blackbird five days to get there. Before she can ask for more information, she finds Sabretooth rolling up in a red Ferrari, and catches him giving her a lascivious once over.

“Looking good frail.” His eyes linger over her hips and chest, she crosses her arms and glares at him. The modular armor is based around a skin-tight undersuit, when fully armored she is a menacing sight to behold. However she currently has on only about half of the ballistic plates, and in its current form, it could be considered on the risque side. One of these days she hopes to demonstrate in detail all the offensive features her new armor has on Sabretooth.

Logan comes up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder, after Sabretooth drives off he hands her a small packet, and guides her into the back seat. “Chuck is flying on the blackbird.”

“And we’re not?” She finds this set up strange, the blackbird would be far more convenient. They can depart and return from the mission almost the same day.

“No. We’re going the old-fashioned way, don’t want to bet Chuck's hardware against S-400s.”

* * *

Flying commercial is a novel experience for Marie, normally she flew on her mother’s private jet. Of course not only is she flying commercial she is flying economy, something she has only ever heard horror stories about. She was expecting something similar to the school bus that usually takes the kids on field trips. But this is something else entirely, the crowds, the noise, the complete and utter lack of space and privacy, Marie is not sure how all these people can stand being treated like this, much less pay for it.

The one bright side of this arrangement is that she gets to be packed next to Logan. He bought out all three seats in their section, and let her have the window seat. She is hoping that he would sit down next to her, and couldn't help but huff in frustration when Logan sat down on the aisle seat, leaving a what she feels is a large gap between them. One that to her dismay Emma would be filling. She knows she shouldn’t feel angry at Emma, who is practically her older sister but she can’t help it. So engrossing is her anguish she fails to notice Logan reaching over and pulling her to lay down.

He smirks at her “Better get some rest, gonna be a long week ahead.”

She looks up at him with wide eyes, her head is resting on his lap, she can feel the hard muscles of his thighs and the comforting warmth radiating from underneath his jeans. And there is the most exciting yet frightening aspect of it all. She is so very close to that part of him. If she is honest, she long had plans to get herself here, on his lap, yet now that she is here all her carefully laid plans seem to have evaporated.

“B-but, Emma?” Her cheeks flush with color, she couldn’t even speak in complete sentences, much less act on those forgotten plans.

His hands smooth over her hair, twisting a handful between his fingers before he answers “Emma took an upgrade to first class, just gonna be the two of us.”

She turns onto her side and buries her face into his abdomen, not wanting him to see her blushing ever more furiously at the thought of the two of them together anywhere. She feels one of his hand drawing a blanket over her and the other works slowly to stroke her hair before she knows it she’s fallen asleep to touch of his hands and the sound of his breathing.

* * *

In the three days since they rushed out of the mansion, not even giving her a chance to say her goodbyes to her friends, it had been one strange experience after another. As soon as they landed at in Colombia, they were on the road again. Logan had an army truck waiting for them on the tarmac, they didn’t even have to go through customs. Marie couldn’t help but wonder at all the things that had to be done for that to be possible.

Marie finally convinced Logan to let her call the mansion yesterday so she could straighten things out with Jubes and Kitty. That is also how she found out that they are now on the strike team, to fill her and Emma’s now vacant spots. Guilty is nagging at her ever since, if she hadn’t been selfish, and left with Logan, Jube and Kitty would not be in danger right now taking her place.

They enter jungle proper early this morning, where shoddy but still paved roads gave way to muddy one lane trails only marked by the tire tracks of previous travelers. Marie is not sure what's worse while trucking through the Central American jungle, the heat, the humidity or the bugs. She has been sweating nonstop since the plane landed and it is only getting worse, adding to the frustration, because of Logan’s tight schedule she hasn't had a chance to shower either. It got to the point where she can’t even smell herself now, she doesn't want to know what Logan can detect right now given his heightened sense.

The truck bounces on the uneven path, often nearly throwing her into the hard top. Marie looks across the short distance to see Logan and Sabretooth, hunched over on their bench. The cargo bed is almost too small for Logan, much less Sabretooth. It is rather amusing to see the two men squeeze into this little box they are riding in. Sabretooth catches her eye, he too seems to have some kind of a sixth sense when it comes to people, just like Logan. He flashes her a lewd grin, and Marie snaps her head away from him.

Emma's cultured voice echoes in her head, “Be very careful around Victor Creed, good looks aside he is as vicious as they come.”

The fact the Emma found Sabretooth handsome is novel, but not surprising, Emma seems to share her taste in men. Marie herself never really paid attention to Sabretooth’s looks before. She tends to notices a man’s bearing first, a habit formed by years of combat training. Only after she decides that they are not hostile does she get a better look. Sabretooth’s demeanor is always hostile and so very similar to Logan’s. Nevertheless, despite the similarities, with a good idea of what kind of an animal Sabretooth is, the difference between the two men could not be more glaring to her.

“Have you worked with Sabretooth before?” Marie’s question echoes in her mind, she focuses on it before letting it float to the front of her thoughts.

“Thankfully no, we’ve met before though, until recently he worked for some shady government agency, S.H.I.E.L.D or M.R.D I think.” Marie can feel Emma’s apprehension regarding Sabretooth, even though Marie knows Emma tries to shield her from it.

“Hey! I know you frails are chatting in your heads.” Sabretooth manages to startle Marie from the telepathic. “Birdy did that shit all the time. Wanna share with the rest of us.”

Marie glances quickly at Emma and she can see Emma tense under Sabretooth’s attention. Somehow Sabretooth successfully zeroed in on one of the few things that make Emma uncomfortable, anyone being able to know when she is using her powers. Maire glares at Sabretooth, she knows for certain that Logan doesn’t care, but rather than challenging Sabretooth on it, she decides to change the subject. She never heard of a person named Birdy, not even in her memories. It is a novel experience and she finds it intriguing. “Who’s Birdy?”

“Some nosy frail I used to work with.” Sabretooth’s eyes focus on her, and Marie can see the gears turn in his head.

She didn’t expect to get any answer from Sabretooth, but she is curious and more importantly very bored, so she presses on, “What happened to her?”

“For that, yous gotta ask Jimmy.” Sabretooth tilts his head towards Logan with a grin. “Last I heard she ran off with him.”

Despite seeing the reply for what it is, an attempt to goad a reaction from her. She can't help but be curious, a woman that ran with Logan. Marie takes a quick peek towards Logan, who meets her eyes but before he can say anything, the truck lurches to a stop, and she immediately picks up the sound of an argument outside the truck. Logan motions for them all to step off the truck.

If Marie thought it was bad in the cargo bed, it is many times worse out in the open. The heat of the sun beats down upon her as soon as she steps outside. Once her eyes adjust to the bright light she can see a squad of armed men waiting for them. A short greasy man waddles forward to meet them, by the number of medals pinned to his chest Marie surmise that he is the man in charge.

Marie feels the commander's gaze gloss over her before it lingers on Emma’s body. As usual, when it comes to the attentions of men, next to Emma, Marie might as well be a plant. And as many times as this has happened before, Marie is still not used to it, she doesn’t think she wants to get used to it. Every man she has ever introduced to Emma, they all react the same way, heightened heart rate, dilated pupils, goose bumps on the skin, it never fails. Not Sabretooth, not Remy, and not even Magneto, whom she is sure is obsessed with herself. All except Logan and even with him she is not sure if he is simply better at controlling his reactions.

“Señor Logan,” the plump man gives them all a toothy grin, his golden teeth glimmering in the sunlight, his accent as thick as the humidity in the air, “That’s quite a woman you have there.”

How Emma can manage such an icy glare in this heat is beyond Marie but she does her best to emulate it. It is really all she can do as her mastery of Spanish is virtually nonexistent, and the conversation quickly deviates from what little Spanish she understood. It is situations like this that really emphasizes the difference in ability between her and Logan, even after all these months of extra training the gap between them seems wider than ever.

After nearly half an hour of what must be tough bargaining, it finally ends. Logan reaches into his pack and hands over several thick stacks of bills, to the commander grinning ever wider. He seems to suggest another trade, eye once again finding their way to Emma. There was no misinterpreting Logan’s reply even if she did not understand Spanish. Marie can see the perverted little man back away with more than a bit of fear showing on his face before Logan closes the curtain. Back in the truck Marie takes a wet towelette from Emma and wipes the grim of sweat off her face. The cool towelette feels delightful on her face, Marie silently thanks Emma for her foresight, all the while wishing for a speedy end to this mission so she can soak in her bathtub for the next week.

* * *

The trip continues without incident for the last several hours, then Sabretooth finally makes his opinion known after some extended grumbling. “We coulda wasted those border guards and kept the money.”

Marie knew he was only talking to one person here and is not her nor Emma. Besides having what Marie considers an inflated opinion of himself, Sabretooth must be the most chauvinistic man she has ever met and considering the crowd from back home, that is saying something.

“It’s just money, I’d rather not have to fight our way out.” Logan’s voice is back to the infuriatingly calm tone that he uses so often, the one that screams I know something you don’t. The small barely audible sigh from Emma and the rather noticeable tick in Sabretooth's right eye shows to Marie that they too have been on the receiving end of it often.

“It is a hundred K Jimmy! We wouldn’t have to pay if you hadn’t insisted on bringing the frails along,” Sabretooth’s fist pounds on the metal bench he is sitting on, leaving behind a large dent. Then he looks Emma with a savage grin. “or just let the fat fuck have a go at her”

“They both have an important part in the plan,” Logan’s voice is dispassionate as if she and Emma are just pawns for him to move. Emma tense at his tone and Marie too would have been angry if she didn’t know better. She squeezes Emma’s hand and sent her some assurance of Logan’s intentions

Sabretooth lets out a breath and rakes his claws through his hair. Glaring in Marie and Emma’s direction Sabretooth growls out, “One of these days yer gonna regret not putting the frails in their place, Jimmy.”

* * *

Deep in the Colombian jungle, Marie lays awake on her bedroll, staring at the tent ceiling. She's been tossing and turning all night, she knows the excitement is part of the reason but her insomnia is not at all helped by the feeling that she is covered in slime from head to toe. After a few more attempts Marie finally gives up on any pretense of sleep, even though it is still dark outside. Picking up on some activity outside, she almost leaves the tent as is, covered only in a thin t-shirt with a silk bodysuit underneath. The sound of Sabretooth's voice stops her cold, and she reluctantly dons her armor before exiting.

She arrives just as Sabretooth is departing, a large pack slung over his shoulder. True to her expectations Sabretooth leers at her before he disappears into the undergrowth. She has caught men looking at her before, not as many as she caught them staring at Emma or Ms. Grey but often enough. Of all of them, Sabretooth’s gaze is the most disturbing by far. With Bobby and Johnny, it is just hormones. Remy doesn’t really see her when he looks at her, no matter how much he denies it. Even Magneto’s eyes aren’t filled with as much malice, he is seeking to control her, dominate her, but Sabretooth looks at her like she is something disposable. Marie has very little doubt that Sabretooth would have no qualms about raping and killing her, and not necessarily in that order.

She feels someone at her back, and she jumps with a squeak. Her foot slips on a wet patch of rotting leaves and she slips straight into that man’s arms. She had just enough time to realize the man in question is Logan before she feels him wrap his arms around her, and he lowers his head to her neck taking in her scent. She immediately flushes in embarrassment, and her thoughts tumbles past her lips, “Oh my god, I must stink something horrible!”

Logan gives her an enigmatic smile and sits her down by their campfire. Her mind wanders back to the thought of gazes, she’s caught Logan looking at her too, each time it is a different mix of looks, she is never sure exactly what they mean but it always sends her heart rate soaring and her cheeks blooming. By the time her brain has finally rebooted she is finishing her second cup of coffee.

Marie is drawn by the sound of rustling tent flaps. Emma crawls out of her tent in a revealing tank top and hot pants, stretching herself to her full height with a yawn. On reflex Marie looks over to Logan, hoping to catch his reaction, which would decide if she too should adding a few sets of that outfit to her own wardrobe. She finds him gearing up by their ATV instead, not at all tempted by the sight on display. Logan on a mission is actually a rather scary Logan now that she thinks about it.

“Stay here with Emma, gonna go take a look around.” Logan wasn’t making a suggestion, so Marie just nods in response.

Sitting down next to Marie, Emma pours herself a cup of coffee as well. Together they watch Logan stalk off into the forest. “Word of advice from someone who’s been around Marie, Logan is not interested in a relationship.”

“Emma… Ms. Grey already gave me this talk.” Marie quickly thinks back to all the time she interacted with Logan on this trip, wondering if anything could be considered suspicious. Satisfied that everything can be properly explained she relaxes, “And Jubes and Kitty, even from girls I don’t know very well. Everyone seems to like to give me advice on Logan.”

Emma chuckles and pulls her in for a hug. “He does have a reputation for getting around.”

“Does he get around?” Marie tries but can’t quite hide the vulnerability in her voice when she asks that.

“Not recently as far as I know, but he's been around for a long time.” Emma looks at her carefully, and measures her response, “Much of it could just be wishful thinking by various girls, but I’m sure he is not living like a monk either.”

Marie stays silent, considering Emma’s words. Emma squeezes her shoulder and continues, “Look, I’m not saying don’t sleep with him. In fact, if you have the chance, go sleep with him, and then do it one more time for me.”

“Emma!” Her stomach flutters wildly at the thought of being in bed with Logan, it is both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. Would she measure up to his expectations, to all those other women? Thankfully Emma saves her from digging too deep into that path.

“You thought about it didn’t you.” Marie can feel the heat on her cheeks but shakes her head rapidly. Emma smiles at Marie’s denial and rubs her arm soothingly. “Just saying don’t expect more than that from him.”

Having a secret, and ambiguous relationship is exciting but also frustrating. She does expect more from him, she expects this to lead to more than just sex. And she is certain, as certain as she can be when it comes to Logan that he wants more as well. He’s never said as much, just little hints here or there she's picked up, mostly from his eyes, the way he looks at her, and the little things he does for her. There is something more there, more than just lust and desire.

As unsure as she is about whatever it is she has with Logan, she is sure of one thing. This is her little secret, a rare thing in her well-scripted life, something brought about because of her choices and no one else's. She wants to tell Emma, would love to talk with her about Logan, but she can’t. Marie has let the responsibility to Irene, her family, even the school, dictate so much of her life, that she wants to keep this to herself as long she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next :The actual Lab raid.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lab raid.

Standing beside Logan at the staging point overlooking the lab, Marie has just the right amount of information and free time to second guess herself, the structure housing the lab is massive. Logan had told her that the lab is in an old cold war bunker, but this is more like a fortress. Tall angular walls of steel reinforced concrete are built right into the mountainside. The only entrance she can spot looks more like a vault than a door.

Her watch makes two short beeps, glancing down she can see they are just ten short minutes from the start of their part in the operation. As if on cue several explosion rocks the nearby jungle, plumes of black smoke rise from the canopy followed by the sound of gunfire.

Logan's eyes scan the fighting with interest, a callous grin on his face. “Looks like FARC is actually on time for once.”

She remembers Logan mentioning FARC during the briefing but couldn’t place the name, now deep in the jungles of Colombia, her memories gets a jolt. She knows them from the sitting in on some of Irene’s meetings, the FARC are narco-terrorists, or revolutionaries depending on who you ask. But the narco part is always constant. The thought of working with these criminals, even to save other mutants, is very disturbing to her.

“Logan?” She can’t believe she just tugged on his sleeve like a scared child. Pushing her embarrassment at her childish act aside, Marie focuses on the far more important issue, “Please tell me we are not working with FARC.”

“Not so much working with them as working in the same area as them.” For anyone else, she would be accusing them of parsing words, but Logan is different. She knows he is working towards something, even if no one, not even herself knows what he is working towards. And Marie is confident profiting from the drug trade is not one of them.

She lets out a sigh of relief, as distasteful as this is, she understands the politics behind it. Out here in the jungle, no one can get anything done without acknowledging the cartel at the very least. Emma and Sabretooth walk up next to them taking in the carnage spreading below them. Security forces marked with bright AIM logos speed into the jungle. Advanced Idea Mechanics another group she is familiar with from all the meetings she sat in with her mother. Marie shudders to think what a group as well funded, staffed and equipped like AIM could accomplish if they dedicate themselves to eradicating mutants.

Logan clicks another button on his smartphone, then looks over at Sabretooth. “Yer up next Victor.”

Sabretooth takes a running start and leaps off the edge of the cliff, his hang glider deploying mid-air with a pop. He looks back straight at Marie and yells with a smirk, “If Stryker is actually here, next time we go drinking the whores are on me!”

She knows it’s just to annoy her, she knows that but she can’t help but peek at Logan, who is as stoic as ever. Absentmindedly she wonders how obvious her attraction to Logan must be if Sabretooth picked up on it in just a few days. The sound of screeching, burning metal brings her back to the present. The smoldering husk of Blackbird Two slowly spiraling from the sky, further, in the distance, Blackbird One ascends at an incredible speed, the telltale smoke trails of missiles rising with it.

“Logan…” She couldn't find the words for this situation, even though she has memories of so many atrocities locked in her head, seeing the possible death of classmates, in reality, is quite a shock still. She fights off an involuntary shiver spreading through her body at the thought of who might have just passed away. Logan acknowledges her presence with a hand on her shoulder. She notices numbly that he has already broken camp. “Blackbird One completed deployment. Two is lost, no casualties yet”

She seizes on the fact that there are zero casualties currently but doesn’t let herself be too hopeful. None reported could just mean they haven’t found the bodies yet. Logan fiddles some more with his smartphone and says something she can’t believe, “Honestly one out of two is not bad.”

“Not bad?! They're my classmates Logan! Students at the school!” Perhaps it is due to the shock at the possibility that her classmates and her friends could be among the dead or perhaps that Logan genuinely sounded impressed with only the loss of one plane, but she finds herself in front of him screaming. She almost added that they are his students, before catching herself. This Logan didn’t teach at the school.

She rarely loses the temper like this, and she knows the guilt she is still feeling is fueling this outburst. Since she came to the school she can count such incidents on one hand. Each time she let loose she always saw a degree of fear even in the faculty members, even Emma. She expects it now, who wouldn’t fear a mutant that not only takes your powers but your mind as well. All but Logan, of course, he merely looks amused, like a parent indulging the tantrum of a child.

“The site is defended by S-400s.” Logan patiently explains, despite the angry life sucking mutant girl gesticulating wildly in front of him, and he seems to think that explain everything.

It doesn’t, and Marie wonders what might happen if she jumps at him. She hopes that the ever so composed Logan would perhaps panic or shrink away. But she knows what would actually happen, she would easily get pinned to the ground and receive a lecture on the flaws of her attack. So instead she keeps yelling, “You keep saying that! What is an S-400?!”

“A Russian air defense system, counted amongst the best in the world. Beast did good work, better than I would have expected.” Logan’s calmness is bordering on infuriating for Marie. Even though on some level she expected this, Logan can be very practical at times, but she didn’t think he would be like this towards the team. The other Logan, her Logan wouldn’t have treated this so casually, like it’s just a statistic on the news.

Logan raises his smartphone to her face, on its screen is a live video feed from inside the cabin of Blackbird two, she can see Jubes panicking over an unconscious Kitty. At first, she wonders how he manages to acquire such a feed, and why he is showing it to her before his intentions dawned on her, she has a visual now.

Chiding herself for overreacting, Logan had said there were no casualties and is already preparing for a rescue. All the while she is standing there trying to find fault in his very practical assessment of the situation. If it were not for Logan that could have been her up there. She meets his eyes and nods before disappearing in a cloud of blue, sulfurous smoke.

* * *

She reappears in the smoky cabin of the Blackbird, the motion of the plane almost throws her off her feet. Taking a moment to orientate herself she spots Jubes slightly aft, pulling hard at the belt holding an unconscious Kitty to the seat. Both of them look frazzled and singed but otherwise fine. Nevertheless, Marie has to ask, “Jubes? You okay?”

“Marie, thank freaking god!” Jubes looks at her wide-eyed and waves her over. “Quick! Help me, Kitty is stuck.”

Maneuvering herself over the seat, Marie grabs Kitty’s arms and with a light tug phases her free of the seat. “Anyone else still here?”

“No, Mr. Worthington left with the others.” Jubes gathers some medical supplies from under the seat, then helps Marie lift Kitty to her feet.

Worthington is a familiar name to Marie, an old wealthy name, one she would not expect to be associated with X-Men. Though she does remember a rumor about the Worthington heir being... difficult. Regardless Worthington is supposed to be a name associated with excellence, Marie cannot fathom how abandoning your teammates could be considered excellence. Even though this Worthington might not even be the one she is thinking of she still can't keep the accusation from her voice. “He just left you here?”

“No, no! I told him to go- WOAH!” Jubes screams as they sink through the floor of the aircraft together. Marie deftly maneuvers them away from the surrounding debris. Jubes takes the moment to continue her explanation. “Anyways, there were a few of us with more serious injuries and I didn’t know Kitty’s belt was stuck.”

While the explanation made sense Marie is still not happy with the way the team leader handled this situation and makes a note to at least talk to the Professor regarding this mission later. Marie secures her mask and signals for Jubes to do the same while fiddling with Kitty’s.

A wall of air slams into them as soon as she unphases, the updraft threatens to push them back into the cloud of flaming metals swirling around the disintegrating Blackbird. Marie frantically searches for a place to teleport to, when she catches sight of Logan perched on top of a tree, just above the canopy line, signaling her with a strobe light.

Materializing next to Logan with an audible pop, Marie hands Kitty over to him. Logan slings Kitty over his shoulder and casually steps off the branch he was on, disappearing into the leaves below. Levitating down after him with Jubes, Marie finds Logan completely unphased by the hundred plus foot drop and already has Kitty stretched out on a blanket.

Emma crouches down next to Kitty and pulls out a large, mean-looking injector from her medkit. Marie dislikes needles herself, but she knows Kitty is utterly terrified of them and tries to intervene. “Woah, can't we just let her wake up normally, Kitty hates getting shots.”

“Not enough time, we are already behind schedule.” In the few second it takes for Logan to reply Emma apparently already completed the injection, Marie didn’t even notice till Kitty bolts upright gasping for breath.

“Alright, you two are now with us.” Logan throws each of them a pack from the back of his ATV and orders them into formation. “Everyone, take your pills. I got point, Emma’s rear guard, you three in the center. We are dropping in from the top.”

* * *

Even though she knows he must have done this thousand of times before, Marie watches with some trepidation as Logan descends towards the roof of the base. Further down below she can see the battle between the Lab’s security forces and her fellow mutants. From the radio chatter, she knows only one strike team remains committed to the attack, the other withdrew along with the injured. Magneto appears to be leading the attack, Marie easily spots him in his burgundy and purple cape hovering above the battle. From the roster, she knows there are at least another dozen people participating in the attack, but she is only able to distinguish Bobby and Johnny by the powers in the fray.

“Alright, I’m in position,” Logan’s voice crackles over the comms. Rest of the team gathers around Marie, having also received the signal. She focuses on the distant flashing light, but a wave of dizziness hits her. Closing her eyes she clears her mind and tries again, pushing past the discomfort. When she opens them again she is standing on top of the building with Logan crouched next to the control panel of the roof access. There seems to be an electrical buzz in the air, below her the strike teams seem to have been pushed back from the entrance, as a swarm of men and vehicles streams out of the main gate.

“I can’t believe even with Magneto, the Professor and Mystique they’re still getting push back.” Kitty is crouched near the edge of the roof observing the battle below. Marie is not sure why Kitty is saying that considering Magneto just single-handedly stopped an assault by four armored vehicles

“There is a damping field in place, weakening our powers.” Logan remarks while he continues to operate a device linked to the roof hatch, “They are all at 50 percent tops.”

That definitely catch Marie's interest, she wasn't even aware of a field that can counteract mutant powers perhaps she can live a normal life after all. She looks at Logan hopefully. “A dampening field? Can it-”

“Long-term exposure is fatal.” Logan is quick to dash her dreams, she understands though, best to let these things die a quick death.

“Fatal?” Jubes suddenly stand up from where she is sitting.

“Why don’t they use this as a weapon?” Kitty wonders aloud, it is a good point, with these in the field the fight against the humans would be that much harder.

“Costly to mass produce, limited range, high energy draw, the usual shit.” She listens as Logan list the flaws of the device and smiles to herself, she didn’t actually expect Logan to have an answer, and from the looks of it no one here did, either. “Oh, and fatal to everyone.”

“Are we just going to ignore the ‘fatal to everyone part’?” Jubes seems a bit miffed that they just skipped her over and has now placed herself at the center of their little group.

“That why we took the pills right?” It is just a guess on Marie’s part, but she recognized the company label on the bottle. Her mother recently purchased a large stake in that company and she remembers them being a company specialized in anti-radiation treatments

Logan nods, still completely focused on working that device of his. “Counteracts exposure for the short term.”

“But you didn’t take any Logan.” She gives him a worrying glance, death by radiation poisoning is not pretty.

“I heal, slower but I still heal.” The roof access pops open with a hiss, Logan steps down partly into the hallway, scoping out the passage before motioning for them to join him.

Emma leads the groups, wielding an uncharacteristically large handgun, follow by Jubes and a still woozy Kitty. As she is helped down by Logan she feels his hand, his bare hand slipping through a ventilation slit on the back of her suit. She feels the pull of her skin immediately but with the aura of the dampening field it is not nearly as strong or judging by Logan’s expression as painful. His hand slow caresses up and down the small of her back. She lets him guide her forward being very careful not to make a sound.

The moment didn’t last nearly as long as she would have wanted. Right before they catch up to the team, his hand withdrew and he zips up the opening. She gets some of his powers, she is sure of that, the heightened senses, the strong predatory instincts, it all feels familiar, just like how she knew it would feel. His thoughts and personality are strangely muffled to her, all she picked up is that this is a precautionary measure to ensure her safety, nothing of his memories or personality.

A loud crash is heard from behind them, Marie spins around only to see Sabretooth crouched in the hallway. She watches as he stands up to his full height then takes in several deep searching breaths. Another hiss breaks the silence, Logan opens the other hatch wide, tilting his head toward the other side. “Victor.”

Sabretooth rushes past them with a roar. Logan quickly closes the hatch after him and signal for them to stay. “We give him a few minutes.”

“Why?” Marie thought this was a team mission, what is the point building up this team if they are going separately.

“Gonna take at least that much time for him to attract enough attention.” Marie feels a prick of guilt, she should be more horrified at the sight of one member of their team being used as a distraction. But this is Sabretooth, mean, nasty, psychotic Sabretooth, and he heals. She consoles herself with the knowledge that Sabretooth would not hesitate to do the same or worse to any of them.

Just as Logan predicated, alarms blare throughout the facility within a few minutes after Sabretooth is out of sight, Logan looks up at the flashing yellow lights and smiles. “That’s our cue. Emma data center, Girls the power station, I’ll sweep the holding cells. We will all meet up in the hangar after.”

Marie takes out her newly issued smartphone and activates the only app loaded. A map of the entire facility quickly flashes across the screen until it centers onto her position. A red line appears, mapping out the way to her destination. She looks at her friends and they all nod at each other.

* * *

Marie leads her team down a sparse dimly lit metal corridor, they are pushing ahead as fast as they can, knowing that every minute longer the dampening field is functional, is another minute that their classmates are in danger.

“I can’t believe how well this is going!” Jubes calls out from her position in the back.

“Yeah, just looking at him you wouldn't think Mr. Logan is very tech savvy,” Kitty agrees, she had been very curious about the smartphone Logan gave to Marie. Marie had to promise to let Kitty fiddle with it after the mission before Kitty would leave her alone

“I know right? I kind of figure he’d be like ‘Hey! What the hell is a text message?’ kind of a guy.” The three of them share a chuckle at Jubes’ best imitation of Logan’s voice.

Marie knows Logan is not a Luddite, but she is also a little surprised and more than impressed with the amount of detail of the app Logan provided. In addition to the map she has the access code for every door they have encountered so far, and a shutdown command for each automated defense turret. The routing protocol even guided them past the security team sweeps. “Come on, he is not that b-”

The door opens into a locker room, a currently occupied locker room. Six men in various stages of dress stand before them, apparently just as shocked as Marie. To her right, Kitty stops suddenly as she reaches the doorway and gasps.

“Hey! Why are we stopping?” Jubes chipper voice rings out beside Marie, before pointing at the man in the back “OMG that guy's hung!”

“Jubes!” Kitty chides, sounding positively scandalized.

The five other men perhaps simply overwhelmed by Jubes sheer force of personality all turn to look at their fellow guard. Marie then sees it for what it is, a distraction, and leaps into action. The dampening field is making it difficult to call up the other powers at her disposal, armed with a fresh dose of Logan, she knows she is more than a match for any one of these men.

Sprinting forward Marie kicks off the nearest bench in a spin and drives the heel of her foot into the back of the closest guard. Catching a low hanging lighting fixture, redirecting her momentum she slams both feet into the next guard just as the fixture tumbles from the ceiling into a third guard. Marie flips herself in mid-air and braces herself for impact.

“Way to go to girl!” Kitty slides to catch before Marie can land, phasing them both through the metal bench. Drawing her stun gun in the same motion she shoots one of the remaining guards in the chest.

“Heads up!” Jubes screaming from behind them, Marie and Kitty cover their eyes just in time to shield them from a blinding flash.When Marie’s vision returns Jubes stand over the last two guards with her own stun gun in her hands.

Raising both her hands in the air for high fives, Jubes yells out, “Woo! We are awesome!”

Marie smiles and slaps Jubes and Kitty’s hands. Looking down at the phone she is glad to see that this locker room leads directly into the power plant control room. Catching the bright orange safety signs she is just about to tell them to put on the safety gear when Kitty interrupts. “Is he really considered hung?”

Jubes burst into laughter, Kitty gives them both an annoying glare before she too starts to laugh. Finally, Marie unable to keep a straight face follows the example of her friends. As great as this moment is they still have a mission to do. “How about we save that talk for after the mission?”

The trio forms up by the door, on the other side, is the main control room for the power station, Marie reads the access code off her phone, but before she can punch in the codes Kitty reaches out to stop her. Kitty points up at the security camera, “They already know we're here, I’ll bet there are a lot of guns pointed at that door right now.”

“Right, charging in head-on would be bad.” Taking a step back Marie considers her options. This is the only way in or out of the room, with the dampening field in place, she can’t access Kitty’s powers. Sending Kitty in alone would be suicide.

Jubes walk up to the metal door and kick a few times, the dull sound of metal striking metal rings throughout the room. Snapping her fingers a few bright sparks appears above her. “Hey, maybe I can melt the door.”

Kitty shakes her head. “That won't change the fact that they would still be shooting at us.”

A look of concentration descend on Jubes’ face before she snaps her fingers again, “Marie, can’t you do what you did to Magneto? You know the eye beams.”

Marie taps two fingers to the side of her head, duplicating Mr. Summer’s signature pose. She stares at the door but nothing happens. “Can’t, the field is suppressing all my others powers.”

“Hey, Marie can I look at the phone for a bit, ” Kitty calls out by the door’s control panel, waving Marie over. “I think I have an idea”

Kitty takes the phone and steps up to the control panel, and reaches through the casing and pulls it open. With her other hand, she taps quickly on the phone's keypad, while she adjusts the wires. Soon the entire room dims and the overhead sprinklers activate, spewing white CO2 gas into the room, before quickly stopping. Kitty looks back at them with an embarrassed smile, “Oops! Sorry, wrong room.”

The lights flicker on and shortly after Kitty pulls her hand out of the control panel, she flashes a quick smile and a thumbs-up. “Got it!”

“You triggered the fire suppression system?” Marie is amazed by Kitty’s jury-rigging skills, controlling the extinguishers using door controls.

“Yup, the CO2 one. If they're smart they will come out of that door any second now.” Wiping some sweat off her forehead Kitty reluctantly hands Marie back her phone. “Or they will be unconscious when we go in.”

“How you do that?” Jubes asks before Marie could. Marie would never have thought of this, they shouldn’t even be controlled by the same thing.

“Lucky guess, I figure the doors would seal when the fire suppression system activated.” Grinning Kitty pats the door affectionately, “And as a fail safe if the door is locked down due to temperature changes the extinguisher would kick on, just to be safe. So I fiddled with the thermometer.”

“Thank you! Safety-minded engineers!” Jubes cheers, just as quickly a frown appears. “But we won’t be able to breathe inside either.”

Kitty points up towards the ceiling, where several large intake ports can be seen. “I’ll activate the exhaust fans before we go in.”

Marie checks the time on the phone, it's been close to three minutes now and nothing. “Well, looks like they’re going to be stubborn”

“Or stupid,” Jubes adds, rubbing her hands together, sending a shower of sparks around her. “Let's do this.”

Kitty turns off the fire suppression system and activates the ventilation fans. Marie waits for her signal before pulling on the manual override lever. Slowly the heavy metal door slides open, Kitty phases in through the partially open door, then stick her hand out with a thumb up. “All clear!”

By the time Jubes and Marie get the heavy door open Kitty is already hard at work on the power station controls. Marie checks all the bodies in the room, four in all, making sure each is still breathing, then zip ties each and every one of them. The loud hum of the generator ceases as she finishes up with the last guard, the girls smile at each other and come together for a group hug.

Marie knows she is supposed to go straight to the hangar after her mission, but she is worried about Logan. Tapping a few buttons she sets their new destination as the lab. “Let's go see how Logan is doing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, wrapping up the raid and collecting on a rain check.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lab raid wraps up even though things don't quite end according to Logan's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel this chapter could use more polish. But with the holidays looming, I want push to the end of this story arc and break at a good place.

Fighting his way to this specific cargo elevator turns out to be easier than he expected. Infiltrating at the same time as such a large assault is taking place does have its benefits. Logan was expecting to have expended most of his munitions by now and planned on attacking the lab below with just an SMG. Instead, he still has three clips of ammo for his assault rifle and even a grenade left over. It would have been much faster if he went with Marie to disable the generators, the combined might of Charles, Erik, Raven and their team would have made short work of this facility even at half strength. But he needs the time to deal with the lab his way, and Marie’s presence complicates matters, still, he is certain he will be successful.

He closes his eyes just as the elevator doors click shut, letting out a deep breath, Logan tries hard to push the thoughts of Marie away. With the information, he has provided to her, and the presence of her friends, he is certain she can complete her part of the mission. The real problem lies with him. When he first arrived in the past he had overshot his destination by thirty years, and found himself in the rolling hills of Sicily, serving with the 1st Canadian infantry division. From there he fought his way up the Italian Peninsula all the way to Rome before he was air-dropped into France to prepare for Operation Overlord. It was exhilarating, liberating, the simple and focused life of a soldier. Even after the war, that drive remained with him, and he threw it everything he had into the preparation for 1973.

With Trask exposed he completed the mission he traveled back in time for, gave up what little time he had left with Marie for. He successfully set the Sentinel program is back for decades if it wasn’t permanently mothballed. Now the very last obstacle to Marie’s happiness is before him, well within his reach, and he is conflicted, an especially rare moment considering he has had no qualms about all he has done in order to be here.

There is a part of him, the part of him that awoke when he first thought Marie was killed, that lead him to set that first bomb in Berlin, that drove him on for decades after. The voice that he thought he had buried along with the sentinel programs are stirring once again. This child, this Leech, his power is dangerous, he is the cause of so much pain and anguish for Marie. He can be stopped here, Logan can stop him here, with just one bullet. There is so much blood on his hands already what would one more life matter.

Glancing at the LED atop the door, he adjusts his mask. While it is certain Emma will delete any surveillance footage, he can’t be sure he can eliminate all the witnesses in the lab complex. He doesn’t need to be completely anonymous, the powers that be have a good inkling of what he does, he simply needs plausible deniability. So he dons masks and uses guns, things the Wolverine has never been known to use.

The telltale tingles fade from his skin, and Logan smirks under his mask. The field is down, Marie is successful, which means he is getting short on time. He needs to finish this before there is a chance she could be involved. The doors open to a vast medical bay, a place that at full capacity could have held several hundred mutants. Not today, the place is a mess right now, papers are strewn all over the floor, the evacuation has already started. Logan’s mood darkens, someone has given the lab a warning. Not that it’s going to matter, the elevator he is in is the designated evacuation route. Popping the pin on his grenade, he lobs it into the room before cocking his assault rifle.

The explosion rocks the lab and the scientist scatters before him, frantically calling for help into their radios. Logan knows it is a useless gesture, he already eliminated the force tasked to secure the evacuation, Charles and Magneto’s men are dealing with the rest. Logan sights a random scientist near the edge of the room and drops him with a shot through the head, his head disintegrates in a shower of red, splattering on to several of his colleagues. There horrified screams make Logan's heart pound with excitement. Regrettably, There are far too many people here for him to hunt down and kill one at a time. It’s why he directed Victor to plant the explosives on a southern section of the floor above, right by the main emergency lift.

His keen hunting instincts unfurl in his mind, eagerly going to work. Using precisely placed shots to herd the scientist, lab workers, anyone and everyone involved in this disgusting work towards his trap. Logan chuckles at the scientist already gathered under his trap are trying to get an emergency exit open. It won’t open, not all the way, not enough to let more than one man squeeze through at a time, he's made sure of that too, thanks to Emma inserting some software provided by Microchip into the lab network.

He calmly drops three more men, not going where they're supposed to, it is at times like this his animal is the strongest. The sight of so many preys fleeing before him, bumbling unknowingly into his trap. He fights off the euphoria seeking to burst free in his mind. He is not doing this for fun, or to be entertained, he reminds himself harshly. He is doing this because every one of these men could be a threat to the future, to Marie’s future.

It doesn’t take much time to gather them all, people driven by fear are easy to manipulate. There are a few stragglers remaining, but he has enough time to hunt them down separately. He pulls out the detonator, the small black device twirls in his hand a few time before he clicks the trigger. A series of explosion rock the complex, a chorus of scream is silenced by a wall of fire, steel, and concrete descending from above, entombing most of them and burning the rest.

Logan catches a burning piece of paper floating in the air and use it to light a cigar. The loud crunch of boots on steel informs him a guest just decided to join him. It is Victor, he must have dropped down from the gaping holes that now litter the ceiling, a low rumble echoes in his chest. Only a psycho like him can get pleasure from this slaughter. Which begs the question where does that leave Logan himself.

“Fuck Jimmy! That was fucking beautiful!” Clapping slowly and loudly Victor walks up to Logan. “I saw it all. Getting goosebumps just thinking about it.”

Logan ignores Victor’s jabs. He doesn’t get off on this kind of shit, if only because he doesn’t let himself. Instead, he pulls out the quickest way to get Victor off track. “Did you get him?”

“Nope, fucker ran off the first thing, got his trail though.” And it works like a charm, it mildly amusing to see Victor so single-mindedly chase after his old nemesis Stryker, it all makes perfect sense though. It was Victor who participated in the Weapon X program this time around after all.

“Then why ya still here?” Logan presses on, he needs to get Victor out of here, with his own beast as active as it is, Victor’s presence would only serve to rile it up even more.

“What, can’t a guy watch his little brother work?” Victor actually sounded happy, short of their childhood together Logan doesn’t think he has ever heard Victor happy. He is not sure what's more disturbing, whether the thought of chasing herding and killing all those people put Victor in such a good mood or it is the fact that Victor liked that he is the one to do it.

“Fuck off Victor!” There is still work to be done and he needs to be clear-headed to consider the consequence, it is not just him now.

“Hey, I can take a hint.” Victor backs away with his hands raised, grinning. “Just invite me to the next party, Jimmy!”

It took some more time to hunt down the stragglers, than he expected, not that they ever had a chance of escaping. But he needed some time to collect himself. Now he stands before the only occupied cells in the entire complex and wonders how many mutants met their end here. Three teenagers each huddle under a desk in their own cells, Leech is among them. He grips the SMG in his hand tight, it would be so easy to say they were was killed in the crossfire, much of this section is already destroyed by explosions, courtesy of Victor. With his years of training in Kun-Lun, his already considerable mental defense is even stronger now, if he claims that a few shots went astray here and there, no one would know exactly what actually happened. His fingers tightened on the trigger when he spots the bald child Leech, huddle in a corner of his cell, under a table. But before he can finish the deed the sound of familiar footsteps stays his hand.

“Logan! Are they okay?” A few moments later Marie, rushes into the room, her worried expression, breaks into a smile when she sees him standing by the teenager’s cells. “Still have that odd habit of picking up strays, huh?”

She runs straight into him and hugs him tight. Involuntarily he takes a deep breath taking in what little of her scent through his mask. She always has the same effect on him no matter what state of mind he is in. A part of his mind reminds him that there is an audience, so he forces himself to not return her hug, but her presence breaks him out of his trance. He certainly can’t involve her in this. The trauma to her psyche aside, there is her reputation to think off, she found a good place at the school, she is from a good family, and he knows she would be willing to throw all that away to defend this indefensible crime. Letting out a breath he nods back, the opportunity has passed but there will be other chances. “They’re ready for extraction. Let's get outta here.”

Kitty and Jubes jog in a few minutes after, Logan watches as Kitty quickly and expertly hacks open the door, somewhat impressed by her skills. Marie then leads each teen out of their cell and wraps them all in wool blankets. He is almost proud of the fearful looks he is receiving from the new kids. Until Marie rubs one of them soothingly on her back, she glances at him with a smile. “Don’t worry he is not as scary as he looks.”

He loves it whenever she looks at him like that, how much trust she is placing in him, it makes him feel unstoppable. And he almost would like to believe what she is saying, but deep down he knows better, he is far more terrifying than he looks.

* * *

Logan is not himself she can feel it, and she has this incredible urge to take him back to the school, sit him down in her room and make him feel better. And what’s even more unbelievable is that while he is out completing the mission, she is here facing down Magneto’s goons over Leech. Magneto and his men were waiting in the hangar when they exited the elevator. Sensing something amiss Marie quickly put herself between Magneto’s men and the rescued mutants.

“Is he the cure?” Two hulking figures from the acolytes approach them, eyes focusing on Leech. Even with the backing of her friends Marie knows they are not intimidating enough to make veteran combatants on Magneto’s team hesitate. They close in together defensively, Marie looks past the two men to Magneto’s amused grin, he is not going to stop them.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Emma is a whole different story, Marie always knew Emma was a formidable woman, but she is starting to see her in a whole new light since the start of the mission. Like now where she just made both men reconsidered with just a few words.

Even Magneto’s expression darkens at the sight of Emma’s defiance. This only serves to strengthen Marie’s suspicions, stemming from that disturbing encounter with Magneto in the locker room, that he and Emma have a history. Even though Marie can see the two men’s confidence faltering, she also knows they’re not going to just back down, pride can lead people to such foolishness. The arrival of the Professor and Mystique ends the chance of sparking a conflict.

Unlike Magneto who is still in near-vintage condition, the Professor looks worn and haggard, his blue and yellow jumpsuit torn in various places; dirt and oil smearing his face. He speaks out in a commanding voice, no doubt amplified by his telepathic powers, “What’s going on here, Erik?”

“Charles.” Magneto returns his greeting with his usual arrogant grin. “I was simply hoping to take charge of young Leech. But some of your students seem to be suspicious of my intentions.”

Charles looks at Marie’s group with a hint of disappointment. “We are all friends, Marie. Erik is just as devoted to the mutant cause as I am.”

Marie huffs in frustration but holds her tongue. She has been wondering if she is reading too much of the Magneto from her memories into this one. It hard to be the only person in the entire school aside from Logan not to trust that man. Occasionally Marie wonders if the problem lies with herself.

The Professor turns to face Magneto and in a voice that brooked no argument, made his intention known, “Despite that, she made the correct choice. I would like young Jimmy to attend My school in Westchester”

“You would put someone who can neutralize mutant powers in a school with mutants?” Magneto gives the Professor his most condescending look, “Surely, Charles, not even you can think that is a good idea.”

“Of course it is a good idea, he is a mutant child and the school for mutants is the best place for him.” The Professor is undeterred, if he is anything like the Professor Marie remembers then the argument is already settled.

Magneto is not giving up, however, and tries a different tactic, appeal to the other co-founder of the school. “Raven, you would agree to this?”

“I’m not completely comfortable.” Marie is surprised that Mystique would admit it. Then she feels Mystique's eyes flicker in her direction landing on the teens behind her. “But we simply can’t let the child wander and fall into the wrong hands”

Magneto shakes his head in disapproval but it appears to Marie that he anticipated those answers. To her surprise, Magneto asks Logan next. “And you Logan? You also agree with this madness?”

She didn’t even notice Logan enter the hangar, she follows Magneto’s gaze and spots him. His is sitting off to the side on a stack of pallets, a large briefcase in his hands.

“Too late to kill him now, so I say let Chuck take him.” Shock ripples through the room, Marie herself is not sure exactly how she should feel. She is certain that Magneto would kill Leech, the one in her memories tried. But for Logan to come out so casually and say it, not even sounding bothered by it, troubles her. But what is disturbing her the most is that it really does not change one bit about how she feels for him.

She feels a hand grasp onto hers from behind. She squeezes it reassuringly, and gives Logan the we need to talk look. Even though she knows he won’t respond or even acknowledge it, not with so many people around them. Either way, she is now completely certain that this lab raid is adversely affecting Logan. Perhaps even this Logan has unpleasant memories regard mutant labs, being deep inside one must have brought out his more vicious side.

“Yes of course.” Magneto’s the first to speak, his eyes flash menacingly, Marie is not sure which part of the statement Logan made he is agreeing to. It can’t be the ‘now’. To say that Logan and Magneto don’t get along is a significant understatement of their animosity. There is simply no possible way Logan and Magneto just agreed to plan to kill a mutant child in front everyone. Logan for one would never kill without a good reason.

The Professor sighs and rubs his forehead, and Marie wonders perhaps this type of thing is something the Professor is used to in his dealings with Logan. “The Blackbird will be here any minute, everyone please get ready to embark. We will address this issue back at the school.”

As everyone in the hangar bay begins to pack up, Magneto pulls the Professor, Mystique, and Logan to the side. Even from her place in the working party far on the other side of the hangar, Marie can see the discussion heating up. Despite the obvious disagreement amongst the four of them, they seem to reach a conclusion rather quickly. The four founders of the X-Men disperse soon as the conversation is over, none of them looks to be in a good mood.

Seeing Logan by himself next to a pallet of Lab equipment, Marie briefly considers satisfying her curiosity of that conversation. However, the arrival of the more injured mutants test subjects from below, followed by the Blackbirds landing pushes any such thoughts to the back of her mind.

* * *

Logan wanted to leave the country as he entered, through a customs checkpoint. He wanted to keep the paper trail neat and tidy. It is how they end up in a rustic condo in Bogota, close to the airport. Emma flew out this morning, she had some business she needed to take care of in D.C. But due to some bureaucratic issues, Marie’s passport is held at customs for verification. The whole situation is worrying, it is possible that they might have figured out the ruse, that Marie D’Ancanto is not a real person.

She decided on cooking to occupy herself while she waited for Logan to return from the embassy. The small condo Logan got them came with an even smaller kitchen, but it is enough for her to prepare a decent meal for two in an acceptable time. Luckily the dishes Logan prefers while numerous are rarely complex to prepare. After a quick trip to the local market, she settled on some pan-fried pork chops.

Marie is certain she has never thought about something like this, she grew up with a full kitchen staff, she is all but certain to become the CEO of her family’s corporation. Her cooking skills, while excellent are the result of idle curiosity as opposed to some kind of nostalgia for domesticity.

Yet she finds a strange comfort cooking for him, something about this, preparing dinner and waiting for her man to come home, calms her. Right now thousand of miles away from her friends, her family, her obligations, Marie feels different, liberated. Here just for tonight, she can be anyone she wants.

Logan returns not barely ten minutes after she finishes cooking. Walking into the room his grim features fade when he catches sight of her standing next to the small dining table in an apron with a bowl of tossed salad in her hands. The look of surprise on his face is something Marie will definitely treasure for the rest of her life. Unable to resist the urge to tease him, she first beams him a warm smile, “Welcome back sugar.”

Logan continues to stare at her, his mouth opens then closes, before opening again. “It’s good to be back.”

His voice is light wistful, and the way he looks at her, the longing in his eyes, make her heartache. She sets the bowl down on the table and nervously wipes her hands on the apron. There is one question on her mind, and she briefly recalls with fondness the last time she asked him this exact question. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving.” Placing the documents folder on the coffee table he takes a seat with her at the dining table. He places his napkin on his lap, and he looks at the meal she prepared for him, then at her again, his face breaking into an uncharacteristic smile. Blushing furiously she looks away from him, yet can’t stop herself from watching him out of the corner of her eye. He cuts himself a piece of the pork chop and chuckles under his breath, “Yer full of surprises darlin’.”

* * *

Wiping her hands on her apron, Marie’s lips curves at the sight of Logan sprawled out on the sofa, still dressed for the embassy, in an unbuttoned silk shirt and slacks. A cooler full of beer on the floor near him, somehow Logan manages to enjoy the foreign television programs. He asked her to join him right after dinner, they were only staying the night, and the condo comes with cleaning service. But leaving all the dirty dishes in the sink riles Marie up something fierce, so she chooses to clean up first.

It is times like these, alone with Logan that she feels most at peace, her normally tumultuous, conflicting mind calming down and settling. The two parts of herself in total agreement over her situation, and she is content. As soon as she finishes the dishes, Logan’s eyes drift over to her and beckoned her towards him. Marie hesitates, while Logan is fully dressed, she is not, apron aside she just has a long white tank top over gym shorts. She is far too dangerous right now, she doesn’t want to hurt him, so she delays, flashing Logan a smile. “Umm... let me use the restroom first.”

She dithers as much as she can inside the bathroom. She showered, brushed her teeth, twice, dried her hair, and is considering another shower when Logan calls her from the living room “Marie, ya bout done?”

“Yes, almost!” She squeaks a reply, brushing her hair quickly one more time before she leaves the bathroom. Logan is looking slightly different, standing next to their dresser. He has a new shirt on, it is buttoned up, high collar, long sleeves tapered by cufflinks. From her memories, she knows he only dresses like this when it’s an evening out in the town. Her mood takes a dive off a cliff, the one night they have together, totally alone and Logan is going out to pick up girls.

“You're going out?” She can’t keep the disappointment from her voice, she has just been building up the courage to lounge on the sofa with him. And now Logan is leaving. Probably to find himself a woman, a real one he can touch.

“Why ya say that?” Logan gives her the look, normally she loves the look. But not right now, not when he is just about to leave her here. She suddenly notices that Logan is putting on gloves, thin dark leather gloves. She tilts her head in curiosity, it is hot inside their condo, even with the AC on full blast, it is even hotter outside. She has a good idea why Logan would wear gloves and the mere thought of it sends her heart racing, but she dares not hope for too much.

“You’re all dressed up.” And to Marie he is looking wonderful, her mind flashes back to the date with Remy, she can’t help but compare. Remy had been dressed up too, but Remy frequently dresses up. Marie is sure she has seen him more times in a suit or tux than out of it. Logan dressing up is a special occasion, the only other time she remembers was on her birthday.

“Yeah, cause I owe ya a dance.” Logan flips on the clock radio nearby, soft smooth jazz floats towards her. He doesn’t wait for her to respond, doesn’t even ask for her hand. He just walks right up to her, reaches out and pulls her towards him. She couldn’t help but gasp at the feel of his touch. His drifts from her shoulders, slowly down her back and settle comfortably on her hips. With a smirk, he suddenly yanks her forward pulling her body flush against his.

“W-wait Logan…I...” She wants to say she is not ready yet, not dressed for a dance. But when he looks down at her and smiles, a soft warm smile that in any other situation would be totally foreign on his face, she does the only thing she can do in that moment. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she lays her head against his chest and closes her eyes. She can feel him, the hard muscles of his chest, the firm grip of his hands, the shift of his body against hers as they sway to the music, the steady beat of his heart pulsing through her entire body; she clings to him tighter and his scent fills her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, back to Westchester.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girls night in.

She returns to the school several days after the raid. While Marie had high hopes of spending some extra time with Logan on the road, she couldn’t miss her final exams. They arrived at the school two days before the start of finals week. Even though she missed all the pre-test reviews, Marie is still confident she will excel on these tests. With her excellent study habits, she expects to compensate for the few missing days of class with little issue. Plus she felt good during the tests themselves, and now there is really nothing left to do but wait for the results.

Sitting on her bed, with the latest news droning in the background, Marie takes a brush to her hair with long slow strokes. After that night in Bogota, Marie’s tentative plans to spend more time with Logan, hoping to explore their budding relationship is falling apart before her eyes. The Professor had hoped by exposing that large mutant experimentation lab would settle the debate on the MRA once and for all. That was not the case, especially if she is going by the talking heads currently arguing on her TV. The operational tempo is expected to be as high as ever and that means Logan will go on more missions than ever before. And with the sudden announcement of a summer trip she is not expecting to see him at all for the next several weeks.

At least Marie can console herself with one positive outcome. While support has not decisively shifted in one direction or another, visibility of the mutant issue has risen significantly, helped along by fuzzy videos of the pitched battle that took place right outside that lab. When the first video was released, Marie almost panicked. The thought that she might be on national television, her identity for all to see was terrifying. Even though Logan had assured her that all footage of their activities was destroyed, it still didn't completely alleviate all her worries. In this day and age, all it takes is one person with a cell phone. Logan turns out to be correct so far, now more than a week later, not a single footage of any action inside the lab surfaced.

Just as Marie finishes with her brushing, before she can even set the brush down, Kitty suddenly bursts into her room. Marie looks on with some shock as Kitty runs past her to the bed and throws herself onto it, burying her face into the comforters. A sob breaks out, and from the motions of her shoulders, Marie knows that Kitty is barely holding it back. Jubes follows Kitty in several seconds after, slamming the door shut, a dark expression on her face. Speeding past Marie, Jubes stomps out towards the balcony only to stop at the door and double back. Now that she has a clear look at Jubes' face, Marie realizes that this is no ordinary missing a sale anger, Jubes is livid. Since they are both here, Marie is relieved to know that their anger is not directed at each other.

“I knew Johnny was an asshole! Knew it!” Jubes starts pacing back and forth in the room fist clenched tight as if she is ready to hit someone at any moment. “And Bobby, that stupid idiot!”

Kitty starts sobbing in earnest at the sound of Bobby’s name, confirming Marie’s theory. With some relief, Marie walks over to her bed and sits down next to Kitty. She places a hand on Kitty’s shoulder and gives it a light squeeze. Now that Marie is certain the problem has something to do with Bobby, and she has a fairly good idea what it could actually be, she wracks her mind for ways to comfort the poor girl. Still just to be sure she asks Kitty directly, “Okay, will someone please explain to me what is going on?”

“We were in Bobby and Johnny’s room.” With Kitty still sobbing away, Jubes is the one to answer, after she finally stops her rather agitated movements. Letting out a deep breath, she walks over to Marie's mini fridge and grabs a soda for herself and sits down at Marie’s vanity before explaining, “Kitty finally worked up the courage to talk to Bobby about that night, and I tagged along, you know just in case.”

Marie nods along, so far so good; this is what she is expecting. She pulls a chair next to the bed, bringing her and Kitty a drink. Jubes waits a bit before she continuous, still shaking from her anger. “Then out of nowhere Johnny barges in. Right in the middle, heard part of it, and did the most disgusting thing ever!”

“He shrugged, looks at us straight in the eye then said and I quote ‘Hey, I can’t help it if she is easy.’." Can you believe it! Easy!” Jubes leaps up from her seat and starts to pace again.

“And Bobby just stood there and said nothing?” Marie is genuinely surprised if that is the case, Bobby of her memories was at least a nice guy if not much else.

“He didn’t need to, the way he looked at Kitty said it all!” Suddenly Jubes stops right in front of Marie, looking right into her eyes. “Marie, what would happen if someone called you easy in front of your man?”

Wolverine’s presence surges in her mind; the anger is palpable at the mere thought of anyone calling her that. And that echo of him almost relishes in showing her exactly what would happen to anyone that would actually dare to. Marie shakes her head clear of those thoughts and rubs Kitty’s back soothingly, “I expect him to do unpleasant things.”

“Right? Frenchie would never have stood by.” Marie didn’t start noticing till recently, there is a different look in Jubes eyes, and even a different tone in her voice, whenever she speaks of Remy. If it weren’t the for the fact that pretty much everyone else also assumes that Marie finds Remy attractive, which she does, and is interested, which she is not; Marie would think that it is Jubes personal interest in Remy that's fueling her efforts to pair Remy and her off. It could be their similar backgrounds, or some kind of natural affinity since the both of them had to survive on their own in the streets. Or maybe Remy is simply Jubes' type.

“Right... Remy… he would definitely have done... something.” She is not exactly sure what Remy would have done, but she is sure it won’t be as satisfying or decisive as what Logan would have done. She knows Remy loves games, it shows in the way he courts his women and shows in the way he deals with men. Eventually, the offender would have realized that Remy played him, and perhaps for some women that is exactly what they would want.

That is not what Marie wants, not that she is not patient, but perhaps because of the world, she is brought up in. And the fact that she has seen and had to let so much of these slights go so often because of decorum. That the instant gratification of watching Logan punching someone out is just so much more appealing, so much more liberating.

“Look if Bobby is too stupid to appreciate what he has, then you should just ditch him, Kitty.” Marie did not realize she kinda zoned out till Jubes starts to speak again, the edge receding just a bit from her voice.

“That's not it!” Kitty speaks for the first time since she came into Marie’s room, her voice hoarse from crying. They both wait but Kitty buries her face again sobbing. Eventually Kitty sits up, sending a look at Jubes then taking the handkerchief offered by Marie. “It's easy for her to say, she doesn’t have a boyfriend or anyone she really likes.”

Marie holds her tongue, Jubes has her own issues with men, and it is not her place to reveal it. As the silence wears on Marie can feel Kitty nervousness fade. “That night, right after, Johnny asked me to run away with him, leave all this behind and just be together.”

She's had her suspicions of Johnny and Bobby from the first moment she laid her eyes on them. It turned out beyond anything Marie could have expected. Johnny always had a dark streak in him, but he's never been one to run from trouble. And Bobby, his callous response, that is another surprise. This could all be for the best though, a chance to have Kitty break it off before she gets any more involved with either of them. “Kitty…”

“What would you have done Marie?” Marie could barely hear the question from Kitty after she buries her face down into the comforters again. 

Kitty’s tone is strange, but it wasn’t a very difficult question, even if Marie didn’t think Remy would be so crude. “I’d ditch Remy in a split second if he did that.”

“No, if you had to choose?” Marie is taken aback by the real question; she might have underestimated Kitty’s awareness and her situation. Marie pushes aside the thoughts about how much Kitty might really know, to calm herself.

Their situation isn’t all that dissimilar, not really, while Kitty seems torn between her two men. Marie’s feelings for Logan are much stronger than what she feels for Remy. Even though this Logan is so different than the Logan she remembers, she knows one of her paths is with him. She remembers the moment she made her choice in that other life, the moment she lost him. Even though he was devastated, he still wanted her safe and happy, with or without him in her life.

While Marie wasn’t sure why she made that choice then, now in hindsight she knows exactly why she chose as she did. She didn’t choose between Remy and Logan, she chose between her friends, her family, her ideals, and Logan. She chose hope, she chose to believe in the cause, to believe in the Professor. While she is certain she would have been happy living a simple and isolated life with Logan, she would always want more for this world. Logan couldn’t offer her that, and Remy could. Logan understood then, just she is sure this Logan would understand now if she were faced with the same choice. What a great decision that turned out to be, years alone in the labs, years of tortures, abandoned by the man she had chosen.

Finally, the question made sense. Just like the choice, she made then, Kitty’s choice is not so much between the two men as what they represented. Kitty is asking how would she choose, not just between two people, but two paths, two lives. Kitty is staring at her, waiting; her eyes seem to see straight into her. Marie smiles at her and lets out a breath she is been unconsciously holding. “I would have done the same, but I’d wish he would stop me.”

Jubes is just staring at them silently now, having become aware that this is not quite what it seems. Before anyone else could say a word, Emma enters the room. She is dressed for a night out, a tight blouse, matching mini skirt and heels. Marie can Ms. Grey lingering out in the hallway similarly attired. Emma looks over the scene once, taking in Kitty’s red eyes and running nose, Jubes' outraged expression and gives Marie the look. It is the one Emma always gives whenever she's planning to take charge, and in a tone that brooked no argument Emma made a decision, “I think this calls for some ice cream.”

* * *

It is pretty obvious that Emma and Jean had planned on a night out on the town, most likely to blow off some stress after the rather harrowing Colombia mission. While all the girls, with exception of Ava who can't stay up past her bedtime, found the prospect of an impromptu ice cream party exciting, Marie could tell that at the very least Ms. Grey is not too pleased with the change in plans, at least until Emma assures her that alcohol is still on the menu.

Less than half an hour later, Marie and her friends find themselves sitting around the low round table Jean levitated in from the cafeteria, watching in awe as the sizeable collection of sweet, icy treats are laid out before them. Emma had the ice cream delivered, something Marie made sure to remember for the future. The ice cream arrived in these small fancy containers, looking more like an assortment of artisanal desserts than the ice cream even Marie is used to eating. Some are made into cakes, others like fruit or candy, finally, a special stash laced with liquor reserved just for Emma and Jean.

Unable to hold back, Marie looks over at Emma, silently asking for permission. Nodding back Emma gives her a smile. Reaching over for one of the treats, Marie bites at the tip, finding a delicious mixture of vanilla ice cream, strawberry and crunchy chocolate, gushing into her mouth and sighs in pleasure. Next to her, both Jubes and Kitty can’t hold back their own appreciative moans. 

“So Allerdyce, huh?” Emma asks after swirling her tongue over a spoonful of pistachio praline ice cream.

“I know, I know.” Kitty looks up from her own tall glass of ice cream sundae, licking her lower lip and laments, “If my mom found out, she’d ground me for life.”

“Wait but I thought you chose Bobby in the end.” Wiping her mouth with a napkin Jubes manages to look genuinely shocked, perhaps as shocked as Marie is at the admission. Sensible, proper Kitty should be the last person they expect to be interested in someone like Johnny.

Putting down her spoon, she exhales before muttering, “I like Bobby too...”

“Too?” Jubes eyes get even wider, though Marie is not sure if it because of what Kitty said or the dish of sea salt cashew and butterscotch gelato she just found.

“Come now, Jubilation, you’ve never fancied more than one man?” Jean comes to Kitty’s rescue, setting another set of desserts in front of herself. By the tone of her voice, Marie is certain Jean is speaking from experience when it comes to this subject. She just hopes Logan is not one of those men that Jean is interested in.

It must take a great amount of skill to be able to eat so much ice cream while keeping up with the conversation. A skill Jubes has obviously mastered, unlike Marie who so far has chosen to enjoy her dessert over participating in the conversation “Fancy sure, but when Kitty says that she actually means-”

“Can we just drop this, please.” Kitty is clutching another sundae in her hands, mixing a handful of smaller confections into it. “I know I screwed up!”

“You did not screw up Kitty, you made a choice, Bobby or Johnny. They are the idiots who screwed up by being assholes.” Marie too comes to Kitty’s defense. She can relate, even discounting her memories she has been sweet on several men. She is still sweet on several men, even if they all pale when compared to what she is feeling towards Logan.

“You should listen to Marie, tall, dark, and dangerous is her thing,” Emma chimes in with a mischievous smile, having produced a glass of wine from somewhere.

“Emma!” Marie can only groan in response, in her attempt to remove the spotlight from Kitty, she unwittingly stepped under it herself.

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Emma continues, locking eyes with Marie, swirling her glass of wine in her hands. Emma’s smile morphs into one of smug satisfaction. “You can’t, can you?”

Marie knows it's pointless to challenge Emma on this, aside from being a telepath, Marie and Emma have had extensive discussions on men. If there is one woman who comes even close to understanding what Marie feels about Logan, Emma is it. “Well, they’re not all bad.”

“Well, let's see… Remy, for instance, has probably slept with more women than there are students at the school.” Emma starts to count with her free hand “And don’t think I don’t see the way Erik looks at you, plus don't even get me started on Logan.”

“What about Logan?” Not even the mentioning of Magneto could divert Marie from tidbits on Logan, just like during the jungle raid Emma seems to hint at something about Logan and his women.

“Logan is… can be very scary, I’ll just leave it at that.” To Marie’s disappointment, Emma seems to catch herself before she spilled any of his secrets. But the way Emma said it is strange, this is not the first time she has heard this about Logan.

“I don’t think he is scary.” Finishing her drink Jean jumps in suddenly, pouring herself another glass of wine. Marie fights off an urge to glare at the red-haired woman, instead she schools her expression to one of curiosity. Not that Jean would have noticed, by the color on her cheeks and the slight wobble as she sits, this is obviously not her second glass of wine.

“That’s because you're not thinking with your head. Scott is already head over heels for you, what more could you want?” Emma looks away, staring out the balcony door, there is a hint of wistfulness in that look, a fleeting display that Marie is not sure if she imagined it.

Twirling her red locks in her hand, Jean sighs, her mind obviously wandering to someplace far away. “Is it too much for a girl to want some excitement once in awhile.”

“Scott is not exciting?” Another strange question from Emma, she had made her preferences very clear to Marie over the years and Scott is about a far from it as possible. While that in itself could be telling, Marie is unsure what it could mean. This is one of the few occasions that even those memories couldn’t give her any clues.

“If you call predictable exciting.” Jean takes another gulp of her drink and huffs, “Week after week it's the same thing over and over.”

Marie can relate to that, Remy feels similarly predictable. But their situation could not be more different, Remy is using a well tested playbook to get into Marie’s pants, it is only because she or her other self has encountered it, and fell for it that she is able to read him so well right now. Yet even that is changing, she can see practically in real time, how Remy adjusts his flirting to her.

“You two have known each other since high school, pretty hard for him to surprise you at this point.” Jubes and Kitty are now paying rapt attention to the conversation, Kitty is happy that the attention is finally and firmly shifted away from her, and Jubes is always hungry for more gossip.

“He could make more of an effort!” Jean’s gripe is both intriguing and alarming to Marie. While nothing is official, Jean and Scott are considered to be the couple of the school, looked up to by many students. Marie is happy that the seemingly perfect lady of the school has some cracks in her armor, but at the same time, she fears what Jean’s wandering eye might do to Logan.

“How about Remy?” Emma suggests offhandedly, the tray of ice cream dessert seems to have morphed into platters of fruit a cheese. “Remy should be exciting.”

Jubes perks up even more, sending a look at Marie. She is of no mind to respond, Marie is deep in thought considered the various scenarios where Jean might lure Logan away, and how to prevent it from happening.

“For who he is, I guess,” Jean seems to seriously consider the question, and Jubes looks more worried by the second. “But I prefer men that are more... interesting.”

“Remy is interesting!” Jubes blurts out, jolting Marie from her thoughts.

Jean sniffs disdainfully, her mind already made up. “Hmph, he is what 27, 28? Far too young to be interesting.”

“Young men can be interesting!” Kitty joins into defending younger men, especially since the two men she is currently worrying over are even younger than Remy

“Young men are by definition not interesting,” Emma agrees with her longtime friend, this is something Marie expected of Emma, even from her observation alone Marie knows that Emma prefers men that are older than her. “They can be charming, sexy, cute even, but never interesting.”

“I don’t know. I find Bobby and Johnny pretty interesting,” Kitty objects, but the conviction in Emma’s voice seems the shake Jubes and Kitty's confidence in their own arguments.

Emma glossy lips curls slightly before replying “Are you honestly telling me that if you can have your pick of any man in the world you would still pick Bobby or Johnny over someone like Logan or Victor?” 

“Oh! Victor cleans up real nice,” Jean cuts in, and Kitty blushes furiously at the mention of Victor’s name, she is practically wilting under Emma’s penetrating gaze. Marie can’t help but agree when properly groomed like he has been over the last few days at the school, Victor does have his appeal. But going by Kitty’s reaction this is not just simple appreciation for the male form. Considering Bobby and Johnny this whole blond thing might go really deep for Kitty.

“And the whole if he will ‘fuck you or kill you’ thing,” Jean more or less moaned out the last part. And even though Marie would not wish Victor no matter how well groomed on anyone, she does just slightly wish that Jean would focus her need of excitement on anyone else besides Logan.

“Jean! There are students here.” Emma reaches over and snatches the wine glass out of her hands. “And you’ve definitely had enough for tonight."

Jean doesn’t resist in the slightest and sinks down into her chair. “What? Like I said, a girl can use little excitement!”

“That's a lot more than a little, Jean, trust me.” Emma gets up and starts to pick up the mess they made, Marie rises to help her. Glancing over at Jean slumped into her chair, Marie can’t help but feel that this happens more often than she might suspect.

After everyone else finally left her room, Marie lies down on her bed and sighs. Here, tonight, spending all that time with all her friends is enlightening. She got a chance to glimpse into each one of them, to see their insecurities, their desires and their hopes. It puts so much of what she has experienced into context. She wants Logan and given the recent events, she is pretty sure that he wants her as well. She would give her utmost to hold on to what they have, but given all that is happening in her life, all that will happen in her life, she is not sure if her utmost will be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, unexpected consequences.


	23. Chapter 23

She left for the gym early, with all the activities and the closing ceremony planned for today, it will be especially crowded in the gym locker room. Marie is hoping to do her changing before she can become a hazard in that rather enclosed space. Since her arrival at the school, she has been keeping accidents at a minimum, even the few times where it happened she’s managed to keep the contact brief enough to avoid serious injuries. She is rather proud of her safety record and hopes to end the school year on a high note.

“Ms. D’Ancanto,” Magneto’s flat, controlled tone immediately puts a damper on her mood. She has been successfully avoiding him since she returned from the raid. But despite the size of the school, she knows completely avoiding him is impossible. Today he seems to have been waiting for her, just outside the gym locker rooms. It is strange that despite all her training, despite the fact that Magneto is not a man that fades into the background, she never seems to notice him when she needs to.

“Mr. Lehnsherr,” Marie stops mid-step and turns to return the greeting. Magneto is still looking immaculate and intimidating, that part of him in her mind still trying to exert his influence whenever it can, especially now. Even after months of association, she still feels that commanding presence and sinister aura wherever he is near. However, since her first real mission, Marie finds herself with a newfound confidence. All the practice in the world can't hold a candle to what it feels like in a real mission. After going to through a life or death situation, a boogeyman from her dreams no longer seems as menacing. “What can I do for you...sir.”

Marie knows he gets some kind of a sick enjoyment of her calling him that but a lifetime of etiquette training is hard to shake. He has that grin when he speaks again, in a rather patronizing tone, “I’ve just gone over the mission reports. You’ve acquitted yourself surprisingly well during the attack at the lab.”

She could not help but feel insulted. She worked hard during all those training sessions and feels a need to respond to his condescending tone. “We’ve all trained very hard for it, and it paid off.”

“True, but what you have experienced in training, pales in comparison to what actually happened.” His tone is still smug, but what he said throws Marie for a loop. She was just thinking along the same lines, and it is truly disturbing to think that Magneto continues to have a far larger influence on her than she might realize.

“We had a good team.” She is not sure what Magneto’s intention here is, but she knows it can’t good, and she is not going to just wait for it to happen. Memories of a rather testy exchange between Logan and Magneto pops up in her mind. Realizing she can use Magneto’s dislike of Logan to her advantage, she makes a quip. “And a good leader.”

“Yes…” His eyes narrow at her reply, while she did not mention the specific leader she knew he would catch her implications. His response once again catches her off guard. “You do seem very responsive to Wolverine’s commands.”

It is rather strange that he would be focusing on her and Logan, not the animosity shared between the two men. Her mind kicks into high gear, she is in the middle of a wide hallway made of mostly stone and wood. Classes are going to be done soon, and this hallway will be filled with people. It is obvious from the quick tactical assessment that she can not have a more advantageous location for a confrontation unless she actively planned for one. Magneto obviously took her hesitation for weakness, he takes a step closer, just like Marie expects. She stands her ground and hides her smile when she sees a flicker of confusion in his eyes. “Sir?”

“I’m curious what exactly is your relationship with Wolverine.” Undeterred by Marie’s unexpected resistance, Magneto looms closer, a gloved hand raising towards her, but it stops suddenly and he seems to think better of it. Lowering it to his side, Marie can see his jaw clench in frustration. He must have noticed as well, this situation does not at all favor him.

Of the various encounters she’s had with Magneto, this is the first time she sees herself in such a favorable position. Her confidence is surging, and she wants to exploit this, to get a better measure of what kind of a man this Magneto actually is, to show that she is stronger now. “I don’t see why that's any of your business, sir.”

For a moment Marie thinks she might have pushed a bit too far. The look in his eyes darkens and she can feel him tense up. And it might just be her imagination but she thinks she can feel the pulse of magnetic power emanating from him. Since they’ve met, this is only the second time she’s defied him, and it is the first time she directly challenged his authority in the school. Thankfully the tense standoff is broken by the sound of the class bell ringing. Magneto quickly steps back as the rush of students start filling the hallway. Before he can do anything else Marie takes advantage of this opportunity, quickly escaping into the girl's locker room.

* * *

Marie exits the locker room dressed and ready for her last class of the semester. The invigorating feel from that impromptu little ice cream social last night is completely gone, thanks to her recent run-in with Magneto. From the parting look, he gave her she knows he won’t just let this go. Nevertheless, she intends to enjoy the festivities on the last day of the school year.

Today is a school-wide sporting event followed tightly by the closing ceremony. Marie appreciates some physical activity at the end of the long week of exams, it gives the students a chance to let loose and vent some stress. Marie spots her friends in the crown near the basketball court and jogs to join them, hoping to have a little chit-chat before the class starts. Instead, she arrives to the sight of Irene and her entourage, entering the gym.

Despite being blind Irene somehow always knew when and where Marie was at home, Marie always thought of it as a mother in her own domain type of thing. But now in a large gymnasium full of activity and students, Irene still walks unerringly towards her. With her security guards flanking Irene she makes for an intimidating sight parting the students before her.

“Umm, Marie? What did you do?” Jubes looks at her curiously, and by her side, Kitty silently mirrors Jubes' question. There is little doubt that Irene is heading towards them now. Marie fights off the urge to deny everything, it really irks her that both Jubes and Kitty automatically assume that she is the one who did something.

Marie looks around the gym and considers the crowd around them, most of the students in the gym don't seem to recognized Irene. She holds back a sigh of relief and gives thanks to the powers that be who made most teenager uninterested in politics. Unfortunately, Kitty is not one of those teenagers, she lets out a surprised gasp, as Irene’s security detail draws near. “Wow! That’s Senator Adler.”

“Marie!” As if on cue Irene calls out to Marie, making her glad to have kept herself in check. If her mother is here calling her name then something serious must have happened. And if things are going to spin out of control soon, at least Marie can be the one to tell her friends about this little secret of hers.

“Hi Momma,” Marie smiles at Irene and walks up to give her a hug.

Out of the corner of her eye, Marie sees Kitty in shock mouth a question to her, “Your mother?!”

Marie nods back with a sheepish smile, knowing that there is a great deal of explaining to do in the near future. Before she can make much of an explanation or even introductions Mr. Summers tries to steps in, yelling from beyond the circle of security guards now around them. “I’m sorry but class is in session here miss, you will have to wait on the side.”

Irene keeps her attention on Marie, her hands roaming over her shoulders, checking for something. It hit Marie all at once, the reason Irene is here is because she somehow got wind of her participation in that Lab raid. And right as the sense of impending doom sinks into her stomach Irene finally responds, in a tone of voice that brooks no argument. “I’m Senator Adler, please inform the Professor I would like to meet with him now.”

* * *

Logan sits silently in Xavier’s personal office with the three other founding members of the X-men, waiting. They have been here for quite some time, pouring over the latest news from Colombia. Preparing for a meeting with Xavier’s primary benefactor. A chastised Scott opens the door carefully, and Irene enters the room, at last, a frown etched onto her face. She doesn’t even sit down or wait for Scott to close the door before she makes her displeasure known. “I did not send my daughter here and give you large annual donations so you can wage a private war, Charles.”

“Irene.” Rising to his feet in greeting, Logan can sense Xavier apprehension, by the slight tremor in his hand, but as Logan expected Xavier quickly regains his composure and speaks in an otherwise even tone. “ It is always a pleasure to have you with us.”

Irene stops and tilts her head towards Xavier, “Who else is here? Mr. Logan? Erik? And Raven?”

“Perceptive as always.” Walking over to his liquor cabinet Charles pours a double shot of bourbon and offers it to Irene. “How are things on Capitol Hill?”

Much to Logan’s amusement, she downs the liquor all in one gulp. Setting the glass upside down on his desk, Irene then folds her arms and frowns at Xavier. “Don’t change the subject, Charles.”

Xavier seems to be taking things in stride now and gives her an indulgent smile, “The lab was doing very unethical research, Irene. I couldn’t possibly stand by and do nothing.”

“But you could have done it quietly Charles, and without involving MY daughter! It’s on the damned news for god sakes!” She stops abruptly in a huff and sit-downs, rubbing her forehead in irritation “You all just made yourselves a target for every FOH anti-mutant nutcases out there! Which means you’ve made my daughter a target!”

“I understand your concern about her safety, Irene. That is why I have already made arrangements to send the students away for summer recess, by the time they return for the fall semester things should have quieted down.” Xavier is using his most soothing tone of voice, trying his best not to irritate Irene even more. Money makes a big difference everywhere, Xavier might be rich but Irene is on a whole other level, keeping deep-pocketed donors happy can be considered Xavier’s primary occupation. “And you should be well aware that some of the most powerful mutants in the world live here in this school. There is nowhere else she is safer.”

“Most of those powerful mutants you speak of are always somewhere else running missions on your damned crusade,” Irene glares at Charles, then huffs in irritation almost as if she can see the pleasant expression on his face. “If I knew this was going to happen I would have just kept her home.”

“Irene, please. Things are not nearly as horrible as you say.” Charles seems to be making some progress in calming Irene down despite her objections. Apparently changing her mind Irene signals for another shot of bourbon. She knocks the second shot down and lets her other hand worry over her oak walking staff.

“AIM is claiming you attacked them in conjunction with a rival cartel.” Irene straightens herself out in her chair and the well-polished politician in her begins to shine through. “Their CEO is already pledging full cooperation, they're going to claiming ignorance.”

“That is ridiculous, we caught them red-handed!” No one finds Mystique’s sudden outburst surprising. Out of all of them, she has been working the longest to root out these labs, even before the four of them collaborated as X-Men. And Logan’s past lives notwithstanding the only one among them that has personally experienced the labs

“Raven...” Xavier walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder. “This is what we wanted, an investigation.”

“But this is not the investigation we planned for is it Irene?” Magneto bristles at the sight of Raven leaning back into Xavier’s touch. Logan finds the reaction curious, Magneto and Raven haven't been together for years, not since the early eighties, he did not expect Magneto would be one to be so sentimental.

Irene sighs and nods at Magneto’s remark, “They already offered up their Chief of Operations and most of the upper management of their South American branch. I have no doubt that they will try to bargain and to point their fingers right back at us.”

“The entire South American branch?” Xavier walks back to his seat and examines the flat screen monitor in from of him. “This could turn out to be a very complicated situation”

“You are the brains behind this operation Wolverine. You coordinated with FARC, you alone bear the responsibility for this.” Magneto levels an accusing glare in Logan’s direction

“I planned a covert op, ya all wanted to start a war.” As usual, when things have gone to shit, as it often does especially when too many people think they are in charge, fingers get pointed every which way. “Plus I ain’t that sloppy, there is no way anyone can trace FARC activities to me or us for that matter.”

Despite Logan’s denial Magneto seems to sense an advantage and presses on, “But it would be a rather amazing coincidence that FARC forces attacked the same day we did.”

The accusations are familiar, Magneto accused him of similar things right after the Paris Accords in ‘73 when they finally ended Trask’s operations. Back then Logan passed it off as inexperience on Magneto’s part, now there is no excuse. Logan is not a novice at this and to be accused as such is infuriating. “I had them step up their operation for months, easy to pass off that day’s activity as circumstantial.”

“Logan is correct,” Irene interceding on his behalf is not something Logan expected or needed, but he wasn't about to turn down help to knock Magneto down a notch. “We are not being accused of cooperating with FARC, rather it is a new cartel whose leadership you should be familiar with Erik.”

“You're accusing me of cartel connections? Preposterous.” His eyes narrowing, Magneto’s goes stiff at Irene’s words.

“Jacob Lashinski and the three Kleinstock brothers.” Irene smoothly retrieves a stack of dossiers from her bag all marked top secret. She spreads them out on Xavier’s large Mahogany desk.

Magneto’s jaw tightens at the pictures on the documents and finally, after a long minute he relents, “Perhaps these names might sound... familiar.” 

“They use to be a part of your brotherhood before they decided on a more lucrative cause.” Irene smooths out her skirt and starts to relax. Everything seems to be playing into her hands. “This connection could be exactly what they need to discredit us all.”

“Irene,” when Charles speaks up again his voice is low and a troubled expression taints his face, perhaps of all of them Xavier has the most to lose from an investigation like this one. “Surely as committee chair, you could steer the investigation away from us.”

Smoothly Irene deflects the suggestion, no one here can deny that her position on that Committee needs to be protected at all costs. “My re-election is coming up next year. If I am seen as soft on the Drug Cartel, I would easily lose my seat.”

“We just could deny this, as they have.” Raven speaking up again, having been mostly silent through the meeting. It is not unexpected Raven is perhaps the most uncomfortable of all of them when it comes to politics.

“The investigation will still deal significant damage to our reputation,” Irene concludes smoothly. Logan is now certain she planned this, and it is all leading up to one thing. “Someone will have to take the blame.”

Things could not be clearer at this point, Irene more or less marched them all down to this path, to the exact point she wanted. Of course, Irene is probably betting on Logan’s loyalty to the cause. She couldn’t be more wrong, he couldn’t care less about the cause. Still, this is no small feat, Logan’s estimation of Irene has gone up to formidable from this maneuver alone, “Might as well be me, already in the trenches, ain’t gonna get muddier than where I am.”

Simply put PR might matter to Xavier who runs a charity and a school for mutants, and Erik with a political party whose mantra is mutant supremacy. It even matters to say a revolutionary group dedicated to the rescue mutants from oppression, like Raven’s MLF. But Logan’s line of work is different, there is no room for goodwill in the contract killing business. For most of Logan’s clients, a good reputation is a code word for inefficiency.

Normally he wouldn’t give two shits about this ‘problem’, Chuck more or less dug his own grave here by co-operating with Magneto. Unfortunately, this will soon be Irene’s problem. Because not only is she a major donor to Chuck’s cause, she also the Co-Chair of the Senate Select Committee on Mutant Affairs. Irene has many enemies in the Senate, and if the connection to Xavier is revealed an investigation is almost certain. Sooner or later Irene’s problem will eventually become Marie’s problem, and that means it will be his problem.

“I know what an inconvenience this will be Logan. I want to apologize first and to thank you for agreeing to this, from all of us.” Xavier’s apology and gratitude sound genuine, given Logan’s extended dealing with the Professor it probably is actually genuine. But it is also an unspoken directive. This issue is settled no further discussion will be tolerated. As the meeting moves on to other more arcane political concerns, Logan lets his mind wander, enjoying the few moments of peace before the shit hits the fan.

* * *

Irene asks to see him right after the meeting. Logan has a good idea of what she is going to ask, and he knew this day would come. He just did not expect it to be so soon, he is honestly beginning to enjoy his time here at the school with Marie. He won’t hesitate to do what needs to be done though, he accepted long ago that the path he has chosen to walk would more than likely lead him away from Marie. To have spent the time he already has with her is more than he could have hoped for.

Irene is seated in a large leather chair, waiting for him when he enters the side office Xavier offered to them, looking calm and professional. But she can't hide her heightened heart rate or the scent of distress her body is releasing. Logan takes his own seat across from her and waits for her to begin. “Mr. Logan, I am extremely grateful for what you did, to safeguard my daughter.”

Logan lets slip a grunt to let her know he is listening. Irene continues with a slight pause, “Your tenure as Marie’s head of security has been immaculate. Nevertheless due to the consequences of what happened, consequences that can negatively impact my re-election campaign if they were to be revealed to the public...”

Irene trails off, and Logan realizes what is causing her distress. Irene is worried that he might seek revenge if she were to dismiss him outright, especially after he made the offer to take the blame for the Lab raid. If she was anyone else he might have to, just to make a point, but this was done for Marie’s sake. He's long since prepared for a way to make a clean break from her, in case there is a backlash from one of his missions or from his past. He pulls out a packet of documents from his bag. “I already made the arrangements, here is my letter of resignation, dated months before this incident, and a list of security companies that I know can handle the job.”

Irene takes the packet and places it in her briefcase. Logan can sense her relaxing just slightly, and a small smile appears on her face. She stands up and walks towards the door. Just before she steps out she turns to him with a sympathetic look, “Logan, I’m sorry it has come to this.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, “Shit happens.”

Logan waits until he can't hear her heartbeat before he pulls out his phone. Things need to move quickly from here, all traces of his presences must be erased from the mansion and he needs to start fabricating a ground presence to cover the time from when he was supposed to have resigned to now. Most of the work was done beforehand, and all ready to go but the last few bits have to be done personally.

He finds the contact he is looking for and pauses. With a deep breath, he lets the icy calm settle over him as much as possible before pressing the call button, the phone only rings once. “It’s me, need a pickup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, a parting.


	24. Chapter 24

Marie was waiting in her room for Irene and the unscheduled meeting with the Professor to end, with some anticipation. Irene’s flight back is not until the early afternoon and Marie hopes to spend the last hour of Irene’s time at the school with her. While she is curious about the meeting but there is something even more pressing on Marie’s mind, her secret identity. Together they decide to spend what little time they have today in the school’s lounge, which also offers a chance for Irene to have a quick snack before her flight. After a bit of small talk and catching up over coffee, Marie broaches the question, “So… the secret is out?”

“Yes, and honestly Marie I have no idea what Charles was thinking, even though the internal security footage is lost, there are eyewitnesses. Couldn’t he have at least bought you all masks?” Irene sips on the cup of coffee Marie prepares for her, “Oh, this tastes wonderful.”

“Thanks, Momma.” Marie takes a sip from her own cup before reaching out and squeezing Irene’s hands, “And I’m sorry, I just wanted to help.”

“I know dear, and you will have plenty of chances, in the future. But right now, not only is your identity out there, the Lab raid is very likely to spark an open conflict. We have to take all the necessary precautions.” Irene fills her cup with more coffee and stirs the cup with a small silver spoon. “It might still be a few more months before your identity is known to the public, but we might as well head it off.”

“Can I still stay at the school?” This is what has been bothering Marie the most, she is really enjoying her time here, Magneto aside. She has real friends and good classmates, a little sister in Ava and she has Logan.

Irene takes a bite of her croissant and dabs at her lips with a embroidered napkin. “Of course, it is only proper that you finish your last year of high school.”

“Then what happens?” Her mother must have some plans she would not normally plan Marie’s education just a year at the time.

A satisfied smile appears on Irene’s face. “Well, I intend to name you my successor as the CEO of Adler Financial, at the next shareholders meeting, pending your eighteenth birthday at which point you will be the new CEO.”

“What about college?” Her ascension to the position of CEO of her family’s company is long in the planning, but for Marie, it's coming far too soon. She just started to enjoy her school life and was looking forward to some mischief with Jubes and Kitty in college, they even made plans to apply to the same universities.

“Why bother? From what I hear it’s mostly just one big party now. You should have enough credit to complete your bachelor's soon, I can arrange for a degree to be issued from a reputable college.”

“Momma! But-” While her achievement here in this school and on the raid will remain hers alone, Marie had hoped to have more time to herself before being thrust into her family’s maneuverings. Once she is CEO, she will forever be burdened by the status as the Adler heir, raised with a silver spoon in her mouth.

“You wanted more responsibility, and you wanted to make a difference, as the head of Adler Financial you can.” Irene is not going to relent. Her mother’s impatience is understandable, the long-brewing war is coming. The Lab raid just sped up the process even more. When it does finally arrive, Marie needs to be at the head of Adler Financial to support her mother and their struggle.

“The shareholders wouldn’t…” Even though everything is already decided Marie still makes one last attempt to delay the inevitable. She always knew this would come to pass, but she just wants a little bit more time.

“I hold a controlling stake in the company, they can grumble, but we are far too profitable for many of them to jump ship.” Irene finishes her pastry and smirks, her mother can be completely ruthless when it comes business and politics. “I’ll even offer to buy back the shares myself.”

“Yes, Momma.” There is really nothing more to be said, all she can do is try to enjoy the year she has left here.

At the front entrance of the school, Marie is hoping to capitalize on the last few minutes they have together before Irene's departure, something she has learned to do since she was a child. Walking beside her mother, Marie carefully guides her down the stairs. 

At the door to Irene’s limo, she pulls Marie in tight for a hug. “I understand Marie, the pressure I’m putting on you, I do. I have first-hand experience. But there is a storm coming, and no one else is better suited to that position than you.”

* * *

It is the end of an incredibly busy week, not just for Marie but the entire student body. Practically at the last minute during exam week no less, it is announced that the entire student body is scheduled to take a summer trip right after the end of the exams. Then her mother showed up for a surprise visit on the day everyone is leaving. She ending up spending much of the afternoon with her, and she enjoyed every precious second. But that also meant she is totally behind schedule, and only has about half an hour to pack.

With clothing and various other items scattered all about her room, Marie works at a furious pace. It proved to be more difficult than she expects to decide on all that she would need for this trip. While she is trying to choose between two sneakers, Kitty pops into her room, with a bright smile and plops herself down on Marie’s bed. “Hi, Marie. You're still going by Marie, right?”

Marie has been honestly dreading this moment. How does one tell her best friends that she’s been lying to them all this time? She decides to go the direct route, hoping to move past this as quickly as possible. “Yes, my name has always been Marie, it’s just my last name is different now. ”

Marie hurriedly pulls open several more drawers and transfers a few select items into her bag. Explanations might be important but so is packing, she certainly can't be caught dead with inappropriate attire at the retreat. Jubes also lets herself in a short while later. Marie flashes an apologetically smile at her as she enters. “Look I didn’t mean to lie, it's just because it is a security concern.”

“I don’t know if I can just you to be who you say you are.” Jubes taps a finger to her chin playfully, “I might need to see an ID first.”

“Or a DNA test!” Kitty joins Jubes in the teasing, “You know just to be sure!”

“Come on, I’m still me!” Marie stands up, she knows their just teasing, but she still feels guilty about lying to them all this time, justified or not. Marie is certain she could trust them, but her mother insisted on the subterfuge.

“Yeah, we figured. I mean it is kinda obvious with the way you act.” Kitty takes a silk summer dress from Marie’s suitcase and places it in front of herself. “I mean, who wears summer dresses to a party!”

“And I’ve been a runaway, met a lot of runaways, you don’t act anything like a runaway.” Jubes prods Marie at her waist a few times with a smile and declares, “Your figure is way too good for a starving street rat.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll make it up to you guys,” Marie sighs exasperated and waves her arms toward several empty packs. “Now, can you two please help me pack!”

“Deal!” Jubes and Kitty look at each other and nod. In their excitement, no one notices the other figure who manages to sneak into the room. Marie is the first person to see Ava out on the balcony, looking into the room with searching eyes. Ava must have climbed up after her classes and caught bits and pieces of their conversation.

Marie opens the door and pulls the little girl into a hug. After they break apart and to Marie’s astonishment Ava straight up asks the question, “Who are you?”

Marie rubs Ava’s shoulders affectionately, “Well umm... it is complicated, but I’m still Marie”

“You’re still Marie?” Ava looks up at her, Marie can almost see the gears turning in her mind.

“Yes, I am. ” Marie confirms again with a nod and a smile, and that seems to be enough for the young girl.

“Still Marie…” Ava nods to herself, before calling her usual spot on Marie’s bed right in front of the TV.

Marie once again busies herself with packing, the excitement rising within her at the thought of this trip. While this is far from the first time she’s taken a vacation, this is her first school trip. She’s seen this in so many movies, she can’t help but feel giddy. A summer trip where the memories she makes with her friends will last a lifetime.

* * *

Now that the plan is set in motion, there can be no delay, he needs to leave, he needed to leave yesterday. However, there is the issue of Marie still. The day he’s been dreading the most has come to pass, it is time for them to go their separate ways. For once he is at a loss as to what to do in a situation. His first thought is to just disappear without a word, to shield her from his world even at the detriment of their relationship. However something nags at him, he’s done this before to her several times in that other life, it didn’t end well for the two of them.

While he mulls over the best course of action Logan sets about to pack up his belongings. Not that there is much of it, he never really unpacked, his room never took on the appearance of a permanent home. It was just a place to sleep between missions and time with Marie. He tosses the few loose items into his duffle bag and walks towards the garage. Throwing the pack into his truck, he raises the hood. This truck has been sitting here for several months at least and a quick checkup wouldn’t hurt. Working on the truck gives him the time to find the resolve he needs to speak with Marie before leaving. It also gives him the time to figure out what exactly he wants to say to her. She deserves a decent goodbye and a few well thought out excuses at the very least.

“Heard ya go sacked.” Logan looks up from under the hood of this truck, Victor is leaning off the side against a black SUV, in a white tank top and jeans. Logan briefly wonders if their fashion sense might have been inherited. He scented Victor nearby and heard him approaching some time ago, but he is surprised that Victor would be coming here and be in a talking mood no less. In fact, despite their initial encounter at that corporate office all of their interactions have been unusually cordial.

“Officially I resigned.” He lets out a cold grin and meets Victor’s eyes. Back in that other time, they traded more blows than words, and Logan wonders what is so different here. Well, not so much wonder as much as hoping to find a different reason than the one he suspects.

“Ha! Bull fucking shit!” Victor pounds his fist once against the SUV’s door, the metal warping from the force of his strike. Sneering derisively he walks right up to Logan, points a finger on his chest. “They got into a little more trouble than they expected and they threw ya under the bus.”

“It is, what it is.” Logan brushes off Victor’s outburst, and with a forceful shove, pushes Victor away. Victor surprise him again, instead of responding he backs a few feet away and grins. The disturbing thought refuse to recede from his mind. He and Victor get along better because they are more similar now, and Victor can sense it. In the past, Victor always ridiculed Logan for his humanity, and this Victor is just as vicious and psychopathic. There is only one reason Logan can think of for this newfound camaraderie, he himself has changed for the worse.

“Well, it is going to be lonely here without ya Jimmy.” Victor’s grin gets toothy, and his blue eyes shine with a new ferocity. “But I think I can make do.”

“Yer staying?” Logan can’t believe the sudden shifts happening in his life in just one day. From taking on a shit ton of heat to leaving Marie behind without an explanation, to finding out that incredibly Victor just agreed to join the X-Men. He doesn't think he could ever be so blindsided by something, at least not since Marie turned him down to be with the Cajun a lifetime ago.

“Yup, ol’ Professor offer me a place here.” Victor lets out a low mocking chuckle, “'An opportunity to do good' he said.”

Logan had heard a long time ago that the Professor did consider recruiting Victor as a member of the X-Men even before himself. He honestly didn't think Xavier would carry out that plan having personally met the guy, then again Xavier always had that naivety inside him.

“After all that shit talking? Yer gonna stay here to play lap dog?” Whatever incredulity he feels did not show in Logan’s tone of voice. Keeping calm in the face of the unexpected is key to his long record of success. In the back of his mind, Logan is already processing this information, calculating the advantage he could gain from this.

“Lapdog? No fucking way.” Victor sneers at the thought of it, be his expression turns lecherous all at once, “But the bitches here are mighty fine.”

Logan leans in slightly and takes a sniff, and he couldn't even believe the word that popped out of his mouth. “Jean?”

“Caught a whiff of her did ya? She might not look it, but she got a thing for me, and I’d bet my balls that she is gonna be wild in the sack.” Looking supremely pleased with himself Victor practically preens. “Besides, I get to piss off four eyes, and if I happen to get bored with her, there is plenty more here.”

“Really? Victor yer staying ‘cause of some pussy?” This situation is starting to sound like some disgusting parody of how he first came to join the X-Men, and perhaps a few decades back he might be more than just disturbed by this. But while naive Xavier is not stupid and Jean, well if Victor thinks he can push her around his got a very unpleasant surprise coming. Most importantly though Marie will be gone from this place soon so this really doesn’t involve him.

“Not just the pussy, Xavier's promised me Stryker,” Victor's voice turns ice cold at the end.

Logan couldn’t help but shake his head, not just sounding like one, this situation actually is a disgusting parody of how he first joined the X-Men. Stepping inside the truck Logan starts the engine and backs out of the garage. Before he leaves for his rendezvous he does decide to leave Victor with a bit of warning, even if all it will do is inflame his interest even more. “I’d be careful with Jean, she’s more dangerous than she looks.”

* * *

It didn’t take long to find Marie, he caught her scent easily enough, and the chattering of students gathering for a trip eliminates most of the other place she could be at. Logan spots her in the courtyard hurrying toward her friends with several packs of her own. Kitty, Firecracker, Ice Boy, Fire Kid, even Piotr are all packed up too, standing next to one of several school buses. Xavier did mention at the meeting something about student trips for the summer. "Marie?"

"Logan." Marie looks back at him with a warm smile and turns to meet him. “I've been looking for you.”

"Ya got a minute? Need to talk to ya, in private." Logan scans her pack, and her group of friends, his tone was neutral, calm, but inside is nothing but turmoil. Uncertainty, about what to tell her, how to tell her, it's been so long since he felt uncertainty that this whole situation is surprisingly unnerving.

"We are just about to head out for a field trip," Marie notices the way he eyes her pack, smiles brighter and steps in closer ignoring Jubilee’s tugging on her arm asking her to hurry. She seems to sense something in him and her voice lowers, eyes focusing on him exclusively, "Is it important?"

"Marie! We're late already, you can discuss your training schedules later," Jubilee whines a bit louder, and Kitty joins in on the tugging. Logan couldn't hold back a chuckle at their antics.

"Nah, nothing too important, we'll talk next time." Marie seems unconvinced at first, but the insistent tugging by Kitty and Jubilee finally overcame her reluctance. Things are different this time, she is stronger, even more beautiful, confident, and capable. Surrounded by friends that care for her, and judging the men circling about her, she won't be lacking for companionship. Seeing her happy, laughing and integral part of the school, makes the decision much easier for Logan. He is not leaving a timid, anxious girl this time, she will be just fine here without him.

He stays standing there till the last bus leaves, one last smoke before the road. Taking one last drag of his cigar he snuffs it out between his fingers. He used to enjoy the taste of these more years ago, recently he pretty much just uses it to cover the heady scent that is Marie. In a way he is relieved to be gone from here, Marie brings a swirl of chaos into his spartan and well-ordered life. Things are warm and pleasant when she is around, but also fuzzy. He often finds himself lost in her company, all the plans he made, all of his worries, it all fades away and he is just there in that moment enjoying the time he has with her.

His phone buzzes, ending the moment. One text message from an unknown number with just the time on it. He has been around for a long time, and finally for the last year or so he has lived his dream, but eventually, inevitably the real world comes calling.

* * *

The first few hours of the the ride was filled with excitement. Students chatting away, happily discussing their vacation plans to anyone who would listens. Gradually as the highway turned into winding mountain roads, the excitement that pervaded through the bus is reduced to a slow simmer. While a few small groups within that massive air conditioned bus still chatted animatedly among themselves; for most of them, including Marie and her friends, it is now a time for some quiet contemplation. Or in Jube’s case a quick nap.

Laying back against the well cushioned seat, Marie stares out towards the green rolling hills, her mind playing back the events of the last several months, from all the fun times she spent with her friends to all the challenges she faced at the school, to that group of students with a chip on their shoulders and especially Magneto. Then there is that tumultuous start to the lab raid, and the wonderful and short few days on the road with Logan.

Suddenly, she remembers that he was trying to talk to her about something, before they got on the bus for this retreat. It was important, she knows that just from how Logan carried himself, a bit of tension on his face that is all but hidden unless you knew exactly where to look. He had tried to brush it off, but she didn’t spend so much of her time trying figure him out for nothing. Logan was on edge, and that is never a good thing. Marie is lurched out of her thoughts when the bus pulls into a truck stop with an adjoining dinner.

The driver’s voice crackles over the intercom, “Last stop for the trip folks, you got forty minutes to do whatever you have to do.”

A new sense of urgency rises with in her, pushing her forward. Marie practically leaps out of her seat and dashes for the exit. She waves at a surprised Kitty, and Jubes still groggy from her nap “Sorry! I really have to use the restroom! I’ll met you two in the diner.”

She burst into the diner, almost running into the waitress. Brushing a few locks of hair from her face and smiles apologetically, “Oops! Excuse me, I really have to go, my friends will pick the table.”

Closing the family restroom door and locking it behind her, she pulls out the digital phone from her pocket. She clutches it tightly before dialing the only number on it. The phone rings and rings, seemly forever. Marie paces back and forth as much as the small restroom will allow, silently praying, pleading. Then a gruff distant voice is heard on the other side, surprising her. “Marie.”

“Logan!” She shouts out before can stop herself. Breathing a sigh of relief she leans back against the wall and calms herself before speaking again, “Umm...you wanted to talk?”

“Yeah” there is a long pause, Logan seems to be gathering his thoughts and a sinking feeling appears in her stomach. She knows this tone, it sounds very familiar. From deep within her memories, every time right before he would leave for somewhere. “Look, Marie...I-”

“You left…” She knows before he can even say it, she can hear it in his voice. She lets the last part of her sentence hang, there is no point adding to it she can hear the regret in his voice.

Tears prick her eyes when that exact resigned tone she is expecting comes through the receiver a few seconds later. “Yeah.”

“Why?” It is a silly question. She can, right now, on the spot come up with a dozen likely scenarios why he had to leave so urgently, but a part of her needs to ask anyway.

“Marie...” Logan wants to explain, she can hear that even through the distortion, but for some reason he is holding back, pulling away from her.

She can’t help but worry, that small seed growing with every second of silence. This could be because of something she said or did, perhaps during the lab raid or during their travels together. That sinking feeling starts to spread within her, and her stomach twists into a knot. Her mind rapidly reviews her every action over the last two weeks, and something inside her forces her worry out. “Is it because of me?”

“No!” Logan’s response is quick, and firm. Easily smashing whatever doubts she has. And to her surprise he even elaborates just a bit. “It’s the usual political stuff, shit I don’t want you to be involved in.”

It isn’t much of an explanation but it is better nothing, with a bit of hope she presses on “You'll be back, soon? After all that is taken care of.” 

She is met with a wall of silence, but she continues, something is spilling out there is really no stopping it even if she wanted to. What comes out isn’t a question, it isn’t a request. She is not sure where she is getting the courage to demand this of him, but a desperation is welling up inside her, pushing her forward. “You are going to come back? Right?”

“Marie...” She can hear the hesitation in his voice, Logan does not make promises easily. Whatever he needs to do must be serious.

“You’re going to come back, Logan” Marie feels so detached from herself right now, so singularly focused on one thing. She pushes on undaunted, right now at this moment she can not, she will not accept a life without him. “Promise me you will.”

There it is, that is what she needed to get off of her chest. She always felt something is missing between them, here she is finally able to vocalize a part of that. As soon as the words are spoken she slides down the wall and wraps her free arm around her knees. The silence on the other end of the phone feels endless, every second passing more excruciating than the last. She holds on to the only thing she can, the sound of him breathing.

After an eternity of waiting Logan speaks at last. “Okay.”

* * *

The sounds of a particular chopper alerts Logan to the arrival of his ride, he takes his packs out of the truck places it in the back before setting the detonators on the thermite charges he strapped to the truck. A few minutes later a familiar gray and black Sea King helicopter flies into view. Logan takes a few seconds to admire it, it is the first aircraft he purchased after he left the X-Men, and has been through much with him. So it felt right that this particular helicopter is going to be the one to take him back to his old life.

The helicopter circles overhead twice, before lowering the cargo hook. After strapping the truck down tight, he climbs onto the rope and tugs on it twice, and he lifts into the air along with his truck. The chopper flies low out over the ocean. It took him two trips to load all his gear into the cabin of the chopper, partly due to him taking the time to appreciate the fresh ocean air, and to overcome the last of his doubts.

He enters the cabin after changing into his own flight suit, to the sight of a tall auburn haired woman at the flight controls. He nods at her but she shows no signs of acknowledging him. He takes a seat and downs a bottle of water. He glances over at the woman flying the chopper next to him. He met her during the liberation of Europe and hasn’t seen her since the late seventies. It is possible that she still holds a grudge from the time when he disappeared on her during the fall of Saigon.

Logan is not of a mind to ponder the situation, he still has the thoughts of Marie swirling through his head. Plus the fact that she is here now shows that things are at least okay between them. He doesn’t think she's the kind of woman that would stab him in the back. He leans back and pushes the button on a transmitter. He can hear the thermite igniting below him, and the click of the hooks as his truck drops down into a watery grave.

* * *

In the co-pilot seat of the helo, Logan looks out over the ocean. The school is already hours behind him, and hundreds of miles away, the truck he borrowed is nothing but a burnt out wreck at the bottom of the ocean. He severed the last physical connection he has with the school and the X-Men. Yet his mind still refuses to settle. Even with all her friends and Emma’s support, and despite the fact that the school is overseen by Xavier. He can’t get over the fact that he just left Marie behind within reaches of Magneto and Sabretooth.

But the choice is already made, there is no turning back. He forces those lingering doubts away and lets the familiar icy grip of his battle trance finally encompass mind. Releasing a breath he wasn't aware he is holding, he lights a cigar and takes a deep draft of the bitter smoke. He looks over at his pilot again, this time oddly enough she meets his gaze and winks at him with a saucy smile.

Her velvety voice lures his mind from his thoughts, “Welcome back, Wolverine.”

He knew she wasn't happy with him the last time they met. She wanted to kill her brother with her own hands, but the opportunity, the first one they had since ‘45 was brief and Logan needed to make sure it was done right, then he skipped out on her right after. Yet even with the blood of her brother on his hands she now looks at him with that same gaze, the same one she’s had for him from the day they met. It is not loving, he knows what a loving gaze looks like, admiration perhaps, or appreciation, gratitude maybe?

In his extensive experience, he finds that this particular woman is complicated and picks up on the strangest little details. He isn’t sure what she is playing at especially since she has been silent all this time. But he is not one to flinch from a challenge. He looks straight at her before replying, “We been flying for three hours, Remus. Now you say hi?”

That gaze of her’s waivers just slightly, under his scrutiny, then she defiantly glares back. “I don't know who it was that got on my chopper back then, but he was not the Wolverine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be after the new years. I will need to take the time to make more concrete outlines and adept to the change I've made. It took longer to get here than I expect hope everyone is enjoying this so far thank for reading and the comments. And extra huge thank you to my beta. Hope everyone have a good holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
